Poussins
by fereve13
Summary: Harry et son jumeau Edwin, ainsi que Neville sont les Survivant. A la suite de la maltraitance que leur fait subir leur père, ils sont placés sous la garde de leur demi-sœur, Ada. Fic jumeaux, personnages pouvant être OOC, personnages juste OC.
1. Prologue

Résumé: Harry et son frère jumeau Edwin, ainsi que Neville, sont les survivants. Les jumeaux, suite à la maltraitance de leur père, sont placés sous la garde de leur demi-sœur.

Poussins

Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont à Mme J. .

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore regarda à nouveau les personnes rassemblées dans son bureau. Les jumeaux Potter étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le même fauteuil. Normal. C'étaient dur pour eux, et en même temps ils attendaient tellement de cette soirée. Après des années de maltraitance par leur père ils avaient osés parler à quelqu'un. A leur gauche, leur demi-sœur, Ada Black-Potter, héritière des maisons Black et Potter, future tutrice des jumeaux de par leur lien de parenté, réfléchissait manifestement à la meilleur manière de faire tomber son père de la pire manière possible. Il fallait dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée et ne l'avait conçue que pour avoir une héritière de sang-pur. Elle avait été élevée par sa grand mère, Walburga Black qui était assise à sa gauche. Cette dernière avait fait la proposition de faire adopter par le sang le jumeaux pour les intégrer officiellement à l'arbre de la famille Black. Évidemment, le sang remplacé en majorité serait celui de leur mère, feue Lily Evans-Potter. Mais de toutes façons l'adoption par le sang ne remplaçait jamais complètement le sang du parent, mais ils auraient assez de sang Black pour être considérer comme des sang-purs, ne contredisant ainsi pas la devise de la famille «Toujours purs». La dernière personne dans la pièce était Severus Snape, le professeur de potion à qui s'étaient d'abord adressés les jumeaux.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, à ceux qui ont juste lu, bref merci. J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Mme J. .

Chapitre 1

En ce 31 octobre Albus courait dans les rues familières de Godric's Hollow vers la maison des Potter. Il sentait qu'une tragédie de plus se déroulait dans cette petite ville sorcière. Enfin il arriva devant la maison. La porte béait, grande ouverte, telle la bouche noire d'un monstre prêt à avaler une nouvelle victime. Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard sentit une forte manifestation de magie et accéléra. Il entendit le toit s'effondrer. Pour monter à l'étage il devait d'abord traverser le salon. Il buta contre quelque chose. Il s'agissait de James Potter, stupéfixié. Il le réveilla d'un signe négligent de la main et continua sa route. Quand il arriva dans la chambre des enfants, il vit d'abord une robe de sorcier noire par terre sur un tas de poussière. A ses côtés, James murmura:'Dieux merci, les enfants vont bien' puis il se précipita pour voir comme ce portait sa femme. Pendant ce temps, Albus avait compris que la prophétie s'était en partie réalisée. Il demanda alors à James qui s'était immobilisé:

'Comment va Lily?' Puis comme l'autre ne répondait pas:'James?'

'Elle est morte, Albus, ce bâtard l'a tuée', répondit l'autre dans un souffle.

'Je suis désolé, James'

'Pas autant que moi'

Le vieil homme regarda son ancien élève pleurer. Puis il se pencha sur les trois berceaux. Il y avait en plus Neville Longbottom, qui était censé être plus en sécurité dans une maison sous Fidelitas. Les bébés étaient en effet vivants, mais ils avaient reçus quelques débris lors de l'effondrement du toit. Albus les dégagea puis les fit léviter.

'James, je les emmènes à Ste Mangouste'

'Comme vous voudrez'

'Hagrid et les autres arriveront bientôt'

'Si vous le dites' Son apathie inquiéta le plus vieux, mais celui-ci se dit que comme il venait de perdre sa femme, ce n'était pas anormal.

Arrivé à Ste Mangouste, Il envoya un Patronus aux Longbottom pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Puis les guérisseurs s'occupèrent des enfants. Les Longbottom arrivèrent peu après.

'Que s'est il passer, Albus?' demanda Alice Longbottom.

'Voldemort a réussi à avoir le secret de la maison des Potter. Mais Neville, Harry et Edwin vont bien.' répondit l'autre.

'Merlin merci' dit Frank, le mari d'Alice.

'Permettez-vous que j'examine Neville? Il faut que je détermine lequel des trois est l'enfant de la prophétie.'

'Faites, professeur Dumbledore, faites'

'Bien.'

Il s'approcha des trois jeunes enfants d'à peine un an. Ils avaient tous la même cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Albus eu beau les examiner attentivement, une conclusion s'imposait:

'Impossible' souffla Dumbledore.

'Un problème, Professeur? Demanda Ada Black-Potter qui était arrivée entretemps pour voir ses frères pour qui elle s'inquiétait, malgré ses tout juste sept ans. Elle montrait déjà une grande intelligence pour son âge.

'Non, Ada, tout va bien' lui répondit le vieil homme.

'Tant mieux! Je peux voir Ed et Harry?'

'Oui, vas-y.'

'Super! Harry, Ed, je suis venue avec Grand-Mom pour vous garder parce que Papa peux pas, alors soyez sages, d'accord?' Ses demi-frères ne répondirent évidemment pas.

Albus se tourna vers les Longbottom et Walburga Black. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis dit:

'Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit jamais sortir de cette pièce. Pour cela nous allons faire le serment de ne rien révéler de tout cela avant que ces enfants ne soient mis au courant de la prophétie.' Ils prêtèrent serment.

'Toi aussi, Ada.'

'Mais je ne suis qu'une enfant!'

'Et les enfants sont de sacré bavard!'

'Pfff...' Mais elle s'exécuta. De toutes façons, il se passa de nombreuses années avant qu'elle ne comprenne le conversation qui suivit.

'Alors?' Demanda la matriarche de la maison Black.

'Déjà, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre fils. Il a trahi les Potter. Il sera envoyé à Azkaban' Un long silence accueilli sa déclaration.

'De toutes façons je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. Les Black ont une héritière et cet imbécile ne compte pas.'

'Si vous le dites Walburga...'

Albus fit une pause puis continua.

'Si j'ai paru si surpris tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il semblerait que nous n'avons pas un mais trois enfants de la prophétie...'

'Pardon?' s'exclama Alice.

'Qu'est ce que cela veut dire?' renchérit Franck.

'Cela n'a aucun sens!' rajouta Walburga.

'Oh, vous, aucun de vos enfant n'est concerné donc fermez la!'

'Calmez vous!' intervint Albus. 'Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Et cela veut dire ce que cela veut dire. Il n'y a pas un Élu, mais trois. Neville a autant survécu au Sortilège de Mort que Harry ou Edwin. Ils ont survécu à ce sortilège tout les trois. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut décider, c'est qu'annoncer à la population magique. Évidemment, la mort de Voldemort -arrêtez de frissonner- mais aussi que dire de la façon dont il a été vaincu. Je précise que sa mort est temporaire, mais cela implique de la magie à un niveau de noirceur un peu trop élevé pour que je puisse expliquer cela. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Que dire à propos de sa défaite?'

Les trois autres réfléchissait intensément. Finalement, Franck déclara:

'Pourquoi ne pas dire que vous l'avez vaincu? Vous étiez la seule personne qu'il craignait.'

'A peu près aussi crédible que de voir un Weasley à Serpentard. Si Albus pouvait le vaincre, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant? De plus, comment expliquer qu'il était chez les Potter, et la mort de la Sang-de-Bourbe?'

'Walburga! Lily n'était pas inférieure à vous!'

'Et si vous disiez que seul Ed à vaincu le méchant? Comme cela Neville et Harry seront tranquille, vous vous aurez dit quelque chose et Edwin sera soutenu par tout le monde pour que la célébrité ne lui monte pas trop à la tête.'

Ada avait juste comprit que le méchant était mort et que celui qui l'avait vaincu serait célèbre. Les quatre adultes la regardèrent. C'était la meilleur idée qu'ils avaient.

'Définitivement trop intelligente' murmura le directeur de Poudlard.

'Ah! Ma petite fille à de meilleures idées que vous, Franck. Pas trop vexé d'être battu par une enfant de six ans?'

'Walburga!' la rappela à l'ordre Albus. 'Faisons comme Ada a dit.'

Il partit faire les annonces. Puis quelques jours plus tard, après les funérailles de Lily, les jumeaux Potter furent rendu à leur père. Évidemment Edwin fut sur-médiatisé pendant les années suivantes. Mais Dumbledore, Walburga et les Longbottom firent bien attention à ce qu'il ne prennent pas la grosse tête. Mais ce qui importait vraiment à Edwin, c'était son frère et Neville. Ils avaient une sorte de lien: ils ressentaient toujours la présence des autres. Mais Neville ne vit les jumeaux que deux fois avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils furent tout les trois répartis à Gryffondor, comme le dernier garçon Weasley.

Puis à la fin de leur premier cour de potion, où le professeur Snape avait pris un malin plaisir à les persécuter, ils allèrent le voir contre toute logique et lui dirent la vérité: que leur père les battait. C'était Edwin qui avait pris cette décision. Il savait que Snape détestait leur père, et qu'il pourrait être un allié, au moins pour cela. Snape, qui n'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup le père Potter, entra dans une folie furieuse. Son propre passé se rappelait à lui. Il emmena les jumeaux au bureau du directeur à qui il racontèrent également l'histoire. Le directeur appela alors Ada et Walburga.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Harry Potter, sont univers, ses personnages sont à Mme J. .

Chapitre 2

Edwin se réveilla en sursaut. Un cri l'avait réveillé. Il bondit hors de son lit. Il vit que ses camarades de chambre avaient fait pareil, sauf Harry. Il courut jusqu'au lit de son frère et écarta les rideaux. Harry se débattait avec ses couvertures, manifestement en train de faire un cauchemar. Il commença à le secouer:

'Harry, Harry, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve, réveille-toi.' Celui-ci se réveilla et se colla contre son frère en haletant. Il paraissait terrorisé.

'Harry, que se passe-t-il?' demanda doucement Edwin. Les autres garçons dans la pièce se taisaient et Edwin les remerciait pour cela.

'Je... je rêvai que j'étais de retour à Potter Heights.' balbutia Harry. Son frère le serra plus fort.

'C'est fini. Nous ne retournerons jamais là-bas. Ada, notre demi-sœur, va avoir notre garde. Nous serons avec elle pendant les vacances. Le procès est la semaine prochaine.' murmura-t-il.

'Je sais, Ed, je sais. Mais je ne contrôle pas mes rêves.' répondit Harry. Edwin soupira. 'Fais moi un peu de place. Je finis la nuit avec toi, tiens.'

'Désolés de vous avoir réveillé, les gars, bonne nuit.' dit-il à l'attention de ses camarades de chambrée.

'Pas de problème' leur dit Ron. 'Bonne nuit.'

'Nuit' firent Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

'Dormez bien' ajouta Neville. Ils se recouchèrent tous.

Edwin regarda son frère se rendormir. Sur l'épaule légèrement découverte par le pyjama, on pouvait voir une trace en forme de cercle. Ed serra les dents à cette vue.

_Harry et Edwin sont debout dans la cuisine. Leur père est assis sur une chaise, un verre de whisky à la main. Il a eu une mauvaise journée à son travail. Il doit en plus s'occuper de ses enfants qui sont venus lui demander de jouer avec eux. James se lève, chancelle. Il a peut-être bu un peu trop d'alcool. De sa voix pateuse, il commence à parler à ses enfants. Leur dit à quel point il les déteste. Mais ne leur dit pas pourquoi. Il empoigne un des deux -lequel est-ce? Il ne le sait pas, manifestement, puisqu'il l'appelle tour à tour Edwin puis Harry- et le projette à terre. Il lève le pied et l'abat violemment sur la pauvre forme sanglotante . Encore, encore une fois. Plus tard, une fois que leur père est parti, Edwin s'approche de son frère qui est toujours prostré par terre. Il l'emmène jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, comme à chaque fois que l'un des deux se fait frapper, un elfe les attend pour soigner le malheureux. Ils ont cinq ans, et ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur père les déteste._

_Nous sommes le 31 octobre. Dans tous les foyers sorciers, c'est une grande fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais pas dans cette maison. Ici, un homme et ses deux enfants mangent en silence. De l'extérieur, un autre jour, on dirait qu'ils sont heureux. Les enfants ont l'air en bonne santé, ils sont bien habillés, ce matin ils se promenaient tout les trois sous les flashs des journalistes. Mais ce soir le père regarde ses fils aec haine. Finalement, il se lève, les emmène dans leur chambre, prend sa ceinture et l'abat sur ses fils, qui se recroquevillent. Il sort ensuite de la chambre. Un elfe apparait près des jumeaux et les soigne. Ils ont 7 ans, et ne savent pas ce qui est arrivé à leur mère._

_Nous sommes le 31 juillet. La fête d'anniversaire des jumeaux est finie, les invités sont partis. James regarde ses fils avec aigreur. Il en empoigne un, le secoue, puis le jette par terre pendant que l'autre s'enfonce dans un coin du salon. Le père, qui n'a de père que le nom, regarde furieusement la petite chose informe qui tremblote par terre. Il retire une de ses chaussures,et frappe l'enfant au sol. Edwin gémit, pleure, implore, mais rien n'y fait. Son père lui jette un regard dégouté puis va chercher une bouteille d'alcool. Harry et un elfe amène Edwin dans leur chambre pleine de jouet. Harry se demande si ils ont bien fait de naître. Après tout, si leur père les déteste, c'est de leur faute, non? Si ils n'étaient pas nés, il serait heureux, non? Alors ni Harry ni Edwin ne disent rien à personne. Les monstres ne doivent pas être sauvés. Ils ont tout juste 8 ans._

_Nous sommes entre Noël et le nouvel an, après leur huitième anniversaire. Walburga Black entre dans un coup de vent et de neige. Elle demande à James si il sait où est passé Ada, qui a disparu. Ou plutôt qui a fugué, il semblerait. James peste contre son héritière, qui n'a même pas le bon goût d'être une Sang-Pur correcte. Il s'énerve. Pourquoi sa fille, qui va hériter de sa fortune et qu'il n'a vu que deux fois, a du hériter du caractère de Sirius? Elle n'aurait pas pu être une gentille petite, au lieu de prendre exemple sur l'autre, celui qui les a vendu, lui et Lily, au Lord Sombre? Walburga finit par repartir. Les jumeaux se recroquevillent dans le canapé. Leur père est en colère. Ils savent ce qui va arriver._

'Edw.. Edwi.. Edwin, réveille-toi!' Edwin se réveilla en sursaut. Son frère le regarda et enchaîna: 'Bah, c'est pas trop tôt, marmotte. Dépêche-toi, sinon on va être en retard.' Edwin se leva en grommelant. Il s'habilla rapidement.

'Dites, les gars.' demanda Dean.

'Ouais?' répondit Ron encore à moitié endormi.

'Comment ça se fait que votre demi-sœur, Harry et Edwin, ait deux pères. Ce n'est pas possible!'

'C'est vrai que tu es Né-Moldu, Dean. Grâce à la magie, deux hommes ou deux femmes peuvent créer un embryon comme un couple normal. Après, dans le cas de deux hommes, il faut qu'ils trouvent une mère porteuse qui portera leur embryon jusqu'à maturité, et après l'accouchement le bébé est rendu aux parents. Dans le cas de deux femmes, c'est plus simple, il suffit qu'il y en ai une qui porte l'embryon. C'est pour cela que les homosexuels sont plutôt bien intégrés dans la haute société, c'est parce qu'ils ne risquent pas de faire éteindre le lignée.' répondit à leur place Neville.

'Dans le cas d'Ada, Sirius et Père n'étaient pas en couple, mais Père pensait qu'il lui fallait absolument une héritière de Sang-Pur. Jusqu'à nous, les Potter avaient toujours été "purs". Et Père est persuadé qu'il faut perpétuer cette lignée. Même si ils ont toujours défendu le contraire, Sirius et lui ne valent pas mieux que les pires bigots.' rajouta Harry.

'En fait, dans la haute société sorcière, du moment que tu ne "souille" pas la lignée et que tu la perpétue, tu peux faire ce que tu veux du moment que tu es discret. Du coup, l'homosexualité est tellement rentrée dans les mœurs que tu n'a plus besoin d'être discret depuis deux siècles après la fondation de Poudlard. Cela fait encore un argument aux Sang-Purs pour montrer que les Moldus sont des barbares. Totalement débile, ils sont juste mille fois plus, et convaincre autant de monde prend du temps. En plus il y a encore des sorciers homophobes.' continua Ron.

'Pour Ada, je crois qu'elle a été élevée par Sirius et Walburga. Sirius l'amenait à Walburga avant de partir au travail, et la récupérait le soir. Mais les relations entre Walburga et son fils ne se sont jamais améliorées. En fait, Ada n'est née que par pur intérêt, ce n'est pas super valorisant pour elle.' fit pensivement Edwin. Ils étaient tous prêts, maintenant. Ils rejoignirent les autres premières années dans la salle commune et allèrent manger, même si l'appréhension des jumeaux augmentait au fur et à mesure que le procès approchait.

_Les réponses sur Ada sont arrivées! (J'en connais qui étaient pressés de savoir, n'est-ce pas?). Si vous ne comprenez pas, envoyez une review et j'essaierai d'expliquer mieux. A bientôt j'espère._


	4. Chapitre 3

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages, sont à Mme Rowling._

_Si vous avez des questions, posez-les, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre. Pour le moment du procès, le peu de choses que je sais sur la procédure_ française _vient de mes cours d'ECJS. Donc ce n'est pas très adaptés au monde magique anglais, mais on fera avec, non?_

Chapitre 3

Edwin et Harry entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Pour la deuxième fois de leur vie, d'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient se souvenir en tous cas, ils allaient voir leur sœur. Celle-ci paraissait toujours furieuse. Elle les vit et leur sourit, et fit un signe de tête à leur intention. Mais une lueur peu rassurante dansait dans ses yeux. Dumbledore prit la parole.

'D'abord, comme vous le savez, le procès contre James Potter est la semaine prochaine. Ensuite, comme vous avez remarqué, les médias s'en donnent à cœur joie à son propos. Eh bien, Ada, même si je n'approuve pas tes méthodes, si c'est pour avoir plus facilement la garde de tes frères, je vais t'épargner le sermon cette fois-ci.'

'Quelle clémence! Je ne puis que remarquer votre grandeur d'âme, Albus.' cingla l'intéressée.

'Merci, merci. Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici ce soir, c'est pour régler certains détails.' continua le vénérable vieillard à barbe blanche.

'Comme?' demanda Walburga que les jumeaux n'avaient pas remarquée en rentrant dans la pièce.

'Comme le stage de Médicomagie que Ada doit commencer à l'infirmerie dans deux semaines, ou encore chez qui Harry et Edwin iront pendant les vacances.'

'Ada, tu fais un stage de Médicomagie ici?!' s'exclama Harry.

'Oui, poussin. C'était prévu depuis longtemps. Il durera six mois. C'est pour mon avant-dernière année d'étude. Mme Pomfresh est une Médicomage réputée, et en plus j'aurais pu vous voir. J'aurai aimé le faire avant, mais James a toujours refusé que je l'approche, lui, Lily ou un autre de ses proches à part Sirius. Il m'a toujours tellement aimé. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, il m'a vu trois fois: une fois à ma naissance, une fois lors de ma présentation au monde en temps qu'Héritière des Black et des Potter, et à ma majorité.'

'Tu as eu de la chance de ne le voir que si peu.' lui lança Harry.

'Sans aucun doute. Maintenant, passons à un sujet un peu plus réjouissant. Comme Walburga l'a proposé la dernière fois, j'ai introduit une demande d'adoption par le sang par le clan Black pour vous deux. Si la demande aboutit, le rituel remplacera en partie le sang de votre mère. Vous serez aussi considéré comme des Sang-Purs de troisième génération. Acceptez vous cette proposition?'

'Tu as déjà introduit la demande, non?' lui répondit Edwin.

'Justement, il me faut votre accord avant le procès. Réfléchissez-y bien, ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, mes poussins.'

'Arrête de nous appeler poussin!' dit Harry en grimaçant.

'Bien sûr, poussin. Avoir une chambre chacun est au programme.'

'Est-ce qu'elle m'a vraiment écouté et qu'elle a fait exprès de répondre à côté ou alors elle est juste complètement tarée?' murmura Harry à l'oreille de son frère.

'Je pense plutôt qu'elle n'entend que ce qu'elle veut bien entendre.'

'Au fait, Ada, j'avais oublié de te le dire, mais toute personne étudiant à Poudlard doit être répartie dans une maison.' Albus avait reprit la parole.

'Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Je suis en fin d'études supérieures, et vous voulez me répartir avec des gens qui n'ont pas passé leurs ASPICs?'

'Oui, pourquoi?' répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire.

'Pour rien. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir cru que cet école était dirigé par des gens avec un minimum de respect pour les études.'

'C'est déjà oublié. Au fait, la date de ton stage a été avancée. En accord avec ton université, évidemment. Tu commence après-demain, et tu sera répartie demain soir au repas. Amène tes affaires à six heures. Bonne nuit tout le monde.' les congédia Albus. Ils quittèrent le bureau. Ada avait fini par se reprendre après la stupeur qu'avait créé en elle l'annonce du directeur à propos de son stage.

Le lendemain soir, au repas, la grande salle était animée: en effet, cela faisait cinquante ans que Poudlard n'avait pas accueilli d'apprentis. Et le fait que la jeune fille était à peine plus vieille que les élèves de septième années, ou encore qu'elle était plutôt jolie, ou qu'elle était très en avance dans ses études faisait de sa répartition un sujet de conversation plutôt intéressant. Mais personne n'avait prévu la maison où elle fut envoyée. La plupart des gens pensaient quelle irait soit à Serpentard soit à Gryffondor mais pas ailleur.

'Black-Potter, Ada.' fit tout d'abord le professeur McGonagall. Ada s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. La professeur de métamorphose lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, celui-ci se décida finalement pour...

'POUFSOUFFLE!' La table des Poufsouffles applaudit. Ada y fut chaudement accueilli. Et elle commença à parler avec les élèves de tout âges de sa Maison. Ses frères furent quelque peu déçu qu'elle ne les rejoigne pas à Gryffondor. Mais ils préféraient encore Poufsouffle que Serpentard ou Serdaigle. Car à Serdaigle et à Serpentard se rassemblaient les héritiers de Sang-Purs les plus insupportables.

Arriva le procès. Il fut rapidement fini. La communauté sorcière considérait les enfants comme le bien le plus précieux. Porter atteinte à un enfant était donc sévèrement puni.

'James Harold Potter. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes convoqués ici?' demanda le procureur.

'Oui Votre Excellence. On m'accuse d'avoir battu et négligé mes enfants. Ces accusations sont' commença James.

'Silence! Votre plaidoyer n'est pas pour maintenant. Interrogeons maintenant les victimes. Edwin Harold Potter, Harry James Potter, jurez vous devant le Magenmagot de ne dire que la vérité pendant ce procès?'

'Oui Monsieur.' répondirent d'une même voix les jumeaux. 'Nous le jurons.'

'Bien. Pourriez-vous, pour la cour, nous dire ce qui s'est passé pendant votre enfance?' La voix du procureur était beaucoup plus douce et chaleureuse quand il s'adressait aux enfants.

'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?' Harry avait l'intention de parler le moins possible. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter ce qu'avait été sa vie avant Poudlard, surtout devant autant de gens.

'Vos conditions de vie, mon enfant.' Edwin grimaça au ton paternaliste mais ne fit pas de remarque. Plus ils seraient polis et gentils et mieux le procès se déroulerait.

'Nous avions une chambre pour deux, avec une mousse et un vieux duvet pour dormir. J'avais de meilleurs vêtements qu'Harry, parce qu'il fallait que je paraisse bien en public. Il ne nous frappait jamais où des gens aurait pu le voir. On mangeait le midi, surtout l'année ou nous sommes allés à l'école. Autre chose?' demanda Edwin qui n'avait pas plus envie de s'épancher que son frère. Le verdict fut amené à une vitesse rarement vue jusque là en jugement: James fut condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité, avec possibilité de choisir d'aller à Nurmengard au bout de dix ans. Ce n'était que de la fausse clémence, car les enchantements sur Nurmengard était bien plus insidieux et vicieux que les Détraqueurs. mais James s'énerva et s'insurgea:

'Ce n'est qu'une parodie de procès! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Ce sont ces petits monstres qui vous ont manipulé!' tempêta-t-il.

'De quoi te plains-tu, James? Tu as eu un procès. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Tu demanderas à mon père ce qu'il en pense.' répondit Ada calmement. Les Aurors emmenèrent James. Ce fut la dernière fois que les jumeaux le virent.

La seconde partie de l'audience fut rapidement expédiée aussi. Elle portait sur la demande d'adoption et de rituel de sang de la Famille Black. Walburga regarda sa nièce Andromeda plaidoyer en leur faveur en compagnie de son mari avec une désapprobation évidente. Finalement, Ada et Walburga, qui étaient deux des trois dernières personnes à porter le nom de Black, furent autorisée à réaliser le rituel.

L'apparence des jumeaux changea peu après le rituel.. Les traits un peu plus fins, les cheveux un peu plus noirs, un peu plus grands en taille, plus besoin de lunettes, et ils gardèrent les yeux verts de Lily.

Harry et Edwin se rapprochèrent beaucoup de Neville et de Ron dans les semaines qui suivirent. Ils devinrent très intimes, c'était les meilleurs amis possibles, se rapprochant plus de frères que d'amis, en vérité.

Le soir d'Halloween, pendant le festin, l'incompétent qui servait de professeur de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) fit une entrée dramatique, et déclara qu'un troll se promenait en liberté dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les préfets furent donc chargés de ramener les élèves dans les salles communes. Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'Hermione, la meilleure élève de Gryffondor, était absente. En en faisant part à se amis, il sût qu'elle était partie pleurer dans les toilettes après une énième moquerie sur son statut de rat de bibliothèque. Ils décidèrent rapidement d'aller la chercher puis de rentrer dans la salle commune. Ils la trouvèrent effectivement dans les toilettes, mais avec le troll. Le monstre les vit et se dirigea vers eux. Sa massue s'abattit sur le lavabo juste à côté des garçons, et ils tremblèrent de peur. Hermione était pétrifiée par la peur, de l'autre côté du lavabo. Voyant que le troll levait à nouveau sa massue, Harry hurla le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête:

'WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA'

La massue du troll jaillit comme une fusée de la grosse main velue, rebondit contre le plafond et retomba avec force contre le crane dégarni de la masse verte. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Ce fut le moment que choisirent les professeurs pour arriver avec Ada et Mme Pomfresh. Après un examen par les deux Médicomages, qui révéla que personne n'était blessé, les professeurs s'enquirent de ce qui s'était déroulé dans les toilettes qui tenait désormais plus d'un champs de bataille. Une punition fut attribuée au garçons.

Après cet épisode, ils se rapprochèrent également d'Hermione, qui devint leur meilleure amie, confidente et bourreau de travail. En effet, avec elle, impossible d'échapper au labeur ou de bâcler un devoir.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent vite. Les jumeaux avaient décidés de cuisiner Ada pendant, à propos de ce qui était caché à Poudlard. Ils étaient en effet persuadés, avec les trois autres, que Snape voulait voler cette chose. Ils avaient juste réussi à savoir d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse qui les appréciait, que cela avait un rapport avec Nicolas Flamel. Et il y avait autre chose, de tout aussi important: l'espèce de spectre qui trainait dans la Forêt Interdite et qui tuait les licornes. Ce spectre donnait une peur profonde aux jumeaux, et alimentaient les cauchemars d'Edwin. Le soir de Noël, alors qu'ils aidaient Ada à faire le repas Square Grimmaurd, ils l'interrogèrent sur le mystérieux Nicolas Flamel.

'C'est un célèbre alchimiste. Le seul qui ait jamais réussi à créer la Pierre Philosophale.'

'Ouah! La classe! Mais c'est quoi la Pierre Philosophale?' demanda Edwin.

'Langage, poussin! Un jeune homme de bonne famille ne parle pas ainsi.'

'Parce qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille appelle les gens «poussin»?' répliqua Edwin. Ada le regarda d'un air blasé et se replongea de la farce de la dinde. Harry baissa le nez vers les pommes de terre qu'il avait l'honneur et la joie d'éplucher. Ada, sans relever la tête de la volaille qu'elle farcissait commença à faire un long sermon à Edwin sur le comportement qu'il se devait d'avoir. Sermon qui fut repris par Walburga qui entra dans la cuisine suivie par Kreacher, son elfe de maison. Qui ne faisait pas grand chose d'autre que de suivre sa maîtresse et de nettoyer la chambre de Regulus, le frère mort de Sirius. Le reste de la maison était dans un état déplorable, mais comme Ada et les jumeaux ne logeaient pas là le reste du temps, Ada ayant un appartement quelque part à Londres et les jumeaux étant à Poudlard, de même qu'Ada provisoirement, et que cela ne semblait pas déranger Walburga, rien n'était fait pour améliorer le cadre de vie.

Les jumeaux passèrent le meilleur Noël de leur courte vie. Ils eurent moins de cadeaux que d'habitude, mais ils le passèrent avec des gens les aimant vraiment, et pas avec des gens près à tout pour se faire bien voir du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Ni avec un père qui les regardait comme la pire des moisissures. Ils reçurent entre autre des cadeau de la part de Ron, d'Hermione, de Neville, d'Ada et Walburga bien sûr, mais aussi de Dean, Seamus et d'un expéditeur inconnu. Ce dernier paquet contenait un mot: _Ceci vous revient, je l'avais emprunté à votre père avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en prison. Cela vous appartient désormais, à vous et à votre sœur. Comme c'est elle l'Héritière des Potter, à votre sœur en fait._

Pour le Nouvel An, ils allèrent à la réception organisée par les Malefoy. Ils eurent droit à la plus grande série de règles, de recommandations et d'ordres de leur vie. Par exemple, un passage de la logorrhée prononcée par Ada et Walburga à tour de rôle fut cela:

'Ne montez pas aux arbres n'adressez pas la parole aux adultes soyez polis même avec les gens que vous n'aimez pas essayez de vous liez d'amitié avec les enfants Malefoy se sont des cousins éloignés et l'idéal serait qu'un de vous se marie avec une des filles, elle s'appelle Dymphna la plus grande et Ourania la plus petite elles ont 9 et 8 ans à la limite un de vous deux pourrais se marier avec Draco qui a votre âge il faut que vous vous teniez droits que vous soyez dignes que vous fassiez attention à votre langage essayez d'obtenir le plus d'information sur les autres enfants que vous rencontrerez et leur famille ne froissez pas vos vêtements faites attention au couvert quand vous mangez ne mangez pas trop quand on vous servira un plat car il y en a une vingtaine et il faut que vous en mangiez un peu à chaque fois ne dites que le moins possible sur les Black et les Potter essayez de vous comportez en Serpentards faites vous des relations Edwin soit gentil avec tous les gens qui viendront te parler pour ne rien dire même avec le Ministre de la Magie...'

Et cela continua jusqu'au moment du départ. Ils se rendirent compte que ces recommandations n'étaient pas superflues car elles trouvèrent toutes un intérêt. Quand il rentrèrent -tard- ils furent féliciter par Walburga et Ada pour n'avoir commis que -que- quinze impairs, car 'Pour des enfants qui n'ont pas reçus l'éducation appropriée et qui vont à leur première réception c'est bien d'en avoir fait si peu.' Ils allèrent se coucher en détestant définitivement les réceptions et en se promettant de chercher à les éviter le plus possible à l'avenir.

Dans le Poudlard Express ils durent à nouveau rester quelque temps avec les enfants de la haute société. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des Serpentards. Et même si il devaient encore supporter Draco Malefoy qu'ils détestaient et qu'il leur rendait bien, cela fut plus agréable et moins protocolaire que la réception. Ils purent enfin rejoindre Neville et Hermione et discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Nicolas Flamel. Hermione leur expliqua ce qu'était la Pierre Philosophale tout en se traitant d'idiote pour n'avoir pas fait le lien. En arrivant ils firent part à Ron de leurs découvertes. Il était resté au château pour Noël, parce que même si sa famille était de Sang-Pur, ils étaient très pauvre et avec sept enfants, il valait mieux qu'ils restent à Poudlard, même si les deux plus grands Weasley gagnaient déjà de l'argent tout en faisant leurs études.

Le temps passa et ils furent persuadés que c'était bien la Pierre Philosophale qui était gardée dans Poudlard. Ils continuaient de croire que c'était Snape qui avait après elle. Ils eurent également quelques violentes altercations avec Draco Malefoy qui s'amusait beaucoup à les provoquer sur le terrain de leurs familles, pour Ron et les jumeaux, de leurs difficultés scolaires, pour Ron et Neville, et sur leurs apparences, pour Ron et Hermione. Les jumeaux finissaient invariablement sermonnés par Ada sur l'importance d'avoir de bonnes relations avec les Malefoy, et recevaient systématiquement une lettre de Walburga disant la même chose avec des mots différents.

Plus l'année avançait et plus ils extorquaient d'informations à Hagrid. Pour protéger la pierre, bien sûr. Ils s'arrangèrent aussi pour que le dragon que Hagrid voulait adopter soit remis à Charlie, un des grands frères de Ron, qui était dragonnier, avant qu'il n'y ait des victimes. Ils empruntèrent la cape d'invisibilité à Ada. Et un soir, ils entendirent quelqu'un dire qu'il passerait à l'action pour avoir la Pierre le soir même. Pensant toujours que c'était Snape, ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité après le repas, et s'y cachèrent tout les cinq.

Ils passèrent la porte du couloir du second étage, endormirent Touffu, le Cerbère, grâce à la flûte qu'Hagrid avait offert à Hermione à Noël, passèrent la trappe pour se retrouver dans un filet du diable dont Neville les débarrassa. Harry se chargea d'attraper une clé en utilisant le balai dans la salle suivante. Ron les fit passer au jeu d'échec, mais malheureusement il dut se sacrifier pour gagner. Hermione resta avec lui. Les trois autres traversèrent une salle où un troll gisait, assommé. Neville eut une pensée reconnaissante pour l'homme qui les avait précédé et qui avait vaincu le troll. L'épreuve de logique avec potion fut résolue par Edwin, qui avait interdit aux deux autres d'y réfléchir, sous prétexte de servir lui aussi à quelque chose. Ils passèrent le mur de flammes, et se retrouvèrent face à un miroir et quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était objectivement pas Snape.


	5. Chapitre 4

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais, il passe rapidement sur beaucoup de choses, mais c'est pour avancer plus vite vers des années qui seront plus intéressantes que tout ce que je pourrais écrire sur les deux premières années._

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

Chapitre 4

Ce quelqu'un était en fait Quirrel, l'incapable professeur de DCFM. Il se parlait à lui même. Sa deuxième voix finit par lui indiquer la présence des trois élèves qui s'étaient avancés sans bruit pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose. Quirrel les stupéfixia avant qu'ils n'aient le temps juste d'ouvrir la bouche. Neville, regarda dans le miroir, et se vit mettre la Pierre dans sa poche. Il sentit la dudite poche s'alourdir considérablement. La voix signala à Quirrel qu'il avait la Pierre en sa possession. Mais quand l'homme toucha Neville pour s'en emparer, sa main prit feu tandis que Neville ressentait une horrible douleur dans sa cicatrice. L'homme essaya à nouveau de toucher Neville, mais su fut son bras qui s'enflamma. En titubant, le professeur tomba sur Harry sur le dos et son torse prit feu, Pendant qu'Harry hurlait de douleur. Quirrel roula au sol mais le feu se répandait encore et il brûla complètement, sous les regards effarés des garçons. Un espèce de spectre quitta le corps calciné et s'en alla non sans avoir maudit les garçons. Seul Harry était débarrassé du sort de stupéfixion, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il était bien trop horrifié pour bouger.

Ce fut ainsi que les découvrirent les professeurs, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils furent emmené à l'infirmerie ou ils furent accueilli par Mme Pomfresh encore plus affolée que d'haitude. Ada avait finit son stage deux mois avant. Les brûlures bénignes d'Harry furent soignées promptement. Le lendemain soir, au festin de fin d'année, les points attribués à Gryffondor pour leurs actions leur permit de gagner la coupe des Quatres Maisons.

Mais quand Ada vint les chercher à la gare le lendemain, ils n'échappèrent pas plus que leurs amis au sermon et aux cris que les adultes leurs réservait. Le Professeur Snape eut la mauvaise idée de passer à ce moment-là et eut à rendre des comptes par rapport à l'attribution de points supplémentaires. Depuis quand récompensait-on les bêtises à Poudlard? Le brave homme mit en avant qu'il avait été contre cette idée. Cela ne calma pas les diverses personnes responsables des enfants qui continuèrent à hurler sur les six victimes de leur colère pendant encore un bon quart d'heure.

Pendant l'Été, après avoir été privés de sortie et dû faire leurs devoirs de vacances et même s'avancer dans les différentes matières pendant deux semaines, les jumeaux eurent l'autorisation d'être vraiment en vacances. Mais deux jours par semaine restait tout de même consacrés à leur éducation de Sang-Pur et à s'avancer dans le programme, quoique c'était plus du rattrapage concernant les potions. Et si Harry fit montre d'un talent certain dans ce domaine une fois qu'il n'était pas stressé par les commentaires incendiaires et sarcastiques de Snape, Edwin prouva à quel point il était dangereux de lui donner un chaudron.

Ils rendaient visite assez souvent à diverses familles de sorciers, dont les Longbottom et les Weasley, mais aussi aux Malefoy. Et nos pauvres jumeaux durent subir trois réceptions pendant les vacances, dont une consacrée à leur anniversaire. Ce fut un des moments les plus ennuyeux de leur courte vie, même si l'anniversaire familial qu'ils firent en petit comité fut de loin leur meilleur anniversaire.

Ils découvrirent pour le plus grand malheur de Walburga et d'Ada qu'ils avaient un talent inné pour les blagues et autres plaisanteries. Ils créèrent donc une alliance avec une autre paire de jumeaux, les Weasley, et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Ada les amena presque avec soulagement à King's Cross, en plaignant mentalement les professeurs qui allaient en baver. Elle donna néanmoins comme consigne de centrer leur blague sur l'incapable de nouveau professeur de DCFM qui avait presque kidnappé Edwin pour faire des photographies avec lui. Ada se dit quand même qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour les professeurs, après tout, elle avait été jusqu'à confisquer la cape d'invisibilité.

Pour la sécurité de tous, évidemment, et non pas pour pouvoir l'étudier tout au long de l'année. Non, non, où allez-vous cherchez cela? De toutes façons, c'était sa cape, donc elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Le début d'année fut en effet éprouvant pour l'équipe professorale. De mystérieux plaisantin faisait effectivement des blagues au moment les plus inopportuns et les plus dérangeants pour eux. Mais ils ne purent réussir à savoir qui agissait. Par ailleurs, les jumeaux Weasley semblaient s'être calmés.

Harry passa les qualifications pour le poste d'Attrapeur haut la main. Edwin ayant un vertige atroce, l'obligeant même à agripper le mur lorsqu'il descendait les escaliers, ne participa pas, malgré les encouragements du Capitaine de Gryffondor pensant que si Harry était doué à ce point, il ne pouvait qu'en être de même pour Edwin.

Un jour, Miss Teigne fut retrouvée pétrifiée dans un couloir, à côté d'une inscription. Commença alors un moment de peur pour l'école. La Chambre des Secrets avait été réouverte. Les Nés-Moldus étaient pétrifiés les uns après les autres sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Les cinq amis cherchaient ce qui pouvait bien se passé. Mais un jour qu'ils allaient chez Hagrid, ils virent des Aurors arrêter le demi-Géant. Celui-ci lança à l'intention des élèves qu'il savait caché à proximité:

'Les araignées fuient vers la Forêt. Et on a tué mes poulets!'

Hermione trouva grâce à cela la créature de la Chambre. Un Basilic, le Roi des Serpents. Cela éclaira pour nos trois Survivants pourquoi ils entendaient dans les murs des voix que personne d'autre n'entendait: ils étaient Fourchelangues. Ils gardèrent cela pour eux, mais le dirent néanmoins à Ron et Hermione. Mais ce que les cinq ne comprenaient pas, c'était pourquoi les élèves étaient seulement pétrifiés. Ils supposèrent que c'était parce que le Basilic se faisait vieux. Hermione s'arrangea pour dire à tout les élèves Nés-Moldus de regarder avec un miroir dans un couloir avant d'y tourner. Mais elle fut pétrifier avec trois autres élèves de Gryffondor. Ses amis étaient extrêmement inquiets. Mais Mme Pomfresh assura que la potion qu'elle pourrait préparer des que les Mandragores seraient arrivées à maturité guérirait les élèves.

Un soir, peu avant la fin de la préparation de la potion, alors que Ron cherchait son rat Croûtard partout dans le château, ils tombèrent devant un attroupement d'élèves manifestement effarés. Sur le mur, écris avec ce qui semblait être du sang, était inscris la phrase suivante: «Ses os reposeront pour l'éternité dans la Chambre». Par association d'idée avec le mot «éternité» Neville pensa à Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui hantait les toilettes des filles du second étage. Il fit part de son intuition à ses amis. Alors qu'Harry était partisan de prévenir les professeurs, Ron et Edwin étaient pour aller sauver directement la victime de l'Héritier. Finalement, Neville les aida à convaincre Harry d'y aller. Ils se faufilèrent alors vers les toilettes. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué que quelqu'un les avait suivis: un garçon blond portant l'uniforme des Serdaigles. Arrivés dans les toilettes, Mimi leur confirma la théorie de Neville. Ils trouvèrent l'entrée sous un lavabo et Edwin l'ouvrit en Fourchelangue. Ils s'y glissèrent les un après les autres. Le Serdaigle y entra lui aussi juste avant que l'entrée ne se referme. Ils tombèrent sur des os de petits animaux, qui craquaient et crissaient sous leurs pas. Ils ratèrent une nouvelle fois l'élève qui les suivait. Ils firent face à une porte à moitié effondrée. Ce fut cette fois-ci Neville qui l'ouvrit. A nouveau, le Serdaigle se glissa juste à temps derrière eux. Mais une fois encore, les autres ne le remarquèrent pas. Ils étaient beaucoup trop effarés par le spectacle qui s'étendait devant eux.

_D'après vous, qui est la personne qui les a suivis? Un indice? Ce personnage est concerné par la partie UA du résumé... _

_A bientôt._


	6. Chapitre 5

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

Chapitre 5

La Chambre des Secrets était en fait une salle pouvant largement servir de salle de bal pour une réception des Malefoy. L'idée effleura Edwin que cela avait peut-être été son utilité première, salle de bal pour Salazar Serpentard, et que la coutume barbare de torturer des gens en les faisant danser était peut-être plus vieille que Poudlard. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée déplacée et se concentra à nouveau sur la situation dramatique. La Chambre des Secrets était donc une salle de dimensions colossales. Le plafond était bien à l'équivalent de deux étages entiers de Poudlard (dont les plafonds étaient déjà hauts) et était décoré de ce qui avait sûrement été des fresques, mais qui avait pris l'humidité, et la seule chose reconnaissable était les initiales du possesseur de l'endroit, au point culminant de la voute.

En largeur et en longueur, la pièce devait bien être aussi grande, voir même un peu plus, que la Grande Salle. Les murs étaient décorés de grandes statues, représentant des choses variées, allant de Salazar Serpentard jusqu'à Salazar Serpentard, en passant par Salazar Serpentard et un ou deux serpents. Le Serdaigle était maintenant sûr d'avoir trouvé son maître en matière d'égocentrisme et de vanité. Il se demanda rapidement pourquoi les idées les plus idiotes venaient quand on était dans une situation dramatique, tragique, dangereuse voir potentiellement mortelle. Puis il revint sur ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Les murs avaient sans doute eux aussi été peint, mais l'on ne voyait plus guère que de vagues volutes verts. Quoiqu'on ne pouvait être sûr de la couleur d'origine, vu que tout était vert.

En effet, l'humidité évoquée plus haut était la principale responsable des dégâts subies par la Chambre. De tout les ravages apportés par le temps, la déchéance des peintures était des plus frappantes. Des trainées vertes ou grises se disputaient les murs et le plafond, tandis que des nappes d'eau s'étendaient sur le sol. Le fait que poussaient différentes moisissures, ainsi que la clarté qui régnait sur la pièce démontrait l'étendue des pouvoirs de son créateur: plus de mille ans après sa mort, l'éclairage magique remplissait toujours son devoir.

Au pied de la plus grande statue, qui faisait face à l'entrée, se trouvait le Basilic, enroulé sur lui-même, les paupières baissée, d'une immobilité qui le ferait croire mort si sa langue ne sortait pas de temps à autres. Assis au pied de la statue un jeune homme portant un uniforme de coupe passée de mode depuis au moins soixante-dix ans lisait un carnet noir. Le jeune homme devait avoir environ dix-sept ans, mais il semblait irréel, impalpable. Harry remarque qu'on pouvait voir à travers lui. Il était malgré tout d'une beauté incroyable. Des traits fins et aristocratiques, des cheveux châtains à reflets cuivrés et dorés, une peau laiteuse parfaite, une bouche rose et ourlée qui semblait exquise, nota distraitement Neville. Au-dessus de lui, dans les bras de la statue, se trouvait Ginny Weasley, morte ou inconsciente. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient au-dessus des membres de la statue. Sa peau était beaucoup plus pâle que de coutume. Le Serdaigle remarqua avec soulagement que sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Il aimait bien les Weasley, même si personne n'aurait pu s'en rendre compte au vu de son comportement plus qu'insupportable à leur égard. Il avait bien dû faire pleurer deux ou trois chaque membre présent à Poudlard, même si les garçons Weasley ne pleuraient pas en public. À cet instant, Ginevra Weasley ressemblait à une princesse de contes de fées Moldus, et même à la reine dont on lui avait donné le nom.

Le lecteur finit par refermer le carnet avec un clappement sec, tandis qu'aucun des garçons n'avaient esquissés le moindre geste depuis leur entrée dans la Chambre, près de cinq minutes plus tôt. Il se rapprocha d'eux lentement.

'La moindre des choses aurait été de se présenter.' prononça calmement et doucement le spectre,mais de façons suffisamment distincte pour qu'ils entendent sa voix de manière claire. Et, Merlin, quelle voix! Elle était chaude, douce, elle donnait envie de s'y lover, d'obéir à chaque chose prononcée par le jeune homme qui portait les couleurs de Serpentard. Ce détail fit froncer les sourcils au Serdaigle. Ils étaient manifestement face à l'Héritier, mais il ne le connaissait pas, alors qu'il avait déjà rencontré tous les héritiers de familles de Sang-Purs même les moins influentes et qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler d'une quelconque rencontre avec lui ou quelqu'un lui ressemblant. Mais il était face à quelqu'un d'impalpable, alors la lignée de laquelle était issu le spectre était peut-être éteinte.

Le carnet devait être ce qui renfermait le spectre, et un sortilège de magie particulièrement sombre devait pomper l'énergie de Weasley n°7 pour donner vie au spectre. Le transfert prendrait fin quand toute l'énergie de Ginny aurait été donnée au spectre, qui d'ailleurs devenait de moins en moins immatériel et transparent de secondes en secondes. Le bientôt-plus-spectre reprit la parole.

'Je m'appelle Tom Riddle. Et vous?'

'Neville Longbottom.'

'Ronald Weasley.'

'Harry Potter-Black.'

'Edwin Potter-Black.' les garçons semblaient envoûtés par la voie de l'homme et avaient en apparence oublié la raison de leur venue et Ginny.

'Des Potter-Black. Intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.' repris l'homme. Le Serdaigle était maintenant certain que le père du presque-revenant n'était pas un Sang-Pur. Aucune famille ne s'était jamais appelée Riddle. Mais le plus-vraiment-spectre se tourna vers lui.

'Et toi?'Les Gryffondors se tournèrent précipitamment vers le Serdaigle qu'ils n'avaient jusque là pas remarqué.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?' cracha Ron en sa direction.

'Je vous ai suivis. Une difficulté tout simplement énorme.' Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui offris son sourire le plus charmeur.

'Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, Monsieur. Et vous devez être l'Héritier de Serpentard, et donc des Gaunt. Vous devez donc être le fils de Merope Gaunt, le bâtard que cette trainée à eu avec un Moldu.' Autant le le Serpentard souriait au début de sa phrase, autant il était devenus rouge de colère à la fin. Il n'était plus vraiment beau, les traits défigurés par la rage. Et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge. Les autres semblaient avoir repris leurs esprits. Ron, dans son infinie retenue de Gryffondor, courut vers sa sœur en beuglant.

'Ginny!' Draco, se demandant comment il pouvait être si dépourvu de toutes réflexions, décida de le suivre pour l'aider. Lui, en effet, n'avais pas oublié qu'un Basilic paressait tranquillement entre leur position et la cible du roux. Il hurla d'ailleurs pour le prévenir:

'Crétin! Un Basilic se tient entre elle et toi!'

'Je ne t'ai rien demandé, le Sang-Pur!' lui répondit l'autre toujours en courant.

' Tu es un Sang-Pur aussi! J'essaye de t'aider à ce que vous retourniez tout les deux en haut en vie! Tu pourrais avoir un minimum de reconnaissance! Ou alors cela aussi tu l'a vendu pour pouvoir manger?' rétorqua le blond. Le roux se retourna et fusilla le Serdaigle du regard. Puis il se remit à courir.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à proximité du Basilic qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il firent alors quelque chose de tellement inconscient et bête que Draco se demanda jusqu'à sa mort, plusieurs années plus tard, comment était-il possible que lui et Ron ne se soient pas fait tués immédiatement après cela: ils escaladèrent le Basilic. Qui ne fit rien pour les en empêcher, les tuer, ou encore les tuer. Apparemment, il ne bougeait que sur ordre de son maître. Qui était actuellement occupé à monologuer sur son identité devant trois gosses s'acharnant sur lui pour le blesser. Sans succès.

Ron et Draco descendaient Ginny de la statue quand ils se rendirent compte que l'Héritier s'était finalement souvenu qu'il avait un monstre pouvant tuer d'au moins quatre façons différentes sous ses ordres. Draco regarda à ses pieds le carnet noir qu'il soupçonnait de contenir Tom Riddle. Il s'en saisit, puis marcha calmement au centre de la salle. Là, il commença à lancer les sorts offensifs les plus sombres qu'il connaissait. Mais cela ne semblait pas très efficaces.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Neville et Edwin tentaient de combattre Tom les yeux fermés tout en évitant les crochets du Basilic et les sorts de Riddle, sorts dont ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir l'envie d'apprendre les effets qu'ils auraient si d'aventure il arrivait qu'un d'eux se fasse toucher. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi près de Draco qui lançait lui aussi des sorts peu légaux mais sur le carnet. Edwin lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, ajoutant qu'il serait plus efficaces en lançant ces sorts sur Tom ou le Basilic. Ce à quoi rétorqua Draco qu'il lançait justement ses sorts sur le Serpentard, et que ceux qui faisaient des choses inutiles, c'était eux.

Harry avait entendu la conversation entre Draco et son frère. Saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, il se saisit du carnet et le projeta entre les crochets du Roi des Serpents au moment où celui-ci fermait la gueule. Le carnet fut transpercé par un des crochets. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans la pièce et Tom Riddle disparut. Le carnet semblait saigner de l'encre. Le Basilic sembla chercher son maître, puis, considérant sûrement qu'il n'avait plus de maître, sembla s'endormir. Cependant, Harry ne le laissa pas tranquille:

'_**Vas dormir ailleurs! Mais ne te crois pas tout permis. Les deux autres bruns et moi sommes tes nouveaux maîtres. Nous parlons Fourchelangue aussi**_!' siffla-t-il.

Ron faisait léviter sa sœur soigneusement vers la sortie quand les cinq garçons virent arriver Fumseck avec le Choixpeau. L'oiseau lâcha ce dernier sur la tête de Neville et le couvre-chef s'interrogea à haute voix quelques instants après sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à mettre le garçon dans cette maison.

'En effet', déclara-t-il, 'il me semble que finalement il aurait été bien mieux à Serdaigle.' Les élèves étaient trop fatigués et ahuris pour faire un quelconque commentaire. Fumseck s'empara soudain de Ginny. Il attrapa Harry et Draco dans l'autre serre, et Edwin et Neville dans son bec. Harry s'arrangea pour dire aux portes de s'ouvrir avant qu'ils ne rentrent dedans. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi en tas dans les toilettes, le Choixpeau et le phénix au-dessus, au pied de divers professeurs semblant plus que furieux.

Ils se reçurent le pire sermon de leur vie. En démêlant l'histoire avec Ginny qui s'était réveillée, ils surent qu'elle était possédée par Tom Riddle au travers du carnet. Dumbledore sembla soucieux à l'annonce de ce nom. Pour des raisons inconnues des Gryffondors, Draco Malefoy insista lourdement pour que sa participation à cette histoire soit cachée. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les élèves pétrifiés avaient été soignés et que les garçons avaient racontés tout ce qui s'était passé à Hermione, Neville, Harry et Edwin furent convoquer dans le bureau du directeur.

'Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.' dit le vieil homme. 'Je dois vous parler à propos de plusieurs éléments extrêmement importants. Pour cette raison, je vous demanderai de n'en parler qu'a des gens en qui vous avez une confiance totale, et dont vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne le répèterons pas. Est-ce compris?' Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

'Bien. Vous avez tous déjà entendu parler de Lord Voldemort. Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est que son nom de naissance est Tom Marvolo Riddle. Oui, le nom du spectre que vous avez combattu il y a quelque jours dans les sous-sols de l'école. Vous comprenez que j'étais vraiment inquiet. Il a partagé son âme en plusieurs morceaux, et vous en avez détruit un.' Les presque adolescents étaient livides. Comment pouvait on faire cela? Et pourquoi?

'Le but de cette opération est de pouvoir, après sa mort, être ressuscité. La plus grande crainte de Voldemort étant bien évidemment de périr. Ce qui nous amène à notre sujet suivant. Peu avant votre naissance, une prophétie a été annoncée:

_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche,**_

_**Il sera né de ceux qui l'auront par trois fois défié,**_

_**Il naîtra quand le mois de Juillet expirera,**_

_**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal,**_

_**Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore**_

_**Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit...**_

C'est à peu près cela.' continua le vieil homme. 'Un espion de Voldemort a rapporté cette prophétie à son maître, mais de façon incomplète. Cependant, il arrive que les prophéties se réalisent de façons incomplètes ou non prévues. C'est notamment le cas pour celle qui nous occupe.' Neville fronça les sourcils. Il avait conscience qu'eux trois remplissaient parfaitement les critères.

'Comment cela?' demanda-t-il.

'Tout les trois êtes ceux «marqués comme son égal». Tout les trois avez le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour cette raison, je vais vous demander de faire attention à ne pas vous mettre dans des situations dangereuses. Nous aurons besoin de vous quand il reviendra. Et en attendant, vous êtes des cibles de choix. Pour la même raison, vous commencerez un entrainement à la rentrée prochaine.' Harry et Neville se regardaient avec appréhension. Edwin de son côté se doutait que quelque chose comme cela lui serait demandé à un moment ou un autre, et il était prêt mentalement à l'accepter. Il s'inquiétait juste pour son frère et Neville. C'était en revanche plus dur à accepter pour ces derniers qui ne s'y attendaient absolument pas. Mais ils hochèrent finalement la tête. Le Directeur les congédia et ils allèrent se coucher la tête pleine de ces informations. Le lendemain ils rentreraient chez eux.

Dans le Poudlard Express, ils discutèrent avec Hermione et Ron des informations de Dumbledore d'une part, et du comportement de Malefoy d'autre part. Ce dernier avait recommencé à se comporter comme une authentique vipère, alors que dans la Chambre des Secrets, il avait montré qu'il pouvait être supportable et même courageux. C'était même lui qui avait compris ce qui se passait avec le carnet. Mais il avait repris son comportement du parfait Sang-Pur. C'était une énigme totale.

Sur le quai, les jumeaux retrouvèrent Ada. Celle-ci était seule. Ils allèrent au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait été complètement rénové pendant qu'Harry et Edwin étaient à Poudlard. Les tapis avaient disparus, les murs avaient été repeints, les meubles changés, et tout était propre. La maison était désormais claire et agréable à vivre. Mais toujours aucune trace de Walburga.

Ada les fit asseoir dans la cuisine et leur expliqua comment se dérouleraient les vacances. Comme elle avait beaucoup de travail (elle avait finit sa dernière année de Médicomagie et travaillait désormais dans une clinique), la journée ils iraient avec Neville, Ron ou Hermione, et le soirs ils seraient avec elle pour des leçons pour être de parfaits Sang-Purs. En outre, elle leur expliqua rapidement que Walburga était partie s'installer chez les Malefoy. Et inutile de penser échapper aux réceptions. Elle leur présenta également le nouvel elfe de maison, Tricei. Un fracas de verre brisé résonna dans le couloir. Ada soupira.

'Je tenais à ce miroir, Nymphadora.'

'Désolée. Et ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora.' fit la nouvelle venue avec un sourire peiné.

'Harry, Edwin, je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks, une cousine. Son appartement est actuellement dans un état lamentable, alors elle squatte ici en attendant que les dégâts soient réparés. Poussin, voici Harry et Edwin, mes frères.'

'Enchanté'

'Enchanté'

'Enchantée. Et appelez-moi Tonks, par pitié.'

'Tonks?'

'Oui Harry?'

'C'est Edwin.'

'Oh pardon. Donc?'

'Pourquoi tes cheveux ont changés trois fois de couleurs depuis que tu es entrée dans la pièce?'

'C'est parce que je suis Métamorphomage. C'est pratique quand on fait Auror, comme moi.'

'Tu es Auror?'

'Apprentie. Toi, tu es Harry, c'est ça?'

'Oui.'

Ada avait regardé le dialogue avec un air blasé. Puis ils s'attablèrent et la conversation continua autour d'un lapin à la moutarde.

_A bientôt _


	7. Chapitre 6

Harry Potter, ses personnages, son univers appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

Chapitre 6

Les jours de vacances se passèrent comme Ada l'avait prédit. De plus, Harry et Edwin passait beaucoup de temps avec Tonks, qui leurs enseignait des petites choses utiles. Ada leurs donnait également des leçons pour qu'ils soient des Sang-Purs corrects, à défauts d'être parfaits. Elle força également la Métamorphomage à y participer. Selon elle, apprendre à ne pas montrer ses émotions et à se tenir correctement, aiderait l'apprentie Auror pour ne pas faire d'erreurs en mission. Un autre type de leçon commença aussi pour ces trois là: Ada leur fit débuter leur apprentissage des Arts Sombres.

'Pourquoi veux-tu nous apprendre la Magie Noire? La Magie des assassins et des Mages Sombres!' cracha Edwin.

'La Magie n'est pas cantonnée en une catégorie «pour les gentils et une catégorie «pour les méchants», mes poussins. Tout Magie peut être bonne ou mauvaise. Tout dépend de l'utilisation qu'on en fait. On peut faire des dégâts bien pire avec la magie dite Blanche qu'avec de la magie dite Sombre. Cela demande juste plus d'énergie. À l'origine, les Arts Sombres ont été créés pour dépenser moins d'énergie. Et il y a des magies de soins dite Sombre, et de la magie protectrice dite Sombre,... Dans vos positions, poussins, ce serait du suicide que de ne pas les apprendre, ainsi que la magie offensive Sombre.' expliqua calmement Ada. 'Évidemment, Nymphadora, tu ferais mieux de ne pas crier sur tout les toits que tu sais l'utiliser, et rester discrète quand tu l'utilise.'

'Ed, si nous connaissons les Arts Sombres nous aurons plus de moyens pour nous prémunir contre eux.' Harry regarda son frère qui donna son accord de mauvaise grâce. Tonks hocha simplement la tête.

'Mais si un jour, je trouve que cela va trop loin, je te dénoncerai sans hésitation au Ministère.' ajouta tout de même la Métamorphomage.

Juste après l'anniversaire des jumeaux et la réception donnée à cette occasion Square Grimmaurd cette fois-ci, où Tonks ne fut pas invitée et où les jumeaux constatèrent les tensions entre Walburga et la tête des Maisons Black et Potter, Ada, cette dernière reçut une lettre cacheté par le sceau du Département de contrôle des Prisons du Ministère de la Magie.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est?' demanda Harry.

'Une autorisation pour aller rendre visite à mon père. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.'

'Tu veux aller rendre visite à Sirius Black? Celui qui nous a vendus au Lord Sombre? Tu es folle?' s'étouffa Edwin. Ada fronça les sourcils.

'Je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit, poussin, et je suis persuadée de son innocence.'

'C'était le Gardien du Secret de Godric's Hollow! Et il a tué plein de Moldus et le quatrième Maraudeur!'

Ada le regarda d'un air vague et sortit de la cuisine.

'Je me prépare et j'y vais. Nymphadora, reste avec eux toute la journée s'il te plait.'

La journée se déroula, morose, malgré les efforts que Tonks faisait pour rendre joyeux les jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas digérés que leur sœur soutenait un tel meurtrier.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois assis dans le salon en silence quand on sonna à la porte. Tonks partit ouvrir. Des bruits de voix étouffés provenaient du couloir et après quelques secondes, la Métamorphomage rentra dans le salon en compagnie de deux hommes portant l'uniforme des Aurors.

'Harry, Ed, je vous présente Rufus Scrimgeour et Kingsley Shacklebot. Ce sont des Aurors.' Celui appelé Scrimgeour était grand, brun, et avait les sourcils broussailleux. Celui nommé Shacklebot avait la peau foncée, les cheveux noir coupés courts et des piercings un peu partout.

'Nymphadora, Harry, Edwin, asseyez vous je vous prie. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.' dit Scrimgeour. Les trois autres s'assirent comme demandé. Ils étaient anxieux? Pourquoi ces questions? Quelles étaient-elles? Et Ada qui n'était toujours pas rentrée, alors qu'il était bientôt huit heures du soir.

'Savez-vous où est allée Ada Black-Potter ce matin?' demanda l'Auror.

'Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait à Azkaban, pourquoi? Lui-est il arrivé quelque chose?' répondit Harry avec empressement.

'Vous a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle comptait y faire?' continua l'Auror.

'Voir son père je crois.' dit avec hésitation Edwin. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Shacklebot les regardait comme si il cherchait à savoir si ils en savaient plus qu'ils ne le disaient.

'A-t-elle parler de projets que vous feriez après son retour?' Harry et Edwin essayèrent de se souvenir de ce qu'ils comptaient faire ensemble. Rien ne leurs vint. Ils secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation. Tonks prit alors la parole.

'Monsieur, pouvons-nous savoir ce qui est arrivé à Ada?' interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude. Les Aurors confirmés se regardèrent. Scrimgeour hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Ce fut Shacklebot qui répondit:

'Aujourd'hui, vers 17 heures,Ada Black-Potter a fait évader Sirius Black d'Azkaban. Ils sont actuellement en fuite.'

'Elle a fait QUOI?' cracha Ed.

'Elle a aidé Sirius Black à s'évader.' répondit calmement Scrimgeour.

'Cette sale petite vermine a aidé l'autre enfoiré à s'échapper? Depuis le début, ce qu'elle voulait c'était que l'on soit ici, comme cela quand elle rentrera elle n'aura plus qu'a nous tuer? Et moi qui lui faisait confiance! Elle est encore pire que le pire des Serpentards! Comment a-t-elle pu être envoyée à Poufsouffle?' hurla Edwin.

'Edwin, tais-toi, assied-toi et n'ouvre plus la bouche tant que tu n'est pas calmé. Ce n'est pas un comportement adéquat. Et ton langage est plus qu'inapproprié.' dit autoritairement Harry. L'éducation pour Sang-Pur qu'il avait reçus se voyait à présent bien. Il affichait un visage impassible. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Edwin se rassit en grommelant. Harry reprit la parole.

'Malheureusement, il se pourrait que mon frère ait raison.' continua-t-il calmement. 'C'est pourquoi je demande la protection des Aurors et vous autorise à faire toutes les recherches que vous souhaitez ici.

'Monsieur, je propose que mes parents accueillent Edwin et Harry. J'irai également avec eux. Et il est de mon devoir de vous signaler qu'Ada pratique la Magie Noire à haut niveau, au vu des protections qui sont sur sa chambre.' Tonks avait prit la parole. Elle aussi avait gardé un contrôle total sur ce que les gens pourraient utiliser pour interpréter ses sentiments, et ses cheveux n'avaient pas changés de couleurs.

'Merci, Tonks. Shacklebot ira avec toi et protègera les jumeaux et tes parents avec toi. Je compte sur vous.'

'Oui Monsieur.' répondirent les interpellés. Tonks, Harry et Edwin partirent préparer leurs affaires. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Andromeda et Ted Tonks. Ils transplanèrent dans un parc. En sortant des buissons ils virent sur un banc une femme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux blonds striés de gris, jouant avec un chien noir énorme mais maigre et très sale. Sans savoir pourquoi, en les voyants, Tonks pensa à Ada. Ada était grande, avec les cheveux d'un noir d'encre coupés au carré, une peau excessivement pâle, des yeux argents, froids comme de la glace, qui vous donnaient l'impression qu'ils voyaient jusqu'au plus profond de votre être. Mais contrairement à d'autres personnes donnant la même impression, avec Ada cela ne mettait pas mal à l'aise. Elle était très jolie, et même belle, et son corps allait avec son visage.

Tonks tourna tristement la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer ainsi. Ada était une ennemie, désormais. Dès qu'elle eut expliqué la situation à ses parents, elle appela Charlie Weasley, son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral. Le rouquin arriva rapidement. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la Métamorphomage. Là, Tonks craqua et fondit en larme dans les bras de son ami. Elle lui dit tout ce qui s'était passé, et lui raconta ses sentiments sur les évènements, et ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Ada.

'Jlaime, Charlie,' sanglota-t-elle. 'Jlaime tellement! Mais vlà qu'elle fait évader un criminel hyper dangereux, et qu'èse barre sans laisser de traces. Chfais quoi maintenant?'

'Rien, Nymph, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et de te rendre compte qu'en fait, il y a des personnes qui te conviendront mieux qu'une partisane Mangemort.' Mais Charlie n'était lui-même pas convaincu parce qu'il disait. Lui et Tonks avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec Ada et il ne pensait pas qu'elle fasse évader un criminel, ni qu'elle soutienne les Mangemorts. Mais si elle avait été persuadée de l'innocence de Sirius, cela changeait beaucoup de choses.

De leurs côtés Edwin et Harry étaient dans la chambre que leur avait donné Ted. Ils étaient allongés côtes-à-côtes et regardait le plafond.

'Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela?' demanda Edwin.

'Je ne sais pas. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.'

'Pourquoi est-elle partie, pourquoi a-t-elle libéré Sirius? Je pensais qu'elle nous aimait!'

'Je le pensais aussi.' Harry fit une pause, puis: 'Edwin, promet-moi que nous resterons toujours ensemble.'

'Je te le promet.' Il s'arrêta un cours instant. 'J'avais confiance en Ada.'

'Moi aussi.'

Il y eu un silence. 'Harry. Devenons l'archétype du Sang-Pur. Montons dans la haute société. Manipulons-les et changeons le monde sorcier. Utilisons ce que nous a appris Ada. Puis quand nous serons puissants, tous ceux qui nous ont blessés s'en mordront les doigts.'

'C'est d'accord, Edwin. Nous le ferons. Avec Neville.'

'Avec Neville.'

La réception de la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain fut une épreuve pour tout le monde. Ce fut Charlie qui la lut en premier. Il était resté dormir cette nuit-là, car Tonks avait besoin de lui. Sur la première page de la Gazette s'étalait une énorme photo montrant Ada, sur un balai, tirant Sirius hors d'une cellule, en dessous d'un titre énorme disant: _La tutrice du Survivant et de son frère aide celui qui les a vendus à s'échapper_. L'article à l'intérieur n'avait pas grand intérêt. Mais le roux était tellement absorbé par la photo ne se rendit pas compte que Harry, qui s'était levé, avait remarqué la Gazette. Le plus vieux essaya de cacher le journal quand il remarqua Harry, mais celui-ci tendit la main en silence et Charlie le lui donna à contrecœur. Après Harry, Tonks regarda elle aussi longuement la photo en silence. Puis Edwin. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Mais leur regard était empli de souffrance.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée Dumbledore passa pour prendre des nouvelles des jumeaux. Il leur assura qu'ils seraient en sécurité à Poudlard. Le ministère avait décidé de détacher des Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que les deux Black soient attrapés.

Le reste de l'Été fut morne et gris du point de vue des jumeaux, malgré les fréquentes visites de Ron, Neville et même Hermione. Tonks ne semblait pas en meilleur état qu'eux, ce qui attira un minimum d'attention de la part des jumeaux, qui décidèrent néanmoins de régler cela plus tard.

Le jour de la rentrée, ils s'installèrent tout les cinq, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville et Edwin, dans un compartiment où un homme étrange, vêtu de ce qui ressemblait presque à des haillons, dormait. Les amis s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter. Hermione remarqua tristement le changement de comportement des jumeaux. Pour quelqu'un n'étant pas très proches d'eux, ils avaient l'air heureux de plaisanter avec leurs amis joyeusement. Mais pour Hermione, cela sautait aux yeux que le masque qu'ils affichait était cela: un masque. Ils avaient manifestement fini par intégrer le comportement des Sang-Purs de la haute société: ils ne montraient aucunement leurs émotions, préférant en afficher d'autres sur leur visage. Un regard à Ron et Neville suffit pour lui confirmer qu'ils avaient aussi remarqué.

Un froid terrible envahit soudain le wagon. Les enfants se figèrent, tétanisés par la peur. Une haute silhouette noire se tenait à la porte. Le froid se fit encore un peu plus prenant. L'idée de bonheur avait déserté leurs crânes. Neville entendait la voix d'une femme qui criait de ne pas s'attaquer à des enfants. Harry voyait défiler les années passée à Potter's Heights. Et Edwin se souvenait du moment où Shacklebot avait annoncé qu'Ada les avait trahis. Soudains, le froid reflua. Edwin souleva une paupière. L'homme tenait en respect la créature avec un chien de couleur argent. Un gros chien semblable à celui qu'il avait aperçu dans le parc en allant chez les parents de Tonks.

La créature finit par partir. L'homme retourna près de sa valise, et sortit un énorme tas de chocolat sous différentes formes.

'Mangez.' dit-il aux enfants en leur distribuant du chocolat. 'Je suis le professeur Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Ravi de vous rencontrer.'

'Enchanté, professeur. Je suis Harry Potter-Black et voici mon frère Edwin.'

'Je vous avait reconnu, à vrai dire. Vous êtes le parfait mélange entre Lily, James et Sirius.'

'Vous connaissiez notre mère?' demanda vivement Edwin, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur d'Harry. Mais comme il n'avait affiché sur son visage qu'un vague intérêt, il ne reçut aucune remarque.

'J'ai passé les sept années à Poudlard avec elle à Gryffondor, même si je crains que vous n'ayez plus d'information sur elle en vous adressant à Alice Longbottom.'

'Et bien, merci professeur, nous n'y manqueront pas.' répondit Ed. Le professeur sourit puis se tourna vers Neville.

'Voici donc Neville, n'est ce pas?' Neville parut quelque peu gêné, pour une raison connue de lui seul. Le professeur hocha la tête et se tourna vers Ron.

'Et nous avons donc un Weasley, le sixième fils si je ne me trompe. Ronald?'

'C'est exact professeur.'

'Je ne peux par contre pas deviner votre identité, Mlle?'

'Hermione Granger.'

'Parfait. Mes chers élèves, le professeur m'a demandé de vous entraîner tous les cinq cette année.'

'Tous les cinq?' demanda Harry en affichant un air vaguement interrogatif, de celui que l'on a lorsque que l'on pose une question dont la réponse nous importe peu.

'Tous les cinq.' confirma le professeur.

'Mais pourquoi Ron et moi?' demanda néanmoins Hermione.

'Les voies du Directeur sont impénétrables.'

Un Draco Malefoy accompagné de son habituelle cour choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le compartiment.

'Bonjour les filles. Mais, c'est terrible! Les Détraqueurs doivent vraiment avoir beaucoup d'effet sur toi, Weasley, pour que tu sois d'une telle pâleur. D'un autre côté, tu dois avoir un certain nombre de mauvais souvenirs. Je suppose qu'il y en a un où tu cherche de quoi manger dans les poubelles Moldues avec toute ta famille et que vous êtes chassés comme des chiens par les habitants des alentours. Oh, on dirait que tu vas mieux, tu a reprit ton horrible teinte rouge habituelle. On ne t'a jamais dit que'

'Stop!' La voie de Lupin claqua dans le compartiment. 'Et vous jeune homme, on ne vous a jamais dit qu'on ne se moquait pas de ses camarades ni de leur situation financière?' Sans attendre, il continua. 'Vu votre couleur de cheveux, vous devez être le fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black. Je vais donc devoir enlever des points à Serpentard, car comme ton bon Malefoy, vous devez... Tiens, non, vous êtes à Serdaigle. Étrange, j'aurai juré que vous seriez à Serpentard.'

Pendant que Remus parlait, le regard de Malefoy s'était fait de plus en plus noir et meurtrier, l'apothéose fut atteinte quand le professeur prononça «Serdaigle». Son visage, lui était toujours imperturbable. Il tourna dignement les talons et sortit du compartiment. Le professeur lança 'Moins cinq points pour Serdaigle' avant que le blond ne referme violemment la porte.

_Hmm... Quelqu'un m'avait demandé pourquoi Draco semblait apprécier (relativement) les Weasley. Il y a dans ce chapitre un embryon de réponse, essayez de le trouver! Sinon, quelqu'un d'autre m'avait que trois Survivants faisait beaucoup, surtout pour l'âme de Voldemort. Comme c'est une review anonyme, je donne une petite réponse ici. Peut-être que cela fait beaucoup pour l'âme de notre pauvre Mage Sombre, mais peut-être pas! Tu ne sais pas..._

_A bientôt!_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages, sont à Mme Rowling._

Chapitre 7

La répartition se fit sans surprise majeure. La petite sœur de Malefoy, Dymphna Malefoy, fut réparti à Serpentard et un sourire éclaira pendant une fraction de seconde le visage de son grand frère, avant qu'il ne replace son masque. Harry, qui avait vu cela, n'était pas sûr que qui que ce soit d'autre que lui ait remarqué. Il avait maintenant en quelque sorte la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la présence du Serdaigle dans la Chambre des Secrets. La mélancolie le prit lorsqu'il pensa à quel point Draco semblait aimer sa sœur. Pourquoi cela n'avait pas été comme cela avec Ada? Cette pensée l'attrista un peu plus. Il fallait qu'il arrête de déprimer et qu'il se reprenne. Mais il avait pensé trouver une vraie famille avec Ada, et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien. Il mangeait mécaniquement, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ainsi, il rata le regard que lui envoya la nouvelle Malefoy, celui inquiet de son frère, celui chargé de mélancolie du Directeur, celui résolu d'Hermione. En effet, cette dernière avait décidé de tout faire pour que les jumeaux se remettent des évènements de l'Été.

Edwin avait remarqué le regard vague qui apparaissait dans les yeux si beaux d'Harry dès qu'il pensait à Ada. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ada. Celle qui les avait trahis. Il l'avait admirée, l'avait aimée presque autant qu'Harry, et voilà qu'elle disparaissait dans la nature avec l'homme qui les avait vendus à Voldemort, le meurtrier de Pettigrow et d'une vingtaine de Moldus. Il se leva de table, et répondit à la question muette de son frère par un regard signifiant «je suis fatigué je vais me coucher». Mais au lieu d'aller au dortoir, il se rendit à la tour d'Astronomie. Là, il resta longtemps à penser à sa sœur, au fait qu'elle lui manquait terriblement, et qu'elle les avait roulés dans la farine, et qu'il avait tant crû qu'elle serait leur famille...

Les semaines s'étirèrent. Les cours passaient, les entraînements aussi, où ils apprenaient entre autre à créer un Patronus, ce que le professeur avait utilisé pour repousser le Détraqueur. Malgré toutes les mesures, Sirius et Ada étaient encore libre. Le Ministère n'avait même pas la moindre hypothèse sur leur localisation. Harry travaillait comme un fou, Edwin passait de plus en plus de temps en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Neville, ne savaient plus quoi faire pour remonter le moral de leur meilleur ami. Ainsi arriva la veille de leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils s'entrainaient encore sur le Patronus en début de séance. Edwin, cette-fois là, arriva enfin à créer un Patronus corporel. Il était le premier des jeunes élèves. Son Patronus était un renard. Harry regarda son frère avec une désapprobation évidente.

'Pourquoi lances-tu ce regard à Edwin, Harry?' s'irrita Hermione.

'Le renard est l'animal préféré d'Ada.' répondit-il comme si avoir un Patronus en rapport avec leur sœur était un crime passible d'Azkaban. Edwin le regarda en soupirant. Le professeurs Lupin les envoya manger. Pendant le dîner, les deux Malefoy reçurent une lettre, alors que la plupart des hiboux venaient le matin. Edwin regarda sans réel intérêt le blond décrocher la lettre et l'ouvrir. Il lui sembla qu'un éclair de souffrance passa dans les yeux gris du Serdaigle. Ce dernier sortit de table avec élégance, comme si tout allait bien. Edwin se désintéressa donc du sort de Draco. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'y était intéressé. Peut-être parce que Malefoy les avait aidés dans la Chambre. Il finit rapidement de manger et rejoignit son poste d'observation du parc de Poudlard préféré: la tour d'Astronomie. Mais lorsqu'il y arriva, quelqu'un était déjà en train d'y pleurer.

'Malefoy?!'

'Si tu as envie de te moquer de moi, fais toi plaisir, je n'ai que cela à faire ce soir!'

'Pourquoi me moquerai-je de toi? Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne vas pas, pour que nous puissions trouver une solution.'

'Même si je te la disais, cela ne servirait à rien d'autre que de me rendre ridicule.' Il arrêtait peu à peu de sangloter.

'Dis-le quand même! Je te promet que je ne dirais rien à personne, même pas à Harry.'

'Puisque tu y tiens tellement... Ma mère a accouché ce matin. Un garçon.'

'Et alors? Cela ne vaut pas la peine de pleurer, tu vas...' Le Gryffondor s'interrompit brusquement. Il venait de comprendre. Il s'assit à côté de Draco, toujours trop choqué pour prononcer un seul mot.

'Ton père... Il n'a pas fait cela... C'est une blague que tu me fais... Ce n'est pas possible... Il n'a quand même pas...'

'Si, il l'a fait.' le coupa l'autre. 'Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour lui. Toujours trop lent, pas assez froid, pas assez manipulateur, pas assez intelligent, trop énergique, pas assez de contrôle sur mes expressions, trop Serdaigle, pas assez Serpentard... Maintenant qu'il a son Héritier, son «vrai» Héritier comme il l'écrit si bien dans sa lettre, il n'a plus besoin de moi. Il m'a renié. Dit bonjour à Draco Raphaël Ocean Achille Dust, Edwin. Mon nouveau de famille me va bien, non? Une poussière, voilà ce que sont les bâtard et les reniés.' déclara-t-il avant de partir dans un rire hystérique. L'autre le regarda d'un air abattu. Il s'entre-regardèrent de cette façon pendant quelque minute, avant qu'Edwin ne raconte un de ses souvenirs. Un souvenir peu joyeux. Et ils commencèrent ainsi à se raconter leur vie, les souvenirs plus ou moins tristes ou ceux, un peu plus rares, et continuèrent toute la nuit. Finalement, quand le soleil se leva, ils se connaissaient beaucoup mieux l'un l'autre.

'Que vas-tu faire, Draco?' demanda Edwin.

'Je ne sais pas, que pourrais-je faire, Ed? Mon ex-père va arrêter de payer mes frais de scolarité. Je devrais sans doute quitter Poudlard.'

'Mais tu es un bon élève! Tu auras une bourse!'

'L'espoir fait vivre.' répondit cyniquement le blond. Le Gryffondor soupira.

'Viens au moins avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui. Maintenant que tu n'as plus à te comporter selon les souhait de ton père, je suis sûr que tu t'intégrera facilement.'

'Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me comporter autrement que de la façon dont on m'a appris à me comporter. Et je n'ai pas d'argent.'

'L'argent n'est pas un problème. Harry et moi en avons plus que nous pourrions en dépenser en une vie. Et il faut que tu te socialise un peu!' Ils restèrent encore un peu en haut de la tour. Ed finit par convaincre Draco de venir avec eux à Pré-au-Lard. Ils descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle. En chemin ils croisèrent Dymphna. Elle pleurait.

'Grand frère, tu le restera toujours pour moi! Compris, Draco? Tu seras toujours mon frère, quoi qu'en dise Père.' Elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco.

'Dymphna. Il ne faut plus que tu me parles. Si Père apprend que tu as encore des contacts avec moi, il sera furieux. Alors je veux bien rester ton grand frère, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'approche de moi, d'accord?' dit-il doucement.

'C'est trop injuste, je ne veux pas.'

'Tu n'as pas le choix. Mais si un jour, Père veut t'obliger à te marier, vient me voir, compris?' La petite hocha la tête.

'Sèche tes larmes et mouche-toi. Tu dois faire bonne figure.' déclara Draco en sortant son mouchoir. Il commença à essuyer doucement le visage de sa sœur. Celle-ci hocha la tête, puis s'empara du mouchoir et partit en courant vers son dortoir. Les deux garçons continuèrent leur chemin vers la Grande Salle. À cette heure matinale, surtout pour un samedi, il n'y avait que le professeur Lupin, un Poufsouffle et le professeur de Divination, cette matière inutile qu'aucun des jumeaux n'avaient prise. Les deux garçons s'installèrent tout les deux à la table des Gryffondor et mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne les rejoignent. Draco était encore au bord des larmes. Harry s'installa en face de son frère. Qui arborait d'imposante cernes, resssemblant à celle du professeur de DCFM dans ses pires jours. Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le blond.

'Que t'est-il arrivé, Malefoy, pour avoir une tête encore pire que mon frère, toi qui d'ordinaire est toujours au mieux de son apparence?'

'Plus Malefoy, Dust maintenant.' marmonna l'autre en retenant ses sanglots. Harry lâcha sa tasse de thé et le toast qu'il tenait sous la surprise.

'Pardon?'

'Potter-Black, tu as bien entendu.' soupira le Serdaigle.

'Appelle-moi Harry. Mais, c'est vrai? Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas d'autre Héritier!'

'Ma mère a accouché de Scorpius hier matin.' Le professeur Lupin s'était approché de la table en voyant Draco assis tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor, et en voyant Harry lâcher son petit-déjeuner.

'Que se passe-t-il?'

'Pas grand chose, professeur.' répondit nonchalamment Draco.

'Mr. Malefoy, répondez-moi honnêtement s'il vous plaît,' soupira Lupin.

'Ce n'est plus Malefoy, professeur, c'est Dust.' Le professeur fut bouche-bée. Il regarda le blond, et marmonna 'Aller parler à Dumbledore, et vite.' avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés à la fin de la discussion. Ron s'était figé en entendant la réponse du Serdaigle. Hermione, ne comprenant pas, regarda successivement les jumeaux, Draco, et Ron.

'Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom de famille? Et pourquoi tout le monde fait cette tête quand tu annonce le nouveau?' demanda-t-elle au Serdaigle.

'Dust est le nom de famille donné aux bâtard et aux reniés.' répondit Ron à sa place, toujours figé.

'Merci de me le rappeler.' marmonna Draco. Les larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal depuis qu'il avait vu sa sœur recommencèrent à couler. Hermione lui tendit un mouchoir en papier, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

'Mais pourquoi Sirius Black n'est pas appelé Dust? Je croyais qu'il avait été renié.' Ed et Harry se renfrognèrent.

'Il n'a pas été renié, juste écarté de l'ordre de succession.' répondit tout de même Harry. Il fit le tour de la table et s'installa à côté de Draco.

'Viendras-tu à Pré-au-Lard avec nous?'

'Tu t'y met, toi aussi? Quel est votre problème, à vous, les Potter-Black? Vous êtes sensé me détester!'

'Nous ne t'avons jamais vraiment détesté. Et maintenant que tu as laissé tomber ton masque, tu paraît plutôt sympathique. Je peux t'appeler Draco?'

'Fais-toi plaisir.'

'Sérieux, mec.' finit par dire Ron. 'Tu nous as aidés dans la Chambre des Secrets. Même moi j'ai reconnu que tu n'était pas seulement un petit con.'

'Tu sais pourquoi je vous ai tellement harcelé, toi et tes frères et ta sœur?' sanglota Draco. 'C'était parce que vous représentiez ce que je n'ai jamais connu, une famille aimante et unie.'

'Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce plan là, mais on peux te montrer ce qu'est une bande d'amis unie.' Draco sourit à travers ses larmes.

'J'en serait ravi.' hoqueta-t-il. Edwin et lui montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectif se changer. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite les autres dans le Hall et partirent tout les six à Pré-au-Lard.

_ Comme d'habitude, si il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris, demandez-moi, je me ferai u plaisir d'expliquer mieux. A bientôt_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages, appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

Chapitre 8

Ils commencèrent par visiter Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir repéré tout ce qui était intéressant, ils s'assirent sur un banc pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils se mettaient d'accord, quand soudain une fusée rose se jeta sur les jumeaux en les serrant très forts.

'Ed, Harry, mes chéris! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir!' cria la propriétaire des cheveux roses avant de trébucher et de s'étaler sur Harry et Edwin.

'T... Tonks?' s'étrangla Harry.

'Oui, c'est moi!'

'Tu es en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que nous t'avons vue.' articula Edwin qui peinait à reprendre son souffle après que ses côtes aient été libérées. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'

'Les apprentis Aurors font des stages sur le terrain de temps en temps, et nous avons été chargés de surveiller Pré-au-Lard pendant votre sortie.'

'Oh, pratique: ils entraînent la jeune génération et ne bossent pas. Intelligent.' déclara Draco.

'Hum. Désolé de vous avoir oublié. Je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks, une de nos cousines. C'est une cousine à toi aussi, Draco.'

'Enchantée. Celui qui m'appelle autrement que Tonks, je le découpe en morceaux.'

'Draco Dust, ravi de te rencontrer.'

'Dust?' demanda la métamorphomage. Cinq regards meurtriers se fixèrent sur Tonks, tandis qu'une fois de plus, Draco essayait de retenir ses larmes.

'Il a été renié hier. Donc délicatesse, je te prie.' dit sèchement Ed.

'Désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon, je dois retourner bosser. Tchao!' Les jumeaux la regardèrent partir, blasés.

'Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous présenter, Ron et moi!' protesta Hermione.

'Vous aurez d'autres occasions.'

'Et elle me connaît déjà, c'est la meilleure amie de Charlie.' ajouta Ron.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Edwin et Draco d'un côté, Ron, Hermione et Harry de l'autre. Pendant que le groupe de trois allait chez Scribenpenne, Ed et Draco se dirigèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de la maison abandonnée, un gros chien noir semblable à celui qu'Ed avait vu dans le parc près de chez Andromeda. Mais celui-ci était propre et avait l'air bien nourris. Draco joua un moment avec le chien, qui semblait l'apprécier. Il s'était remis à parler avec Edwin tout en caressant le chien, quand soudain, une silhouette émergea de la côte. Un silhouette familière à Edwin. La personne se rapprocha. Elle lisait un livre et ne semblait pas les avoir vu. Elle releva la tête et sembla enfin les apercevoir. Draco, qui avait remarqué le trouble d'Edwin, fixait la femme avec incertitude. Il lui semblait la reconnaître... Avant que les deux élèves de Poudlard n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, la silhouette sortit sa baguette, leur jeta un sort inconnu, les attrapa et les traîna dans la Cabane Hurlante, suivie du chien qui sautait joyeusement autour d'eux.

Harry s'inquiétait. L'heure à laquelle ils devaient rentrer au château était passée depuis une bonne demi-heure, et ni Ed ni Draco n'étaient revenus. Ron, Hermione et lui étaient au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixés avant de se séparer. Un Auror s'approcha d'eux.

'Vous devriez être rentrés à Poudlard. Que faites vous encore ici?'

'Mon frère et un de nos amis ne sont pas revenus. Je m'inquiète pour eux.'

'Rentrez au château. Nous allons nous en occuper. Qui sont-ils, dans quelle maison, et en quelle année?'

'Edwin Potter-Black et Draco Dust, troisièmes année respectivement à Gryddondor et Serdaigle.'

'Le Survivant et un renié. Bien, rentrez-vite.' Et l'Auror tourna les talons. Harry serra les poings. Draco n'était pas seulement un renié, et Edwin n'était pas seulement le Survivant. Ils étaient aussi des enfants, qui s'étaient sans doutes perdus. Harry ne voyait pas d'autre explication au fait qu'Edwin ait raté leur rendez-vous. Même si il était dur de se perdre dans Pré-au-Lard. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers les grilles de Poudlard quand ils aperçurent quelqu'un qui courait à perdre haleine dans leur direction. Quand la personne se fut rapprochée un peu, il reconnurent Edwin. Harry lui fit de grands signes, mais Edwin passa à côté d'eux sans même montrer si il les avait vus. Hermione vit cependant que ses vêtements étaient pleins de boue, déchirés, qu'il avait l'air terrifié, et surtout que Draco n'était pas avec lui. Elle commença donc à lui courir après, suivit de Ron et d'Harry.

Ils arrivaient sur la place qu'ils avaient quittée quelques instants plus tôt quand ils aperçurent Edwin à bout de souffle en train de raconter quelque chose à Shacklebot qui paraissait de plus en plus furieux. Il cria quelques ordres au Aurors et apprentis Aurors en majorité, qui s'étaient tous regroupés autour de lui. Certains partirent en courant vers le château, d'autre vers la forêt près du village, d'autres s'éparpillèrent dans le village, deux transplanèrent, Tonks saisit Edwin et l'emmena vers le château pendant que Shacklebot restait sur place à observé un plan créé d'un sort. Tonks s'était approchés des trois Gryffondor restant et leur avait fait signe de venir avec elle.

'Ne me quittez sous aucun prétexte avant que nous n'ayons atteint l'infirmerie.'

'Que se passe-t-il?' demanda Ron. 'Où est Draco?' Mais ni Tonks ni Edwin ne lui répondit. Ce dernier semblait exténué et prêt à s'écrouler à tout moment. Harry décida de se tenir près de lui au cas où. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, on mit les trois amis à l'écart d'Edwin qui fut interrogé par divers professeurs. Lupin pâlit considérablement en entendant le récit d'Edwin.

'Pourquoi n'entendons nous rien?!' grommela Ron.

'Ils ont mis en place un sort de silence.' répondit Hermione. 'Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Draco. Les professeurs ont l'air agités et inquiets.'

'Ils ont des raisons de l'être. Je ne sais pas ce que leur dit Edwin, mais vu ses vêtements, il ne s'est pas passé que des choses normales.' ajouta Harry.

Mme Pomfresh se tourna finalement vers eux. Elle refusa de les laisser parler à Edwin et les envoya dîner. Mais aucun des trois n'avaient d'appétit. Ils s'interrogeaient sur ce qui était arrivé à Draco, qui, bien qu'ils ne lui aient pas parlé beaucoup calmement, était quand même important pour eux.

'À force de l'insulter, j'ai l'impression d'en être arrivé à le connaître.' avait dit Ron un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

'Moi aussi.' avait appuyé Harry.

'J'ai presque l'impression qu'il a toujours été mon ami, alors qu'avant ce matin je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il avait des sentiments.' avait soupiré Hermione.

Il étaient à présent dans la salle commune. Ils attendaient le retour d'Edwin. Quand il devint clair qu'il ne dormirait pas là cette nuit, les autres montèrent se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, Harry jeta un sort de silence spécial qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre autour de lui. Ce fut utile, au moins pour le sommeil des autres. Il avait en effet encore eu un cauchemar et s'était réveillé en hurlant. En passant une main sur son front couvert de sueur, il laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Ses cauchemars avaient repris depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black. Et ce n'était pas la disparition manifeste de Draco qui allait les faire s'arrêter. Par association d'idées, le visage d'Ada lui vint en mémoire. Il se mit à sangloter. Il finit par arrêter mais ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Il voulut se lever avant les autres, mais Neville le surpris. Il n'était pas avec eux hier, parce qu'il était malade, mais il était sortit de l'infirmerie pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En rentrant, Ron lui avait fait un résumé de la situation. Comme les autres, Neville avait été horriblement choqué par le reniement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, face-à-face. Ils s'étaient tout les deux habillés, et d'un commun accord, sortirent des dortoirs et allèrent hors de la salle commune.

'Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état.' avait déclaré Neville avant de se saisir du bras de l'autre Gryffondor et de le traîner à travers un dédale de couloirs. Il arrivèrent finalement devant une porte. Neville posa la main de Harry, tout aussi apathique qu'au réveil, puis tourna la poignée et entra. La salle était haute de plafond, avec des murs blanc, la lumière du soleil à peine levé de ce dimanche d'octobre l'éclairant malgré l'heure pour le moins matinale.

'Je l'ai aménagée pour que nous puissions nous retrouver tous ensemble, mais je ne vous y avait pas encore emmenés. J'ai trouvé un livre me permettant d'y apporter diverse protection, par exemple personne ne peux nous entendre ou entrer dans cette salle si je n'ai pas apposé sa main sur la porte. Tu peux désormais également autoriser quelqu'un à y entrer.' Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Neville soupira et le détailla. Des cernes mangeaient le dessous des yeux de son vis-à-vis; Sa peaux était crayeuse. Il semblait avoir maigris.

'Je suppose que si tu passe autant de temps dans la salle de bain, c'est pour te faire une apparence convenable.'

'Cela marche, puisque avant aujourd'hui personne n'avait rien remarqué.'

'Ce n'est pas bien, Harry.' soupira Neville. 'Depuis quand fais-tu des cauchemars, depuis quand ne manges-tu plus assez?' Harry ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Il s'installa plutôt sur un des sofas qui meublaient la salle.

'Comment as-tu amené ses canapés ici?'

'Ils y étaient déjà. Cette pièce est un ancien salon d'un professeur, qui est maintenant parti, et qui a laissé ses meubles là.'

'Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je me confie au sujet de mes cauchemars?' Neville le regarda en silence un instant.

'Tu ne laisse plus rien sortir, tu te renferme. Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Je n'aime pas voir mon meilleur ami comme cela.'

'Depuis qu'Ada a fait évader Sirius Black. Je n'en avait plus eu depuis le procès de mon père en première année. Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.'

'Ça n'ira pas.' Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur son ami, qui était resté debout face à lui.

'J'ai peur. J'ai peur de Sirius Black, j'ai peur d'Ada qui maîtrise la Magie Noire à haut niveau, j'ai peur pour elle, car je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du côté des Mangemorts. J'ai peur pour Edwin, qui tenait tellement à elle que les souvenirs heureux qui forment son Patronus sont uniquement des souvenirs avec elle, j'ai peur pour lui aussi parcequ'il revit le moment où il nous a été annoncé qu'Ada était une criminelle quand il est proche des Détraqueurs, j'ai peur pour lui parce qu'en tant que Survivant, il est une cible, j'ai peur pour nous à cause de cette prophétie, j'ai peur de mourir à cause de cette stupide prophétie, j'ai peur pour Draco, qui a disparu, qui vient de se faire renié et qui est fragile, j'ai peur pour toi, à cause de la prophétie, j'ai peur pour Ron et Hermione qui sont en danger à cause de nous, j'ai peur pour Tonks qui est Aurore, enfin presque, et qui a aussi pris très mal «l'affaire Ada», j'ai peur de craquer et de devenir fou, je ne veux pas participer à la guerre qui se profile, je voudrais juste que nous soyons tous ensemble, à rire, sans tout ces ennuis, je voudrais ne plus avoir de cauchemars...'

Le reste de ses paroles se confondirent dans les sanglots qui avaient commencé à l'agiter. Neville s'assit à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

'Draco va être retrouvé, Sirius Black arrêté, Tonks va se remettre, Ron et Hermione ne seront pas en danger, nous vaincrons le Lord Sombre et nous vivrons heureux, je te le promet. La guerre passera vite, comme un mauvais rêve.' lui dit-il dans un murmure. Mais lui même n'y croyais pas vraiment. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrête de sangloter. Neville le lâcha. Harry se redressa et dit:

'Neville, pourrions-nous garder cette pièce seulement pour nous deux, un endroit où il n'y aurait que nous, et où nous pourrions faire ce que nous voulons, et parler librement sans que quelqu'un ne risque de nous surprendre?'

'Si tu veux. Cela ne me dérange pas, si tu me dit tout ce qui ne vas pas, et que tu me laisse t'aider.'

'Seulement si tu fais la même chose. Ne me mens pas, la prophétie t'as aussi touché.'

Neville ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, mais Harry savait que cela voulait dire oui. Ils sortirent de la pièce et rejoignirent la Grande Salle. À leur grande surprise, tout les élèves étaient rassemblés. Il se glissa avec Neville à côté de ses amis et de son frère qui était revenu.

'Que se passe-t-il?' lui demanda-t-il.

'Dumbledore va faire une annonce importante.'

_A bientôt_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

Chapitre 9

Dumbledore était debout sur l'estrade des professeurs, face aux élèves. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge, puis pris la parole.

'Mes chers élèves. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre camarade Draco Dust, anciennement Draco Malefoy, en troisième année à Serdaigle a été enlevé hier pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Aucune piste n'a été trouvée. Pour cette raison, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont annulées jusqu'à ce que Mr Dust ait été retrouvé et que le coupable ait été arrêté. Pour la même raison, si vous croisez un homme blond, d'environ 35 ans, avec des incisives proéminentes, d'environ 165 cm, je vous prierai de nous le signaler. J'aimerai également ajouté que nous, l'équipe professorale de Poudlard, soutenons activement les recherches pour retrouver Mr Dust, et que par conséquent certains cours seront annulés.'

Edwin se tourna vers ses amis et son frère. Il leur raconta la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit aux Aurors et aux professeurs la veille. C'est à dire qu'à proximité de la Cabane Hurlante, l'homme décrit par Dumbledore les avaient stupéfixiés et emmenés dans la forêt. Que quand le sort s'était dissipé, ils avaient essayé de s'enfuir et que lui avait réussi, mais pas Draco. Qu'il était ensuite parti prévenir les Aurors. Ils s'interrogèrent sur les motivations de l'homme, sur son identité. Il ressortit rapidement de la conversation que l'homme était sûrement un complice de Black.

Une nuit, Harry se réveilla après un autre de ses cauchemars. Il décida d'aller à la pièce de Neville. Il se leva donc, et après avoir enfilé un pull, une de ses robes de sorcier et un cape, des chaussettes et des chaussures, il sortit sans bruit dans le couloir et descendit dans l'escalier. Dans la salle commune, il s'assit un moment devant le feu presque éteint de la cheminée. Il entendit soudainement des pas dans l'escalier. Il se rencogna dans le fauteuil et pria pour que l'autre ne le voit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de subir des questions. Il regarda discrètement la personne et reconnu son frère. Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Edwin debout à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit? Il décida de le suivre.

Arrivé dans le parc de Poudlard, Edwin s'approcha du Saule Cogneur. Il appuya avec un long bâton sur une bosse d'une racine. L'arbre arrêta de s'agiter et le laissa passer. Il disparut dans un trou qu'Harry n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Harry répéta les actions de son frère, et s'engagea à son tour dans le boyaux obscur. Des racines pendaient du plafond, une couche constituée de choses non-identifiées et dont il préférait ne pas connaître la nature. Il continua dans le tunnel. Une porte s'ouvrait à l'autre extrémité et un rai de lumière s'en échappait. Il poussa la porte le plus doucement possible. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une cave. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Et plus aucune trace d'Edwin. La porte se referma bruyamment derrière lui, et il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir retenu.

'Bonsoir, Harry.' dit calmement une voix. 'Que nous vaux le plaisir de ta visite?' Harry avait sursauté avant de se retourner. Adossé contre le mur, jusque là caché par la porte, se trouvait Draco. Il était propre, et ne portait plus son uniforme. Ses cheveux blond étaient impeccablement brossés. Ses yeux gris regardaient Harry avec une pointe de surprise pendant que celui-ci le détaillait. Il n'avait pas les mains liées, et sa baguette était tenue négligemment dans ses mains. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'allure de quelqu'un qui était retenu contre son gré. Sans toutefois se poser plus de question pour le moment, il se jeta sur le Serdaigle et le prit dans ses bras.

'Tu m'as fait peur, crétin de blond sans esprit. On n'a pas été proche, mais tu compte pour moi. Ne fais plus jamais ça. Tu subirais le sort que je réserve à Neville ou à Edwin quand il me font des peurs dans ce genre.' murmura le Gryffondor. Sa victime se tenait là, pantelante, ne sachant comment réagir. Seul Edwin lui avait montré à quel point il tenait à lui, mais sans marques d'affection aussi démonstratives.

'Mon frère est très tactile.' dit par ailleurs ce dernier, l'amusement dans sa voix pouvant être perçu sans effort. Harry lâcha Draco et se retourna.

'Quand est tu entré dans cette pièce, toi?' grogna-t-il.

'Quand tu as décidé de briser les côtes de Draco.'

'Pourquoi as-tu mentit à Dumbledore, pourquoi Draco est-il ici et non à Poudlard? Cela fait un mois et demi que nous le cherchons!' Il allait continuer à les bombarder de questions si Edwin n'avait pas soupiré avant de lui attraper le bras et de le faire monter des escaliers. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que si la maison avait l'air vieille, elle était en tout cas en bon état. Draco les suivit calmement. Ils entrèrent enfin dans un salon où un homme aux cheveux noirs lisait tranquillement, en face d'Ada.

L'esprit d'Harry se déconnecta quelque secondes. Ada. Ada. Ada. Ada était là, avec Draco, son frère, un inconnu, ne semblait pas belliqueuse. Elle se leva du canapé où elle lisait avant de lui faire un câlin, profitant de son moment de choc, puis de l'asseoir sur le canapé. Harry reprit ses esprits.

'QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL?' hurla-t-il. Edwin sursauta, Draco eu le bon goût de paraître gêné, Ada le fixa de son habituel air blasé. Quant à l'inconnu, il ne le resta pas bien longtemps.

'Calme-toi, mon biquet, c'est mauvais pour les nerfs de se mettre en colère comme cela. Au fait, je suis Sirius Black.' déclara calmement l'homme sans lever les yeux de son livre. Harry le fusilla du regard.

'On va tout expliquer, mon poussin, alors laisse nous parler sans nous hurler dessus.' soupira Ada. 'Papa, tu commence.' Sirius soupira et posa son livre.

'Le 17 octobre 1981, jour de la cérémonie pendant laquelle Lily Evans-Potter choisit le Gardien du Secret de Potter Height's...

_Ils sont trois dans le salon de la maison de Godric's Hollow. Lily, Peter, qui est un de ses meilleurs amis, et lui, Sirius. Harry et Edwin dorment à l'étage. James travaille. Lily pose sa tasse de thé, et regarde ses deux invités._

_'Si j'ai bien compris,Sirius, tu veux que je prenne Peter comme Gardien du Secret à ta place?' demande la rousse._

_'C'est ça, Lily. Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur ami de James. Mais personne ne soupçonnera Queudver d'être votre Gardien, ma biquette. Et j'ai une confiance totale en lui. Pendant que les Mangemorts me pourchasseront, Queudver et vous serez en sécurité, chacun de votre côté.' répond le Black._

_'Moi aussi j'ai totalement confiance en Peter. C'est une bonne idée.' déclare la jeune mère en souriant à l'homme blond aux incisives proéminentes, qui lui rend son sourire.'Je vais commencer les préparatifs.' Elle sort de la pièce. Un peu plus tard, Peter devient le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Mais personne n'est mis au courant que ce n'est pas Sirius, même pas James._

_Deux semaines plus tard, le soir d'Halloween. Poussé par un mauvais pressentiment, Sirius laisse sa fille avec laquelle il a passé un peu de temps, prend sa moto volante et se presse vers Godric's Hollow. Il arrive devant le Manoir Potter. Une énorme explosion a détruit une partie du toit. Il voit Peter courir en dehors de la maison, et se précipiter de se débarrasser de sa tenue de Mangemort. Sirius se précipite sur lui, et lui demande ce que cela veut dire. Mais Pettigrow prend sa forme Animagus et s'enfuit par les égouts. Sirius se transforme aussi et lui courre après. L le cherche pendant une, puis deux semaines. Il le coince enfin dans une rue moldue. Le rat sort sa baguette, lance un sort qui détruit la rue et tue les Moldus qui s'y trouvent. Puis il envoie un sort de rire à son ancien ami, encore choqué par le sort précédant. Ensuite, devant les yeux effarés de Sirius qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire, il se coupe un doigt, lance un sortilège d'explosion au dessous de lui, se transforme encore et s'enfuit à nouveau par les égouts. Quand les Aurors trouvent Sirius, il est encore en train de rire, mais il ressemble vraiment à un fou. Il est jeté à Azkaban sans même un procès, convaincu que sont les gens que c'est lui qui a livré les Potter. _

_Là, dans l'atmosphère sombre et glaciale de sa cellule, il pense à sa fille, avant que les Détraqueurs ne le vident peu à peu de sa joie de vivre. Il découvre qu'il leur résiste mieux lorsqu'il est sous forme Animagus. Le temps passe, et un jour une jeune fille, une Black sans aucun doute, vient le voir dans sa cellule, elle lui parle toute l'après-midi mais Sirius ne fait pas attention à elle, il se contente de la regarder, elle ressemble tellement à ce que sera sa fille, Ada, quand elle sera grande. À moins que la fille ne soit la fille d'Ada. C'est possible, il n'a aucune idée du temps qu'il a passé dans la prison. Le soir même, la jeune fille détruit les barreaux de sa cellule, le tire au dehors et l'emmène sur un balai. Il a fait de son mieux pour l'aider, parce que son esprit détruit par la trop grande proximité des Détraqueurs pendant trop longtemps a quand même réalisé que la jeune fille le ferait sortir._

_Le temps passe. La jeune fille l'a soigné. Il a recouvert ses esprits. C'est sa fille, c'est elle! Il est tellement content de la retrouver, elle a tellement grandi! Il est un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir, mais ce n'est pas tellement de sa faute. Elle lui donne des nouvelles de son filleul, Harry, ainsi que du frère jumeau de celui-ci, Edwin. Il est triste quand il apprend la manière dont James a traité ses fils. _

_Lui et Ada vivent en fugitifs. Ils s'installent dans la Cabane Hurlante, dont ils rénovent l'intérieur. Un jour, alors qu'il est dehors sous sa forme Animagus, il voit deux garçons qui s'approchent de la maison. Il y en a un qui est Edwin, il le sait car il l'a vu quand Ada et lui était dans le parc, regardant les jumeaux aller chez Andromeda, sa cousine mariée à un Né-Moldu. L'autre ressemble terriblement à Narcissa, sa cousine mariée à Lucius Malefoy. Mais le blond a l'air tellement triste. Il essaye donc de lui remonter le moral en jouant avec lui. Cela à l'air de marcher. Sirius a toujours détesté voir un enfant malheureux. Surtout un enfant ressemblant tellement à Regulus. Puis Ada arrive. _

Edwin prit la parole à son tour. Son frère s'était calmé, et semblait croire leur histoire. _Il lui semble la reconnaître... Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, la silhouette les immobilise tout les deux et les emmène dans la Cabane. C'est Ada. La colère le submerge. Dans la maison, elle les assoit, lui et Draco, dans un canapé. Ils sont toujours sous l'effet du sort. Le chien se transforme en un homme. Au vu de sa ressemblance avec Ada, il doit s'agir de Sirius Black. Ada et son père leur raconte toute l'histoire, avant de les libérer du sort. Il se laisse convaincre; après tout, il ne pensait pas qu'Ada ait pu vraiment les trahir. De plus ses meilleurs souvenirs sont ceux où il est avec elle et Harry, ainsi que Tonks, à Square Grimmaurd. Draco, quant à lui, s'enthousiasme pour Sirius, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de rester à Poudlard, maintenant qu'il a été renié. Il réussi à convaincre Ada et Sirius de le laisser vivre avec eux. Ils montent une histoire tous ensemble pour expliquer sa disparition. Edwin en est l'acteur principal._

_Il ne pensait pas que les professeurs le croirait, mais pourtant, tout a bien fonctionné. Ils ont accepté l'histoire d'Edwin sans poser de question. Lupin a pâli quand Edwin a donné la description de Pettigrow comme kidnappeur. Évidemment, il le croit mort. Ed rend souvent visite à Ada, Sirius et Draco. Il a appris à considérer Sirius comme son père, et Draco comme son frère. Un soir qu'il va les voir, il monte dans le salon, et Sirius lui dit de retourner dans la cave, car il a sentit l'odeur d'Harry. Il redescend, et trouve effectivement son frère dans la cave. En train de serrer Draco dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait._

Harry soupira. Il croyait l'histoire de Sirius et d'Ada. Sa confiance en sa sœur fut restaurée aussi simplement que cela. Il leur fit savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il cria néanmoins sur Edwin pour lui avoir caché cela. Ada leur remit la cape d'invisibilité pour qu'ils puissent venir les voir plus simplement, et leur demanda de repérer les rats dans le château, pour qu'ils puissent avoir Pettigrow et innocenter Sirius. Les jumeaux rentrèrent au château et essayèrent de profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qu'il leur restait. Quand il se releva, Harry saisit Neville par le bras et l'amena dans leur pièce secrète;

'Harry! On a cours de Potions, là!' protesta celui-ci, plus pour la forme que pour le fond. Ayant à peu près autant de talent qu'Edwin dans cette matière, c'est à dire aucun, la sécher ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes.

'Neville, tu peux me promettre que tout ce que je te dis ici ne sortira pas de cette salle?'

'Bien sûr!' grogna l'autre. Il n'avait même pas pensé dire un jour ce qu'il se disait ici à quiconque.

'Sirius Black est innocent, et Ada ne nous a pas trahis.' hurla alors Harry tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il lui raconta ensuite les évènements de la nuit. Ils passèrent la journée dans la pièce, à parler de tout cela. Neville soutint à Harry que Croûtard était Pettigrow, mais Harry lui rétorqua que si c'était le cas, lui et Edwin seraient déjà mort, la gorge tranchée. Neville avait accepté la version de Sirius sans sourciller.

'Il faudrait trouver un nom à cette salle.' dit finalement Harry alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller dîner.

'Pourquoi?'

'Pourquoi pas?'

'Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire.'

'Que dis tu de la Salle du Meilleur Ami?'

'J'en dis que tu es nul pour trouver un nom.' cingla Neville.

'C'est ce que je disais, ce nom est parfait.' répondit Harry qui avait manifestement la même caractéristique qu'Ada: il arrivait qu'il n'entende que ce qu'il voulait, au plus grand désespoir de ses proches, à l'exception de sa sœur. Harry sourit à son ami, puis agite négligemment sa baguette et le nom qu'il a trouvé s'inscrit sur la porte, avec les initiales «SMA» en dessous, et encore dessous HJP et NCIL.

'Comment connais tu mon prénom complet?' soupira Neville.

'Je suis allé regarder dans les dossiers de McGonagall avec la cape d'invisibilité.' lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

'Je crois que je vais demander à Ada de vous retirer cette cape.' grommela Neville en se passant une main sur le visage avec lassitude.

_Le chapitre suivant n'arrivera sans doute pas avant mercredi soir, car j'ai quelques problèmes avec son écriture._

_A bientôt._


	11. Chapter 10

_Harry Potter, sont univers, ses personnages, appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_Je suis désolée, j'avait dit que je posterai hier soir, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon logiciel de traitement de texte, ce qui explique le retard._

_J'espère que ce chapitre écrit en vitesse ce matin vous plaira._

Chapitre 10

Les semaines suivantes virent, outre Noël et le Nouvel An, deux phénomènes hautement plus intéressant. D'une part, Edwin et Harry semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Harry avait même arrêté de faire des cauchemars, événement unanimement salué par ses proches, en fuite ou non. D'autre part, les mystérieux blagueurs qui avaient sévit au début de l'année précédente avait manifestement repris du service, au grand désespoir d'une partie du corps professoral et aux grand bonheur d'une autre partie, qui retrouvait avec nostalgie une atmosphère digne du temps des Maraudeurs, la guerre inter-maisons en moins et de la discrétion et de l'inventivité en plus. Et c'est avec mollesse que Dumbledore demanda aux élèves les possibles informations hypothétiquement détenues par certains.

Du côté des fugitifs, Draco progressait en magie beaucoup plus rapidement que ses anciens camarades, car Ada et Sirius, qui ne faisaient pas grand-chose de leurs journées, lui enseignait ce qu'il devait savoir. Et à l'étonnement de Draco, ils étaient tout les deux excellent en potions même si ils étaient plus spécialisés en potions médicales. Quand aux deux Black, il sortait la nuit à tour de rôle pour rechercher Pettigrow. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient accès qu'au parc.

Dumbledore annonça un renforcement du dispositif de protection de Poudlard par les Aurors ayant fraîchement terminé leur formation. C'est ainsi que Tonks fit son grand retour à Poudlard.

Quelques semaines plus tard, on la vit débouler dans la Grande Salle au moment du repas, poursuivant ce qui était manifestement un renard. La toute nouvelle, toute belle Aurore jurait comme un charretier en poursuivant l'animal roux. Elle, ainsi que ses camarades de promotion, avait été intégré dans les services de Justice Magique – Service d'application des lois – sous-division Aurors.

Mais voir la jeune femme poursuivre le canidé n'était pas un spectacle inhabituel. Elle avait en effet trouvé le renard dans la Forêt Interdite, blessé, l'avait ramené au château et soigné, et il profitait désormais du bâtiment comme de son palais personnel. Il volait de la nourriture aux elfes, perturbait les cours, exaspérait les Aurors, mais son passe-temps favori était vraisemblablement chasser Croûtard, en coopération avec Pattenrond, au plus grand dam de Ron qui vouait aux deux animaux roux une haine terrible.

Ce jour changeait des autres dans le fait que le renard avait manifestement fini par attraper Croûtard, avec l'aide du chat. Les deux boules de poils grimpèrent sur la table des professeurs. Le goupil déposa le rat devant Lupin, et s'assit en regardant le professeur. Un gros chien noir que personne n'avait remarqué jusque là empêcha le rat de s'enfuir d'un coup de patte.

'Professeur Dumbledore,' prononça Remus d'une voix tremblante, 'vous ais-je déjà dit que les Maraudeurs étaient des Animagi non déclarés? Que James était un cerf, Sirius un chien et Peter un rat?'

'Non, vous ne me l'aviez pas dit. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.' affirma le vieux sorcier en faisant un signe de sa baguette. Les quatre animaux se retrouvèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à des runes, au bas de l'estrade professorale.

'Severus, mon cher, allez chercher votre Véritaserum.' demanda le Directeur.

'Bien Monsieur.' Le Maître des Potions sortit de la salle en courant. Albus fut un autre signe de sa baguette et trois des animaux prirent formes humaines. À la place du chien se trouvait Sirius Black, très élégant, avec des vêtements bien coupés, rasé de près, quelques septième année se déclarèrent sensible au charme de l'homme de trente-cinq ans. Le renard révéla Ada, aussi jolie qu'avant, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage à l'intention de Tonks qui pâlissait de colère. Le rat laissa place à un homme plus petit qu'Ada, avec des incisives proéminentes, des cheveux d'une couleur peu agréable à la vue, et dont le visage avait une ressemblance frappante avec celui d'un rat.

'Et bien, quelle racaille se trouve sur le sol de Poudlard...' siffla Severus. 'Un cabot et un traître à tout ce qu'il est possible de trahir en une seule vie...'

'Tonks, Derman, arrêtez ses individus et emmenez les au bureau de la Justice Magique. Un procès en bonne et due forme se tiendra, avec Véritaserum pour le rat et le chien.' aboya Shacklebot, qui supervisait les Aurors.

'Oh, Nymphadora, mon poussin, ne te sens pas gênée de m'attacher les poignets, une nuit se sera à mon tour, et ce sera la meilleur nuit de ta vie.' déclara Ada avec une œillade aguicheuse à l'intention de la Métamorphomage, qui rougit immédiatement. Ada ricana.

'Je croyais que les Aurors ne devaient pas répondre aux provocations, quelles qu'elles soient?' lança la renarde.

'Je pensais que les Médicomages connaissait les dangers d'une transformation en Animagus non-encadrée par le Ministère?' répliqua l'Aurore.

'Ton sens de la répartie m'éblouira toujours.'

'Tais-toi, Ada, juste cette fois-ci.'

'Attend, si je me tais tu ne sauras pas où est Draco!'

'Je suis là.' signala l'intéressé.

'Je croyais que tu ne devais pas quitter la Cabane?' interrogea Edwin.

'Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon, Ed. Tu passe ton temps à briser tout les règlements possibles.'

'C'est mon hobby.' cingla le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

'Ce n'est pas le dessin?' demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.'

'Le dessin, c'est sa raison de vivre.' expliqua Harry.

'Pourrait-on en revenir à notre histoire de criminels?' supplia Kingsley. 'Tout ce qui sont impliqués dans les affaires Potter/Black/Pettigrow et Draco Dust doivent venir avec moi.' Se levèrent Harry, Neville, Pomfresh, Ron, Edwin, Hermione, Snape -qui s'était rassis entre temps-, et Dumbledore.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle d'interrogatoire du Ministère. Ils furent interrogés séparément. Le lendemain se déroula une série de procès rassemblant les protagonistes dans différents rôles. Toute la presse sorcière avait fait le déplacement. Le procès de Pettigrow fut le premier.

'Je déclare ouverte la séance de jugement des procès Black/ Pettigrow/ Potter/ Dust. En temps que chef du Bureau de la Justice Magique, moi, Amelia Evangeline Bones remplacerai Albus Dumbledore à la tête du Magenmagot, puisqu'il est appelé à témoigner. Passons maintenant au serment des témoins des différentes affaires. M. Draco Raphaël Ocean Achille Dust, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité?' demanda la tante de Susan Bones, une Poufsouffle de l'âge de Draco.

'Je le jure, Mme Bones.' répondit l'adolescent.

'Harry James Potter-Black,jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité?'

'Je le jure.'

'Edwin Harold Potter-Black, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité?'

'Je le jure.'

'Neville Christopher Isaac Longbottom, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité?' Amelia bones semblait en avoir assez de devoir citer les prénoms de tous les témoins et/ou accusés, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas entamé Dumbledore ou les Black.

'Je le jure.'

'Ronald Billius Weasley, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité?'

'Je le jure.'

'Hermione Jane Granger, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité?'

'Je le jure, Mme Bones.'

'Severus Tobias Snape, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité et d'administrer correctement le Véritasérum?'

'Je le jure.' dit Severus en fusillant du regard tous ceux qui passaient sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment digéré «l'affaire Draco».

'Poppy Henrietta Pomfresh, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité?'

'Je le jure.' répondit sèchement l'infirmière. La chef du Département de justice magique se frotta le nez. Elle abordait les pires, même si Draco était déjà plutôt pas mal, pour les prénoms secondaires étranges et nombreux.

'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, jurez vous de ne dire que la vérité?'

'Je le jure, Amélia.' répondit affablement le doyen de la salle, du haut de ses cent-vingt ans.

'Peter Hercule Midas Judas Pettigrow, jurez-vous de vous soumettre sans protester au Véritaserum?'

'Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix!' couina le rat.

'Ada Cassiopeia Sophrosune Elisabeth Mordred Avalon Dawn Black-Potter,' Amélia fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, 'jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité?'

'Je le jure, Lady Bones.'

'Sirius Orion Athanase Vivien Aristomaque Theognoste Oreste Black,' Bones grimaça. Qui avait l'idée de donner des prénoms pareils à ses enfants? 'jurez-vous devous soumettre au Véritaserum sans protester?'

'Bien sûr, Lady Bones!' fit le Chien Noir avec un sourire séducteur.

'Bien. Greffier, veuillez lire les charges.'

'Seulement celle du premier procès ou toutes?'

'Toutes, cela nous épargnera du temps.'

'Peter Pettigrow, vous êtes accusé d'être un Mangemort, d'avoir livrer les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui, d'avoir tuer douze Moldus, d'être un Animagus non-déclaré, de vous être fait passer pour mort pour envoyer en prison un innocent et d'avoir tromper une honnête famille de Traîtres-à-leur-Sang qui n'avaient rien demandé. Sirius Black, vous êtes accusé d'être un Animagus non-déclaré, de vous être échappé d'Azkaban et d'avoir proposé à M. Dust de quitter Poudlard, envoyant ainsi la moitié du Département des Aurors à sa recherche. Ada Black-Potter, vous êtes accusée d'être une Animagus non-déclarée, d'avoir aidé votre père à s'échapper d'Azkaban et d'avoir troubler le dîner des élèves de Poudlard. Le Ministère est accusé d'avoir fait emprisonné quelqu'un sans procès et d'avoir remis l'Ordre de Merlin à quelqu'un ne le méritant pas. Nous jugerons aussi la demande de tutelle de Severus Snape sur son filleul Draco Dust.'

'Bien. Peter Pettigrow, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?' demanda dédaigneusement la chef du Bureau de la Justice Magique.

'Mme Bones, tout est faux, ils ont falsifié le Véritaserum, c'est Black le coupable, c'est lui, c'est lui!' couina le rat.

'Lady Bones, je sollicite la parole.' déclara Ada.

'La parole vous est accordée, Lady Black-Potter.

'Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot, j'attirerai votre auguste attention sur plusieurs choses. D'abord, ce rat, ce traître, ce Sang-Mêlé, possède la Marque des Ténèbres. Si vous pouviez relever votre manche gauche, Pettigrow? Faites-le, vermine! Joli tatouage, n'est-ce pas. Ensuite, je voudrais faire remarquer que jamais, au grand jamais, un membre de la branche principale de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black ne ramperait au sol devant un bâtard de Sang-Mêlé de l'acabit du Lord Sombre. Cela exclu donc d'office mon père de la liste des suspect, la réduisant à un seul nom. De plus, notre repoussant accusé a eu le culot de dire que le Maître des Potions Severus Snape, respectable enseignant, ami du professeur Dumbledore et bienfaiteur de la société sorcière pour ses recherches sur la lycantrophie, aurait falsifié le Véritaserum. Or, son orgueil professionnel le lui interdit. Enfin, honorables Sang-Purs siégeant dans cette institution créée par Merlin, croirez-vous plutôt un de vos pairs, mon père, ou un misérable Sang-Mêlé justifiant à lui seul la doctrine sur la pureté du sang?'

Le silence dans la salle était assourdissant à la fin de sa tirade. Lucius Malefoy se le va.

'Je suis d'accord avec Lady Black-Potter. Cette vermine de Sang-Mêlé doit aller à Azkaban à vie.'

'Merci, Lord Malefoy.' salua Ada d'un signe de tête. Amelia Bones reprit la parole.

'Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot, que ceux qui sont pour la condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban de Peter Pettigrow et la proclamation de l'innocence de Sirius Black lèvent la main!' Toutes les mains se levèrent.

_A bientôt_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages, appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

Chapitre 11

'Peter Pettigrow est donc condamner à perpétuité à Azkaban. Sirius Black est donc innocenté du meurtre des Moldus, n'est plus suspecté d'être un Mangemort ni d'avoir vendu les Potter à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom. Jugeons maintenant l'affaire famille Black contre le Ministère. La famille Black demande des dommages et intérêts au Ministère pour, je cite, «parodie de justice, condamnation arbitraire, emprisonnement abusif, absence pure et simple de procès, emprisonnement d'innocent sur une longue durée». Nous allons commencer par entendre Dolorès Pathie Ombrage, qui représente le Ministère.'

Une petite femme en tailleur rose, avec un visage rappelant de manière peu agréable un batracien s'avança.

'Le ministère était très occupé pendant l'après-guerre à s'assurer du bien-être de la population. Nous nous excusons à la famille Black, mais de toutes façons, nous n'avions pas le temps de juger un Traître-à-son-Sang que tout désignait coupable. Pour cette raison, nous proposons de gracier les deux Black une fois qu'ils seront condamner pour non-déclaration d'Animagus.'

'La parole est désormais à Lady Black-Potter.'

'Nous remercions le Ministère de sa sollicitude, mais le nom des Black a été sali pendant douze ans, un de ses membres emprisonné pendant la même durée. Une grâce pour une condamnation à une amende, qui est la seule sanction pour ne pas avoir déclaré un Animagus me semble sous-proportionné face à l'ampleur du préjudice. C'est pourquoi je demande, pour compensation des erreurs du Ministère, l'équivalent de la valeur du coffre n°4 des Potter, en Gallions ou en objets magiques de plus d'un siècle. Evidemment, je tiens à rappeler au Ministère que les Black savent se souvenir de ceux qui ont fait une quelconque action en leur faveur.'

Les juges du Magenmagot réfléchissaient. Puis le vote s'effectua. Ada et Sirius regardèrent avec attention qui avait voté en leur faveur. Edwin était certain qu'ils se rappelleraient de chacune des personnes dont le bras était levé. Aa avait manifestement convaincu, où alors sa proposition sous-entendues était intéressante pour un certain nombre de personnes, car ils reçurent même plus que ce qui avait été demandé.

Les témoins furent ensuite entendus, car le justice au Ministère semblait obéir à des règles hasardeuses, obligeant manifestement à faire témoigner les gens après les condamnation, comme si les procès étaient un jeu auquel les juges jouaient, en essayant de deviner si les gens étaient vraiment coupable et de découvrir la réponse ensuite.

Sans grande surprise face au plaidoyer fascinant de Sirius, ni lui ni Ada ne reçurent d'amende pour leurs Animagus. Draco fut placé sous la tutelle de son parrain, malgré les efforts de Lucius.

Harry, Edwin, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Dumbledore et McGonagall, ainsi que Snape, rentrèrent à Poudlard. Ils étaient à peine rentrés dans l'école qu'une centaine de personnes se pressait autour d'eux pour connaître les différents verdicts. Le professeur Lupin se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

'Je vais voir Sirius.' lui murmura le loup-garou.

'Rentrez à temps pour vos cours.' lui répondit le Directeur.

'N'ayez crainte.'

Remus courut jusqu'à la limite de Poudlard. Il se dépêcha de transplaner Square Grimmaurd. En entrant, il vit que Tonks, apparemment nerveuse, essayait de parler avec une Ada manifestement peu volontaire pour dialoguer. _Je ne suis pas le seul à être venu m'excuser et à vouloir tenter ma chance._ Il salua les filles d'un signe de tête et se rua vers la cuisine avant qu'Ada n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit. Il trouva Sirius qui souriait comme un bienheureux en parlant avec Andromeda. Mais son sourire se fana quand il vit l'autre Maraudeur.

'Sirius, je pourrais te parler s'il-te-plaît?' demanda Remus.

'Je t'écoute.'

'Seul-à-seul, je te prie.' Sirius soupira et se leva. Il s'excusa auprès d'Andromeda et fit signe à Remus de le suivre. Il montèrent dans la bibliothèque. Sirius s'assit dans un des fauteuils, et d'un geste négligent de la main, servit deux verres d'alcool. Le professeur de DCFM, mal-à-l'aise, s'assit sur un sofa, sans arrêter de se tordre les mains.

'Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire?' dit Sirius en croisant les bras.

'Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te faire confiance.' offrit le lycanthrophe.

'Tu pense vraiment que tu peux arriver comme une fleur, dire que tu es désolé, faire un grand sourire, effacer ainsi douze années de souffrance, et être accueilli à bras ouverts?' grogna Black.

'Non. Mais j'aurais essayé.' souffla Remus.

'Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es sincère?' Remus lui jeta un regard étrange, puis saisi sa baguette et lança le sortilège de Patronus. Un gros chien semblable à la forme Animagus de Patmol se tenait maintenant devant l'ancien détenu. Le professeur le regardait avec espoir. Sirius ne laissa rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait.

'Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?' laissa finalement échapper le Chien Noir.

'Que ce qui constitue mon Patronus sont mes souvenirs de toi. Je suis désolé.' réitéra Remus. Sirius soupira.

'Je ne peux pas te pardonner comme cela. Douze ans, Remus, douze putains d'années!' cracha Sirius. Lunard garda le silence. Ses yeux suivaient l'autre homme qui s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

'Je suis sûr que tu le savais, en venant, que je ne te pardonnerai pas comme cela. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu, Remus?' s'enquit l'ancien détenu. Le dit Rémus réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Pouvait-il lui dire, par exemple, que si il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, c'était parce que Sirius était un Black, et que le petit frère chéri du Chien Noir était un Mangemort? Pouvait-il lui dire que si il était là ce soir, c'est juste parce qu'il avait envie de le voir, parce qu'il l'aimait?

'Je suis venu parce que je voulais te voir. Juste te voir, voir que tu vas bien.' offrit le loup-garou. L'autre le regarda comme pour lire dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas, évidemment. Les lycanthrophe étaient des Occlumens naturels.

'Que veux-tu de moi, Remus?' s'énerva Sirius.

'Je veux juste pouvoir te rendre visite, et savoir que peut-être, un jour, même si c'est dans longtemps, tu me pardonneras.'

'D'accord. Tu peux venir me rendre visite.' fit Patmol.

'Au fait, tu risque d'avoir une belle-fille assez rapidement.' déclara Lupin, changeant totalement de sujet.

'Comment cela?' interrogea Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

'Tonks m'a l'air assez décidée à faire tomber Ada.' lança joyeusement Remus.

'Si elle lui fait quoi que ce soit, je la démembre.' grogna Sirius. Remus pouffa et sortit de Square Grimmaurd, pour retourner à Poudlard. Il avait le cœur plus léger maintenant qu'il savait que Sirius ne le détestait pas. Il sourit à tout, au monde, à la nuit, et aurait continuer à sourire si un grand coup derrière la tête ne l'avait pas assommé. _J'ai vraiment été inattentif pour laisser passer cela... _songea-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'inquiétait. Lupin n'était toujours pas rentré. Cela faisait deux jours. Selon Sirius, il avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd le soir du procès. Personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Il l'avait signalé au Ministère qui, parce que le disparu était un loup-garou, l'avait mis d'office dans les disparitions non-résolues.

Un jour, quelques semaines plus tard, il reçut un hiboux de Frank et Alice Longbottom, disant qu'ils étaient sur une mission qui avait de grandes chances de déboucher sur la récupération du loup-garou. C'était le Directeur qui assurait les cours, à défauts de candidats. Sirius avait repris son métier d'Auror. Ada celui de Médicomage. Edwin, Harry, Neville et Hermione, Ron et Draco s'entraînaient tous les six sous la houlette de divers professeurs comme Snape, McGonagall ou encore Flitwick. Les trois Survivants passaient de longs moments dans la SMA. Alors qu'on était à deux semaines de la fin de l'année, un soir au dîner, un hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle. Il portait une lettre noire avec le sceau des Longbottom. Neville, qui attendait des nouvelles de ses parents depuis un moment, se saisit de la lettre avec impatience, alors que Dumbledore s'approchait à grand pas de la table, avec McGonagall, faisant des signes destinés à demander à Neville d'attendre avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

L'adolescent n'attendit pas, surtout qu'un objet lourd se trouvait à l'intérieur de la lettre. Il le fit rouler sur la table. Et son sourire s'effaça de son visage. Le Directeur arriva à leur hauteur à ce moment. Il s'empara de l'objet, demanda à Neville, Harry et Edwin de venir avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, n'ayant pas vu l'objet et ne sachant pas ce que voulait dire la couleur de la lettre.

'Asseyez-vous.' dit calmement McGonagall. La professeure de Métamorphose semblait bouleversée. Neville n'avait toujours pas pipé mot. Albus lui tendit l'objet. C'était la bague du chef de la famille Longbottom.

'Neville.' dit doucement Dumbledore. 'Tu ne connaissait pas le code des couleurs de lettres. Mais tu as compris ce que cela veut dire.'

'Mon père est mort.' répondit le Gryffondor, complètement apathique. Dumbledore soupira. Il détestait annoncer ces mauvaises nouvelles, surtout à un enfant aussi jeune. Il l'avait malheureusement trop fait pendant les Guerres contre Grindelwald et Voldemort. Il avait tant souhaité ne plus avoir à le faire. Et il pressentait que ce soir n'était que le premier d'une longue série.

'Ce qui est écrit dans la lettre,' intervint McGonagall, 'est bien pire que cela, je le crains. Vos deux parents seraient morts.' Harry se leva et prit Neville dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction. Il semblait complètement anéanti. Il se redressa brusquement, se dégagea des bras d'Harry, et sortit en courant du bureau.

'Professeurs,' commença Edwin, 'quel est le code des lettres?'

'Ce code a été mis en place pendant la Guerre contre Voldemort. On savait ainsi du premier coup d'œil ce que l'on recevait. Si la lettre est rouge, c'est une Beuglante. Si elle est blanche ou verte, c'est une lettre normale ou une bonne nouvelle. Si elle est bleue sombre... J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à savoir ce que cela veut dire quand elle est bleue. Si elle est noire, c'est qu'au moins une personne est morte.' les éclaira McGonagall.

'Vous devriez aller le rejoindre. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour que vous l'aidiez du mieux possible à se remettre.' lâcha le Directeur. Il avait l'air épuisé. Et vieux. Pour une fois, il faisait son âge.

Harry et Ed coururent à la recherche de Neville. Ils le trouvèrent dans la SMA. Harry demanda aux elfes d'installer exceptionnellement des matelas et des couvertures dedans. Il restèrent toute la nuit et la majeure partie du lendemain à l'intérieure de la pièce.

_A bientôt_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_Je suis désolée de faire des chapitres plus courts, mais je n'ai pas un temps infini pour écrire. Désolée._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 12

Ada transplana en catastrophe dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle venait à peine de finir son service à Ste Mangouste. Elle prit sa forme Animagus et courut dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Elle failli se faire écraser par ses frères qui en partaient en courant. Elle se faufila avant que la porte ne se referme et reprit apparence humaine.

'Entre, Ada.' déclara le Directeur de l'autre côté de la porte. La jeune fille poussa le battant de chêne massif et fit un pas dans le bureau.

'J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.' déclara-t-elle. 'Par laquelle préférez-vous que je commence?'

'Si la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que les Longbottom sont morts, nous sommes au courant.' fit McGonagall.

'Comme quoi, tout n'est pas aussi inefficace que l'administration judiciaire.' ironisa la jeune femme aux yeux argents.

'Quelle est la bonne nouvelle, Ada?' interrogea Albus.

'Lupin a été retrouvé. Dans un coma duquel on ne sait pas le sortir et dont on ne sait l'origine, mais il est là, à Ste Mangouste et il n'y a aucune confuion possible sur son identité.' La bouche du vieil homme s'étira dans un sourire las. Il n'était pas sûr que malgré tout ce qu'il disait, Sirius aurait pu se remettre de la mort du loup-garou.

'Sais-tu comment les Longbottom sont morts?' questionna Dumbledore.

'Mangemorts en fuite.' répondit laconiquement Black-Potter.

'Sait-on qui?' demanda encore le Directeur.

'Les trois Lestranges, les jumeaux Carrow, et au vu des blessures d'Alice, Greyback.' informa Ada. 'Je dois rentrer Square Grimmaurd. Nymphadora et Sirius m'attendent. Eux aussi veulent ces nouvelles. Tout ce que sait Nymph, c'est qu'Alice et Frank sont rentrés de mission gravement blessés. Au revoir.' leur dit-elle, n'ayant pas le cœur ni l'envie de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle aussi appréciait les époux Longbottom.

Neville avait couru dans les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il croisa Snape, qui fit juste un pas de côté pour le laisser passer, alors qu'en temps normal il aurait déjà retranché cinquante points à Gryffondor. Il entra dans une salle, sans vraiment faire attention à là où il était allé. En s'affalant sur un sofa. Il s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient mené dans la SMA. Il s'empara d'un plaid qui traînait, abandonné, sur un fauteuil, s'en enveloppa et se recroquevilla dans le canapé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Ses parents étaient morts. _Ils étaient morts._ Il ne les reverrait plus jamais. Il ne ferait plus de peinture avec sa mère, plus de musique avec son père. Il ressentait un grand vide. Mais c'était encore abstrait. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était vrai. Il toucha du doigt la bague des Longbottom. _C'était vrai. C'était la réalité._ Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il remarqua vaguement que Harry et Edwin étaient entrés dans la salle. Il regardait devant lui en pleurant. Il entendit vaguement Harry lui parler, mais ne fit rien pour lui répondre.

Les jumeaux s'assirent autour de leur ami. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alors ils le prirent dans leurs bras, pour le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Le lendemain, il allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour les, repas. Au dîner, Neville commença à montrer qu'il était encore capable de parler. Le professeur McGonagall lui appris que l'enterrement de ses parents se ferait le lendemain. Il y alla et retrouva sa grand-mère. Ce serait elle qui s'occuperait de lui désormais. La semaine suivante, il fut un peu plus éloquent au fil des jours. Mais il était toujours triste. Son regard était vague plus souvent quà son tour.

Harry regardait son meilleur ami, presque son frère, et se sentait complètement désemparé. Que faire pour lui remonter le moral. Il était rentré de l'enterrement pensif, comme si il avait eu des informations supplémentaires.

'Neville?' l'interpella Harry.

'Oui?' répondit l'autre en levant les yeux du livre de sortilèges dans lequel il était plongé. Son devoir d'Arithmancie, une de ses deux options, était achevé à sa droite. Son devoir de Potion, baclé à sa gauche.

'Qu'as tu appris à l'enterrement de tes parents qui te pousse à lire un livre de niveau de Licence 2° année de Sortilèges?'

'Les noms des Mangemorts qui ont tué mes parents. Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je les tuerai.' Harry frissonna. Le regard de Neville, dur et froid, montrait l'ampleur de sa détermination. Et il n'était pas sûr d'approuver l'idée.

'Ils sont beaucoup trop forts pour toi!' s'exclama le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs.

'Harry, tu sais très bien que nous sommes plus puissants que les gens de notre âge, et que nous n'avons pas atteint l'apogée de notre puissance. Quant à l'expérience, je crains que nous en acquérions trop vite, trop tôt.' lui répondit Neville d'un ton condescendant.

Le trajet du train vit Harry et Neville pensifs, tandis que les quatre autres tentait de faire sourire Neville, sans succès éclatants. Sur le quai, ils virent que Ada, Charlie, Snape, et les Granger, ainsi que Augusta Longbottom les attendaient. Ils se dirigeaient tous ensemble vers la sortie quand Ada s'arrêta brusquement. Devant elle se tenait Walburga et Narcissa, avec Dymphna Malefoy.

'Bonjour, Lady Black-Potter.' salua sèchement Narcissa.

'Bonjour Lady Malefoy.' lui répondit Ada. 'Bonjour Walburga, ma grand-mère préférée. D'un autre côté, l'autre étant morte, cela ne me laisse pas tellement de choix. C'est tragique, ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier.' continua-t-elle.

'Tragique, en effet.' cingla Walburga, peu encline à se laisser insulter.

'Lady Black-Potter, nous honorerez-vous,' intervint Narcissa, 'vous ainsi que Lord Prewett,' dit-elle en se tournant vers Charlie, 'et bien sûr Lord Longbottom,' un signe de tête en direction de Neville, 'à la réception que nous organisons, mon mari et moi, le quinze juillet?'

'Ce sera un plaisir, devrais-je en profiter pour vous inviter à la réception que je donne au manoir Black le dix-sept juillet?' lâcha la Médicomage.

'Ce sera un honneur.' fit Narcissa en pinçant les lèvres.

'Je serai ravi de participer à votre réception, Lady Malefoy.' lança soudainement Neville.

'Ce sera également un plaisir de participer à votre rédeption, Lady Malefoy.' surenchérit Charlie.

'Lord Prewett, Lord Longbottom, je vous remercie. Je compte sur vous, tout les trois, avec pourquoi pas, mon cher cousin, votre frère et votre grand-mère.' répliqua Narcissa en se tournant sucessivement vers Ada, Charlie et Neville. Puis elle tourna les talons et partit, suivie par Dymphna qui fit un signe à Draco et Walburga. Ron se tourna vers son frère.

'Depuis quand es-tu Lord Prewett?' s'enquit-il.

'Depuis les quinze ans de la disparition de Gideon. C'est moi qu'il avait choisi comme héritier à la mort de Fabian. Je suis donc Lord Prewett depuis avant-hier. Mais Papa et Maman refusent que je leur prête de l'argent ou même une de mes propriétés. Ils disent que c'est à moi, pas à eux. Je ne peux même pas exercer la solidarité familiale.' soupira le grand roux.

'Plains-toi, vas-y.' marmonna Ron, que Ginny venait de rejoindre. 'D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là?'

'Papa a eu une mission d'urgence et Maman est malade.' lui répondit son frère. Ils finirent par quitter le quai. Ed et Harry rentrèrent Square Grimmaurd avec Ada. Ils apprirent qu'ils reprendraient les leçons, qu'ils iraient voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et que...

'Pardon? Tonks loge à la maison une semaine sur deux?' s'étrangla Edwin.

'Bravo poussin, tu sais répéter.' grinça Ada.

'Mais pourquoi?' balbutia Harry. 'Elle a encore détruit son appartement? Elle a besoin de changer d'habitation régulièrement?'

'En quoi est-ce que cela vous dérange, poussins? Vous vous entendiez à merveille l'année dernière.'

'Ce n'est pas que cla nous dérange, mais ce n'est pas très sain pour une jeune femme de son âge de vivre comme cela. Elle ne peut pas ramener ses conquêtes! D'ailleur toi aussi, tu ne devrais plus vivre avec Sirius.' s'exclama Ed avec véhémence. Ada lui lança son éternel regard blasé.

'Elle n'a pas à ramener de conquêtes. Elle m'a, moi.' affirma juste la jeune femme. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, un éclair de compréhension dissipant les brumes qui entourait cette évènement.

'Tu aurais pu le dire directement, que vous êtes en couple.'offrit Harry. Sa sœur lui lança à nouveau son regard-type.

'Soyons clair, les garçons. Si vous ramenez des conquêtes avant vos dix-sept ans, je vous démembre, sauf si c'est Draco ou Susan Bones. Ou à la limite, Dymphna.' déclara Ada, toujours pleine d'à-propos.

La réception fut mortellement ennuyeuse, même avec la présence de Neville. Celui-ci paraissait dans son élément. Il était déterminer à jouer son rôle de Lord Longbottom. Et Charlie celui de Lord Prewett. Il eu un peu plus de mal, mais compte-tenu du fait qu'il n'avait pas été élevé pour être Lord, il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré.

Les vacances furent semblable à celles de l'année précédente, à ceci près qu'Ada ne fit pas évader qui que ce soit. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas Ada. En effet, la veille de la rentrée, quand Ed et Harry entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils virent Ada entrain de faire tout ce qui était à faire par magie sans baguette, assise à la table de la cuisine, un exemplaire de la Gazette devant elle, et Sirius, qui détruisait consciensieusement le vieux buffet qui tombait en ruine un autre exemplaire entre les main, ils comprirent qu'il y avait un problème.

'Que se passe-t-il?' s'enquit Harry.

'Il se passe que le Ministère est peuplé d'incompétents tous pires les uns que les autres. Il y a eu une évasion massive d'Azkaban, orchestrée par nos trois Lestranges préférés. Ed, Harry, ne sortez pas de Poudlard cette année. Et préparez-vous à vous battre incessament sous peu. La guerre va reprendre. C'est une certitude. Sirius et moi allons à Poudlard cette année. Votre entraînement va être plus intensif. Sirius vous emmène à Poudlard dès maintenant, avec Neville.' lâcha à toute vitesse Ada.

Elle fit leurs valises d'un mouvement de la main. Neville arriva par cheminette et ils repartirent immédiatement pour l'école de magie. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Snape, qui aida Neville à se relever alors qu'il était tombé en sortant de la cheminée, s'attirant un regard surpris du Chien Noir et des trois adolescents.

'On ne peut pas être méchant en permanence.' expliqua Severus. Les quatre autres le regardait maintenant comme si il avait des bois de cerf sur la tête.

'Je suis de votre côté, bordel!' s'énerva-t-il. 'Suivez-moi.' Il semblait avoir du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci les attendait. Il fit signe au deux autres adultes de sortir, puis ils'adressa au deux adolescents.

'Bonjour. Vous savez qu'il y a eu une évasion massive d'Azkaban. Je viens de parler à votre sœur, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur quelque chose. Vous n'irez pas à Poudlard cette année. Vous irez dans un endroit où vous serez en sécurté, où seul Ada et moi saurons où vous êtes. Vous aurez des cours dans toutes les matières évidemment, ainsi que dans quelques autres domaines. Et vous ferez les mêmes devoirs que vos camarades qui seront ici. Reprenez vos valises et suivez moi.' Il semblait pressé. Ils allèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante, et Dumbledore les fit transplaner tout les trois devant un bâtiment de pierres noires austère et menaçant.

'Voici où vous serez cette année. Je vais vous présenter ceux qui seront vos professeurs. Votre sœur viendra vous voir de temps à autre. Faites ce que vous demandent vos professeurs, et tout se passera bien. Quand vous repartirez, vous serez prêt à survivre à la guerre.' fit le vieil homme.

Il les mena d'abord dans une chambre comportant trois lits, sans décoration, ressemblant presque à une cellule, où ils déposèrent leurs valises puis les emmena dans une bibliothèque où plusieurs hommes patibulaires les attendaient.

'Passez une bonne année!' leur souhaita joyeusement Dumbledore avant de partir.

_A bientôt._


	14. Chapitre 13

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages, appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté depuis deux jours, mais j'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 13

Bartimeus Croupton Junior était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur Maugrey Fol'œil et à prendre sa place. Il se dirigeait vers Poudlard où il allait jouer le rôle du professeur. Il était dans Pré-Au-Lard quand une voix l'interpella.

'Bonjour, Alastor.'

'Bonjour, Albus.' répondit-il. Il n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le stupéfixiait._ Comment ont-ils réussi à me percer à jour?!._ Il sentit qu'on le transplanait et se retrouva dans une cave, munie de deux portes blindées. On l'attacha sur une chaise. Trois personnes étaient dans la pièce, le visage caché par les capuches de leurs capes. Ils sortirent le vieil Auror de sa malle et l'attachèrent également sur une chaise. Il sentit qu'on lui prenait son œil magique. Il vit son agresseur le tendre à une des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Celle-ci le mit et rabattit sa capuche. Il vit ainsi apparaître Alastor Maugrey dans toute sa splendeur. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche. Il y avait effectivement Maugrey, celui dans sa valise, attaché à la chaise. Cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui. Une des personne s'approcha du «vrai» Maugrey (de ce qu'il en savait c'était le vrai Maugrey) et lui tapota l'épaule.

'Désolé, Alastor' fit l'encapuchonné, 'mais tu comprend, c'est pour le plus grand bien.'

Les trois silhouettes partirent de la pièce sans les détacher. La lumière s'éteignit. Bon. Il était dans le noir complet, avec un ancien Auror qui le détestait, sans baguette, attaché à une chaise. Que pouvait-il faire? Rien.

Hermione, Ron et Draco finirent par s'installer dans un wagon où un Poufsouffle de septième année lisait, seul. Ils avaient cherché Neville, Ed et Harry dans tout les wagons, sans succès.

'Peut-être n'iront-ils pas à Poudlard cette année, avec ces évasions. Je crois savoir que Pettigrow et James Potter font partie des évadés.' déclara Hermione. 'Dumbledore les a sûrement mis en sécurité.'

'Peut-être.' fit maussadement Draco. Il regardait par la fenêtre comme si le salut du monde se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il avait attendu la rentrée avec impatience, pour revoir Harry, Edwin et Neville. _Surtout Ed. Non, non! Qu'est ce que je raconte? _Il secoua la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement. À quoi pensait-il pour secouer la tête avec tant de véhémence?

Ils arrivèrent au Château. Après l'habituelle Répartition, Dumbledore se leva.

'Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite un bon retour à ceux des années précédentes et une bonne arrivée à nos nouveaux. Je rappelle que si la Forêt Interdite porte ce nom, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, il est interdit d'y aller. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, a également affiché une liste des objets prohibés dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je vous présente dès à présent notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: Alastor Maugrey.'

Un homme couvert de cicatrice se leva. Il avait une jambe de bois, et un œil magique à la place de l'orbite gauche. Hermione applaudit calmement, mais elle n'était pas rassurée par l'apparence de l'homme. Ron n'avait pas l'air plus enthousiasmé. Mais la table des Serdaigles dans son ensemble semblait brûler d'impatience à l'idée de débuter les cours avec le nouveau professeur. Hermione prit la décision de faire des recherches sur lui dès le lendemain.

'De plus, Harry et Edwin Potter n'iront pas à Poudlard cette année. Mais il reviendront pour leur cinquième année, pas d'inquiétude.' Suite à cette phrase il y eut un froncement de sourcils généralisé chez les professeurs. Ils n'étaient manifestement pas au courant. Le Directeur, par ailleurs, sembla s'en apercevoir.

'Oh, professeur McGonagall, je ne vous l'avait pas dit?' demanda le vieillard avec un grand sourire. 'J'en suis désolé. La vieillesse, sûrement. Ou le manque de post-it. Une invention moldue très pratique. J'ai une dernière chose à annoncer avant de vous laisser dévorer le repas, mes chers élèves. Cette année, il a été décidé de restaurer un vieux tournoi magique qui avait été arrêté en raison des nombreux morts. Je parle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui se déroule entre Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. Nous l'accueilleront cette année. Les délégations des autres écoles arriveront dans le courant du mois d'Octobre, et le choix des champions se fera le 31 de ce mois-là. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit.' Puis il se rassit.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre tandis que Draco se levait de sa table et courait vers eux, sous le regard désapprobateur de son parrain et tuteur.

'Qu'est ce que cela veux dire? Pourquoi Harry et Ed ne nous ont-ils pas prévenus?' s'interrogea à haute voix la Gryffondore.

'Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais cela a peut-être à voir avec les dernières évasions en date. Je ne dit pas que les évadés sont innocents, eux aussi, mais que justement, en mesure de protection...' fit Draco.

'Oui, ce serai bien le genre de Dumbledore, de faire ce genre de chose au dernier moment sans prévenir personne. Ils n'ont pas dû avoir le temps de nous le dire, c'est tout.' approuva Ron. Ils restèrent un instant en silence, cette explication leur convenait. Ils se rappelèrent à ce moment là que Neville n'avait pas été mentionné par le professeur Dumbledore.

'Et Neville?' questionna le rouquin.

'Il doit être avec...' Draco n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en claquant. Dans l'ouverture se tenait Neville, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés.

'Je suis désolé, professeurs, mais je me suis endormi et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.'

'Ce n'est rien, Neville, va t'asseoir avec tes amis.' lui pardonna aisément Albus. Le garçon se glissa sur le banc entre Hermione et Ron. Draco était toujours debout.

'Bonjour tout le monde.' dit-il, essoufflé.

'Salut.' répondit Hermione. 'Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans le Poudlard Express?' chuchota-t-elle.

'J'étais déjà au Château. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?' demanda-t-il. Ils eut un résumé des annonces de Dumbledore. Puis Draco retourna à sa table.

Les semaines passaient tranquillement. Les cours de DCFM étaient aussi terrifiant que le professeur les assurant. Celui-ci les entraînait comme si ils étaient des apprentis Aurors, leur avait-il déclaré.

Hermione s'inquiétait pour Neville. Il était étrange. Pas du tout comme avant. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Son vocabulaire changeait en permanence. Et l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de lui ne ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout à celle de Neville. Et il semblait beaucoup trop mature. Et même si ses résultats n'étaient vraiment pas fameux, surtout en potion où le nombre de chaudron qu'il avait fait exploser avait doublé, il paraissait à la jeune adolescente qu'il s'ennuyait mortellement en cour, et qu'il faisait exprès d'avoir de mauvaises notes. Quand elle en avait parlé avec Ron et Draco, les garçons lui avait répondu que les changements de comportement étaient dû à la mort des parents de leur ami, et qu'elle se faisait des idées pour le reste. La Gryffondore, vexée, n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet.

Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arrivèrent la seconde semaine d'octobre. Ils étaient très impressionnants, et firent grande impression. Puis arriva Halloween et le moment de l'annonce des champions.

La Coupe de Feu cracha un premier prénom. Albus l'attrapa au vol, et le lu.

'La Championne de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour!' la Grande Salle explosa en applaudissement pour la belle demi-Vélane. Tout le monde l'appréciait, même si certaines personnes de sexe féminin semblait peu apprécier l'effet qu'elle avait sur la gente masculine. Puis un second nom sorti de la Coupe de Feu.

'Et le Champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory!' lança-t-il aux élèves. La table de Poufsouffle hurla de liesse, pour une fois que quelqu'un d'important à Poudlard était de leur Maison, autant en profiter. Albus sourit à la joie des blaireaux. Un troisième nom sortit de l'artefact à la chaleur certaine.

'Je vous prie d'applaudir le Champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!' le dit élève se leva et alla rejoindre ses deux rivaux dans une salle adjacente. Il bomba le torse en passant entre les tables. Sa popularité dû à son statut d'Attrapeur dans une équipe internationale allait encore augmenter.

Albus se tourna vers la Coupe en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas éteinte? Il eut sa réponse quand un ultime morceau de parchemin jaillit hors du gobelet ami des Phénix. Il l'attrapa prestement, malgré son âge, et son visage se fit plus sombre encore. Il n'arrivait à en croire ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible? Toute la pièce le regardait, dans l'attente, Que se passait-il? Pourquoi un quatrième nom était sorti de la Coupe? La Grande Salle se répandit en murmure. Finalement l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose (Dumbledore) leva la tête.

'Je suis au regret d'annoncer que Neville Longbottom va devoir se joindre aux Champions pour être le quatrième.' déclara-t-il d'un ton le plus neutre possible. À la table des Gryffondor, le sus-cité s'étouffa avec son verre de jus de citrouille.

'Pardon?' balbutia-il.

'Tu vas devoir participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.' répondit Albus.

'Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas l'âge!' s'épouvanta le concerné. Le Directeur soupira. Puis il regarda son élève dans les yeux.

'As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe?' interrogea-t-il.

'Non, je le jure, je ne l'ai pas fait!' paniqua le Gryffondor. Le vieil homme lui fit signe de le suivre.

'Je ne veux pas participer!' s'horrifia l'adolescent. Le Directeur l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'emmena vers les portes. Ils disparurent au même endroit que les Champions précédents.

Hermione avait regardé la scène avec horreur. Comment un élève de quatrième année pouvait-il participer à ce tournoi? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux! Elle croisa le regard de Draco vit qu'il pensait la même chose.

'Dumbledore ne va pas le laisser participer, j'espère!' souffla Ron, complètement dépassé, à côté d'elle. La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Son silence fut suffisamment éloquent pour le jeune adolescent, ainsi que ses camarades de chambrée, assis à côté. Ils virent Dumbledore revenir sans Neville avec appréhension.

'Mes chers élèves, vous avez vu que Mr Longbottom a été appelé par la Coupe. Malheureusement, une fois le nom de quelqu'un sorti de la Coupe, il ne peut abandonner le Tournoi que si il a des blessures trop graves ou qu'il meurt. Nous espérons bien évidemment que cela ne sera pas le cas, mais votre camarade va devoir participer.'

L'effarement que ressentait Hermione ne fut sûrement pas calmé par les mots de son Directeur. Aucune possibilité d'abandon, sauf en cas de blessures graves ou de mort. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la Grande salle. Mais si les amis et les proches de Neville s'inquiétaient pour lui, les autres étaient furieux de sa participation. Hermione sût que l'année ne serait pas très agréable pour le pauvre adolescent.

Barty ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était revenue. Les encapuchonnés étaient de retour. Il s'agita. Il était tout endolori d'être resté si longtemps dans la même position, et la corde lui sciait les poignets. En reprenant ses esprits, il se rendit compte que tout n'était pas rose chez ses geôliers. En effet, l'un d'eux en plaquait un autre contre un mur.

'TU AURAIS PU NOUS LE DIRE!' hurla celui qui plaquait l'autre.

'Elle n'aurait pas pu jouer aussi parfaitement la surprise.' répondit placidement l'autre.

'Elle va être en danger. Je croyais que tu ferais tout pour la protéger.' souffla l'agresseur.

'Elle est parfaitement capable de surmonter ces épreuves.' offrit calmement la silhouette dos au mur.

'Tu es complètement psychopathe, ma parole!' s'exclama l'autre.

'Assez!' ordonna la troisième personne, qui n'était pas intervenue jusque là. 'Je saurais me débrouiller. Occupons-nous plutôt de notre invité d'honneur.' continua-t-elle avec un ton de voix peu rassurant pour le Mangemort. Et les trois silhouettes s'approchèrent d'une démarche prédatrice.

_A bientôt_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 14

Fleur était furieuse. Elle, jeune fille de Beauxbâtons, avait mérité sa place, avait dû surpasser certains de ses camardes pour faire partie de la délégation, et voilà que Poudlard avait deux Champions, dont un garçon squelettique et manifestement froussard? C'était totalement injuste! Elle connaissait nombre d'autres sorciers qui auraient plus mérité leur place que cette loque tremblante et moche. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un rival trop sérieux. Et semblait regretter d'avoir mis son nom dans la Coupe. Bah fallait pas le faire, si tu n'étais pas prêt à assumer les conséquences, crétin!

Maugrey Fol'œil soupira. Il avait mal aux poignets. Il était attaché au côté du Mangemort qui l'avait kidnappé. Apparemment, il s'était fait avoir après. Une bouffée de colère monta en lui. Ces salauds! Ils lui paieraient, quand il se libérerait, et le Mangemort avec! «Pour le plus Grand Bien»! Mon cul, ouais! Ils étaient à la solde de cet enfoiré de Grindelwald, il en était sûr! À moins que cela ne soit la devise d'Albus, il ne savait plus, il passait son temps à les confondre... Mais Albus n'avait aucune raison de le garder prisonnier, quoique Grindelwald non plus, Alastor avait à peine cinq ans quand il avait été vaincu... Mais Grindelwald était un enfoiré de Mage Sombre! Donc c'était lui! Il tira sur les cordes, mais cela ne lui fit que plus mal aux poignets. Un encapuchonné entra dans la cave et alluma la lumière. Il tenait deux assiettes fumantes dans les mains.

'C'est l'heure de manger mes biquets! On commence par Alastor!' Il posa une des deux assiettes par terre et enleva le bâillon de l'Auror à la retraite.

'FILS DE PUTE DE CHIEN GALEUX ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE PAR GRINDELWALD SALA' Maugrey fut coupé dans son élan par un Silencio informulé du geôlier. Celui-ci pris une cuillère, pris un morceau de la purée qui était dans l'assiette et l'enfourna dans la bouche du prisonnier qui continuait d'essayer de hurler des insultes malgré le sort de silence.

L'homme à la capuche eut un rire moqueur avant de nourrir Barty. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'Alastor.

'Alastor, biquet, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation. Je vais te poser une question, et si c'est oui, tu hoches la tête. Si c'est non, tu la secoue. Donc, la prophétie sur les jumeaux et Neville est-elle au Département des Mystères?' Maugrey se contenta de le fusiller du regard. L'autre soupira.

'J'ai vraiment besoin de cette réponse tu sais... Désolé.' Et l'inconnu se lança dans un sort de Magie Sombre aux effets inconnus à Barty et Alastor.

'Donc,' reprit l'autre, 'la prophétie sur Neville et les jumeaux est-elle au Département des Mystères?'.

À sa plus grande horreur, Maugrey se sentit hocher la tête sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'autre laissa s'échapper une exclamation réjouie.

'Merci pour l'information, biquet. Et dormez bien!' aboya-t-il avant de sortir de la cave.

Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Neville. Quelques semaines avaient passées depuis sa qualification pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier. Les Poufsouffles, et la majorité de l'école, était hostile au jeune garçon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Le jour de la première épreuve, Hermione, Ron et Draco étaient assis côtes-à-côtes dans les tribunes. Quand ils se rendirent compte que l'épreuve comprenait des dragons, leur anxiété augmenta exponentiellement au cours du temps. Bien évidemment, Neville passait en dernier. Il se retrouva face au Magyar à Pointes, qui, selon Hermione, était le plus dangereux et le plus agressif de tous. Mais l'adolescent entra dans l'arène d'un pas tranquille,comme si il n'y avait aucun dragon prêt à le brûler au neuvième degré si il s'approchait. Il lança au dragon un regard nonchalant avant de reprendre son chemin de façon flegmatique. Il s'approcha tranquillement du dragon, et quand il fut face à lui, sortit sa baguette. Il lança un sortilège de Têtenbulle au Magyar, qui se retrouva avec une sphère autour de la tête. Il avait dû lancer un sortilège de confusion particulièrement puissant en même temps, car cela sembla manifestement plus intéressant au dragon que l'adolescent qui s'empara tranquillement de l'œuf d'or et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se presser. Mais le sortilège prit fin et la dragonne tourna brutalement la tête vers lui. Le Gryffondor se retourna et regarda placidement l'énorme créature qui ouvrait la gueule. Il reprit sa route sans accélérer le pas et sortit de l'arène au moment où me Magyar cracha un jet de flamme qui fit grésiller les protections des spectateurs.

'Les juges ont noté la prestation de Mr Longbottom. Igor Karkaroff lui accorde la note maximale! Son Directeur aussi! Mme Maxime lui accorde un point de moins que ses collègues! Et Mr Verpey accorde lui aussi la note maximale! On peut dire que le jeune Neville, avec ses nerfs d'acier, a fait grande impression sur le jury!' hurla joyeusement Lee Jordan, qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avait remplacé le commentateur envoyé par le ministère au milieu du passage de Viktor Krum, le premier Champion à être passé.

Draco en avait assez du comportement de Neville. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ne parlait que rarement et le faisait se sentir comme un gosse de trois ans, exactement de la même manière qu'Ada. Et quand il avait parlé au Gryffondor du fait que Ed lui manquait plus qu'Harry, que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il s'en voulait, le brun lui avait juste envoyé un regard blasé en déclarant que le blond était juste amoureux d'Edwin.

Le bal de Noël approchait, et Neville et Ron n'avait toujours personne avec qui aller. Draco y allait avec Luna Lovegood, une fille de troisième année à Serdaigle, qui était un peu étrange, mais terriblement sympathique, même si Hermione la trouvait déroutante. Ron tenta d'ailleurs sa chance avec cette dernière, persuadé qu'il était que personne ne lui avait demandé. Mais il se prit juste un refus: elle avait déjà un cavalier.

Neville allait en cour de potion avec Hermione et Ron quand ils croisèrent Fleur Delacour. Neville s'arrêta et l'interpela.

'Eh, Fleur, _pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes, Mademoiselle?_'déclara-t-il dans un français impeccable. La jeuna Vélane se retourna.

'_Pourquoi pas?_' lui-répondit-elle en souriant.

'_Alors, Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir au bal de Noël avec moi? À moins, bien sûr, que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous ait déjà demandé la même faveur, et que votre réponse fut positive..._' fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

'_Ce serait un plaisir._' répliqua la jolie jeune femme en souriant de toutes se dents. Manifestement, sa colère envers Neville avait disparu à quelque moment entre Halloween et cette matinée de Décembre.

'_Ma chère, je passerai donc vous chercher au carrosse vers dix-huit heures, qu'en pensez-vous?_' s'enquit-il.

'_Ce sera parfait!_' conclu Fleur. Et elle s'éloigna avec ses amies, qui gloussait à côté d'elle.

'Que s'est-il passé?' demanda Ron, éberlué.

'J'ai demandé à Fleur de m'accompagner au bal de Noël. Et elle a accepté.' offrit Neville, un sourire moqueur au lèvres. Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir à qui il était destiné.

Barty releva la tête. Capuchon-faux-Maugrey et Capuchon-féminin entraient. Il les avait surnommés comme cela avec le vrai Maugrey. En effet, être enfermé sans pouvoir bouger avec quelqu'un créait des liens aussi solides que ceux qui lui sciait les poignets. Ses deux ravisseurs se disputait sur un sujet trivial.

'Je vais au bal avec Fleur Delacour. On avait parié que j'irais avec la plus jolie fille de Poudlard, j'ai gagné, donc je veux mes Gallions!' s'exclama Capuchon-féminin.

'Hors de question. Je n'ai jamais parié cela.' contra avec une mauvaise foi évidente Capuchon-faux-Maugrey.

'Tss, aucune parole. Même Barty serait plus honnête que toi.' répliqua l'autre, vexée.

'Laisse Barty en dehors de tout cela et soutire lui des informations, veux-tu?' fit le faux Alastor pour changer de sujet. L'autre s'exécuta en grommelant quelque chose sur le manque de dialogue et de confiance, d'honnêteté dans un couple. Barty, lui, n'était plus vraiment en mesure de s'intéresser à la conversation. En effet, les méthodes d'interrogatoire de Capuchon-féminin impliquait la Légilimancie... Peu agréable au demeurant...

Le jour du bal de Noël, Neville et Fleur firent grande impression. Neville, dans son costume trois-pièce Moldu de haute couture, avec par-dessus une robe de sorcier spécialement cousue pour l'occasion, était sublime. Après quelques danses, il s'approcha de Luna, qui avait revêtu une robe bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds, aussi pâles que ceux de Draco. Pendant qu'ils tournoyaient sur une valse viennoise, Luna commença à interroger Neville.

'Tu n'es pas le vrai Neville Longbottom, n'est-ce pas?' Son partenaire la regarda d'un air impressionné.

'Comment l'as-tu su?' demanda-t-il(?) avec curiosité.

'Je vois les auras. Et la tienne n'est pas celle de Neville.' répondit rêveusement la jeune fille.

'Tu ne devrais pas dire cela comme ça. Si je te voulais du mal, ou si j'étais un Mangemort, cela pourrait être très dangereux pour toi.' dit sentencieusement (?)Neville(?).

'Tu n'es pas Mangemort, je t'ai reconnue, tu sais.' offrit la Serdaigle.

'Et si je te demande de ne rien dire?'

'Je ne dirai rien.' Neville gloussa à nouveau.

'Luna Lovegood. Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée.'

'Le plaisir est partagé.' Et ils continuèrent à valser, mais en silence.

Neville semblait avoir trouver la solution de l'œuf, parce qu'alors que Cedric Diggory courait partout dans Poudlard car il n'avait pas trouver la solution deux semaines avant l'épreuve, Neville le regardait juste faire avec un sourire légèrement méprisant.

Cedric était de plus en plus désespéré. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant l'épreuve et l'œuf était toujours un mystère pour lui. Il se promenait au troisième étage en réfléchissant quand des bras le poussèrent dans une salle, le trainèrent sur quelques mètres et le jetèrent dans de l'eau. Quand Cedric reprit ses esprits, il était dans la salle de bain des préfets. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Devant lui, dans toute sa superbe se tenait Neville, personnification de la classe à la Sang-Pur.

'Entendons-nous bien, Diggory.' fit le Gryffondor. 'Si je t'aide, c'est pour les Poufsouffles, comprit?' Et il lui lança l'ovoïde doré dans les bras, avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement. Cedric regarda son fardeau fixement. Que devait-il faire? Prit d'une inspiration subite, il mit sa tête sous l'eau et ouvrit l'œuf. Quand il ressortit la tête de l'eau, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

'Mec, je t'aime!' murmura-t-il, seul dans la pièce, avec un sourire béat qui ne le mettait pas à son avantage. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, puisque personne n'était là pour l'observer.

Le jour de la deuxième tâche arriva. Tandis que Krum se transfigurait en requin, que Fleur prenait une potion pour respirer sous l'eau, Cedric lançait un sortilège de Têtenbulle et Neville avala une plante étrange.

'De la part de Neville, ce n'est pas très surprenant.' marmonna Draco. Assis à côté de Ron, sans avoir réussi à trouver Hermione, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. Krum ressortit le premier en portant Hermione, ce qui expliquait l'absence de leur amie. Puis ce fut au tour de Cedric, soutenant la Serdaigle avec qui il était allé au bal. Cho Chang selon les souvenirs de Draco, qui la trouvait beaucoup trop superficielle pour être intéressante. Juste avant la fin de l'épreuve, Neville ressortit de l'eau, portant trois personne: Fleur, une jeune fille ressemblant à Fleur et Luna Lovegood. Il fut celui qui reçut le plus de point du jury.

Les semaines passaient tranquillement, mais la tension montait au fur et à mesure que la dernière épreuve s'approchait. Neville, pourtant, n'avait pas l'air plus nerveux que lorsqu'il était entré dans l'arène de la première épreuve.

Alastor entendit ses geôlier discuter.

'Je m'inquiète, elle n'est pas rentrée hier, et la dernière épreuve est demain.' fit Capuchon-féminin.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a reçut une formation pour faire ce genre de choses. Il ne lui est rien arrivé, et elle sera là demain.' répondit Grand-Capuchon-suprême, le troisième des encapuchonnés. L'autre soupira, apparemment peu rassurée. Le vieil Auror, que cette conversation n'intéressait pas vraiment, se rendormit.

Le jour de l'épreuve était arrivé. Neville s'élança dans le labyrinthe en premier, suivit de Krum et Diggory. Un sortilège semblable à une caméra suivait chacun des Champions. Neville et Cedric se retrouvèrent ensemble devant la coupe. Ils la saisirent dans un bel ensemble. Et le Portoloin les emmena, non pas au point de départ, mais dans un cimetière glauque. Hermione gémit d'effroi en voyant l'endroit où les deux adolescent étaient arrivés.

_A bientôt!_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Harry Potter, ses personnages, son univers appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_Bonne lecture et désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt. mais j'ai des excuses. De bonnes excuses._

Chapitre 15

Hermione avait le regard rivé à l'écran qui montrait les candidats par le sort de caméra. Elle ne remarqua pas que l'on avait ramené Krum et Delacour en dehors du labyrinthe. Ni que les professeurs et un contingent entier d'Aurors s'escrimaient à tenter de localiser les deux adolescents. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Cedric et Neville était dans un cimetière. Alors qu'à Poudlard le soleil brillait, le ciel était au contraire recouvert d'épais nuages noirs au-dessus des deux garçons. Il y avait par conséquent peu de lumière. Le cimetière était ancien, et les tombes hétéroclites. Certaines n'étaient que de simple pierre dressée, d'autre étaient d'imposante statues plus ou moins morbides. Les deux adolescents se relevèrent péniblement.

'Cela n'était pas sensé arriver...' murmura Neville.

'Non, tu le pense vraiment?' ironisa Cedric.

Devant eux se trouvait un chaudron sur un feu. Soudain, une voix couinante retentit.

'Bonjour, bonjour.' fit un homme au visage de rongeur.

'Pettigrow!' cracha Neville.

'Pas seulement, mon cher.' intervint un femme que les garçons n'avaient pas remarquée jusqu'à ce moment-là. Elle s'avança, et avec elle d'autres personnes. Ils portaient tous des robes de Mangemorts, et certains avaient des masques. Très vite, il apparu qu'ils étaient une quinzaine.

'Bellatrix, James Potter, Rodolphus, et même Amycus! Nous sommes gâtés, Cedric, nous avons le pire comité d'accueil dont nous puissions cauchemarder.' siffla Neville. 'Certains n'étaient même pas Mangemorts à l'origine.' James sourit, et lança un sort qui ne ferait manifestement pas que du bien à celui qui le recevrait. Neville plaqua Cedric au sol, le sort passant à peine quinze centimètres au dessus de la tête du Poufsouffle. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et se jetèrent derrière une pierre tombale. Les sorts continuaient à fuser depuis les Mangemorts. Neville leur rendait tant bien que mal la pareille, son niveau n'étant pas du tout celui d'un quatrième année de Poudlard, et les sorts qu'il lançait n'étaient pas très blancs. Cedric s'occupait des boucliers autant que possible.

Les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts s'interrompirent brutalement, alors que seulement trois d'entre eux avaient été touchés par des sorts venant des adolescents.

'C'est mauvais signe.' marmonna Neville à Cedric. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de leur protection sommaire et se figea. Tonks, le regard vide, les mouvements lents, sale et plaine de plaie, se dirigeait vers eux.

'Non... Nymphadora...' souffla le Gryffondor, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Cedric le fit se baisser derrière la pierre.

'Elle est sous Imperium, elle nous tuera si elle peut!' s'exclama le septième année. Mais l'autre, se dégageant de son emprise, sortit de derrière la pierre et courut vers la Métamorphomage. Celle-ci le prit par le bras et l'amena au dessus du chaudron. Un sortilège de découpe plus tard, du sang coulait dans celui-ci. Pettigrow s'approcha alors en marmonnant quelque chose. De la poussière sortit d'une des tombes et rejoignit le sang dans le récipient. Bellatrix ajouta le contenu de draps étranges et Peter se coupa la main sans cesser de marmonner. Une lumière blanche aveugla tout le monde. Quand Cedric fut à nouveau en mesure de voir quelque chose, un homme en robe noire se tenait à la place du chaudron. Neville était agenouillé sur le sol, à côté, se tenant le bras qui saignait abondamment. Les Mangemorts étaient prosternés devant l'homme, et de nouveaux les rejoignaient à chaque seconde.

L'homme était grand. Sa peau était grise, ses yeux rouges, et il n'avait pas de nez, juste deux fentes. Ses lèvres étaient excessivement fines. Il ressemblait à un serpent.

'Lord Voldemort...' souffla Neville, terrifié. L'horreur se lisait dans ses yeux, sur son visage et dans sa posture. Le mage Sombre sourit victorieusement, fit un geste de la main, et le sortilège permettant aux spectateur de voir Cedric et Neville se dissipa.

Hermione était clouée sur sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait faire un geste. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'endroit où, quelques instants plus tôt, se tenait l'écran permettant de voir ses deux camarades. Elle ne sut combien de temps avait passé, mais soudain Cedric apparu, tremblant, sale et couvert de blessures. Il serrait convulsivement le trophée du Tournoi contre lui. Mme Pomfresh se précipita pour le soigner. Hermione regarda tout cela comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle ne se reprit que lorsque bien plus tard apparurent soudain Neville, sale mais non blessé, soutenant Ada, et accompagné de Sirius, Tonks évanouie, et de Maugrey, avec aussi Dumbledore qui ne paraissait pas très en forme.

Mais des cinq, c'était Ada qui avait le plus de blessures. Son épaule saignait beaucoup, ainsi que sa jambe, elle avait les vêtements complètement déchirés, elle était dans un état juste épouvantable. Hermione et Draco, ainsi que Ron, se précipitèrent vers le petit groupe.

'Je vais bien, je ne suis plus blessé.' souffla Neville. 'Mais Ada et Dumbledore...' Hermione le serra dans ses bras en sanglotant. Draco se tourna vers Ada et Dumbledore, que tout ceux connaissant des sorts de soin arrosaient de ces enchantements particuliers. Ils furent finalement transportés à Ste Mangouste.

Rassemblés dans la pièce que partageaient Albus et Ada à Ste Mangouste, nos personnages principaux affichaient des degrés de colère divers, allant de l'irritation à la fureur pure et simple. Alastor, mais aussi Draco, ou encore Hermione, faisaient partie des personnes concernées par l'ire la plus féroce. Alastor n'approuvait pas vraiment d'avoir été séquestré pendant un an par Tonks, qu'il considérait comme son élève personnelle, Sirius et Ada.

'VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE NOTRE GUEULE? VOUS AVEZ FAIT PASSER ADA POUR NEVILLE PENDANT PRESQUE UN AN? ET VOUS NE NOUS AVEZ RIEN DIT? PARCE QUE NOUS SOMMES TROP JEUNES?' tempêtait Draco. Ada bailla.

'Poussin, avoue que si tu es si en colère, c'est parce que tu n'as absolument pas remarquer que ce n'était pas Neville qui prenait son petit-déjeuner avec toi tout les matins.' Draco rougit, lui habituellement si pâle, et cela ne lui allait pas vraiment.

'Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir content d'être si facilement imitable ou vexé.' marmonna le pauvre Neville.

Les hurlements continuèrent un certain temps. Dumbledore avait jeté un sort de silence, préférant subir la crise de fureur en une fois. Cependant, Ada lui et Nymphadora sortirent peu après. Cette dernière n'était pas totalement remise de ce qu'il s'était passé. La torture, l'Imperium... Et elle s'en voulait d'avoir attaquer Ada, même si elle ne l'avait pas voulu.

Du côté de la société sorcière, c'était la panique la plus totale. On ne parlait que du retour du Lord Sombre. Sa résurrection en directe avait marquée les esprits. De plus en plus de gens quittaient le pays, surtout des Nés-Moldus. Les sorciers se barricadaient chez eux. Un climat de peur s'installait sur le pays.

Ada, Sirius, Nymphadora, Harry, et Edwin, accompagnés de Neville, rentrèrent Square Grimmaurd. Quand ils entrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse, une odeur de cuisine flottait dans l'air. Sirius et Ada sortirent leur baguette et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Là se trouvait Walburga, s'affairant au fourneau. Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils à la vue des baguettes pointées vers elle.

'Est-ce une manière de remercier la personne qui vous fait à manger alors que vous rentrez de Ste Mangouste?' demanda-t-elle. Le père et sa fille, décontenancés, baissèrent leurs baguettes.

'Que fais-tu dans ma cuisine?' s'enquit Sirius.

'C'est la cuisine d'Ada. Et je prépare le repas.' répondit calmement sa mère.

'Et pourquoi prépares-tu le repas dans a cuisine?' s'agaça Ada.

'Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela, il y a deux ans. Je sollicite ta permission de revenir dans notre demeure ancestrale, et de ne plus avoir à côtoyer Lucius, Narcissa et le maître dont ils cirent les chaussures avec leur propre salive. Renie Narcissa, Ada, elle ne mérite pas le titre de Black.' débita la matriarche d'une seule traite. Edwin et Harry se lançait des regards expressifs, s'interrogeant sur la nature des choses qui poussaient Ada à en vouloir à sa grand-mère depuis tant de temps.

'Tu peux récupérer ta chambre, mais quand je te dis d'y rester, tu y reste, et nous aurons une discussion plus tard en privé. Et tu en auras aussi une avec Sirius.' fit la Tête de la Maison Black. Walburga hocha le chef pour marquer son accord. Sirius grogna. Le fait de vivre avec sa mère ne l'enchantait visiblement guère. Mais Ada était maîtresse en cette maison, et elle avait accueilli Walburga.

Edwin et Harry furent tout simplement estomaqués le lendemain. En effet, ce fut un défilé ininterrompu de personnes, connu ou non des jumeaux, certaines avec des valises et certaines sans. Ils apprirent que Square Grimmaurd était maintenant le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, et que vivraient désormais avec eux: La famille Weasley au grand complet, Neville et sa grand-mère, les Tonks (quoique vu que Nymphadora passait déjà le plus clair de ses nuits dans la chambre d'Ada, ce n'était pas vraiment les trois Tonks tant que Ted et Andromeda qui emménagèrent), Andrew Bartleby, ami de Charlie et dragonnier dans la même réserve, aux Pays de Galle, Remus, Severus Snape et Draco, et trois ou quatre autres personnes. Autant dire que la demeure ancestrale était bien animée.

Edwin, Harry, Neville, Draco, Hermione et Ron reprirent leur entraînement. Ron était juste bouche bée devant les niveau des trois Survivants.

'Mais... C'est des sorts de niveau Auror... C'est de la Magie Sombre... C'est un bouclier de runes que même Hermione n'a pas apprit...' balbutiait-il.

'Nous avons eu d'excellent professeurs.' répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. 'D'ailleurs ils emménagent après-demain, ils pourront vous faire travailler!' Ron hocha vivement la tête. Les dudit enseignants arrivèrent effectivement deux jours plus tard. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre, et n'inspirait pas vraiment la confiance.

Jacob Sreenzener avait une vingtaine d'année, était petit, avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et il avait une grande cicatrice sur la joue droite. Une aura de danger s'échappait de lui.

Tim Wulle était au contraire grand, bronzé, et très, très musclé. Il paraissait pouvoir arrêter un bœuf en pleine course. Ses yeux bruns ne brillaient pas d'intelligence, mais un observateur avisé aurait pu remarquer qu'il prenait en compte chaque mouvements exécuter par l'une des personnes dans la pièce.

Le troisième se présenta comme Louis-Auguste de la Roue du Dauphiné. Son accent français le rendait difficile à suivre dans le monologue qu'il délivra sans la moindre pause, et son apparence de bel homme prenant soin de lui ne cachait pas vraiment que ses mouvements n'étaient jamais superflus.

Le quatrième homme était un vieillard paraissant aussi âgé que Dumbledore. Sa barbe blanche et ses cheveux de la même couleur contrastaient avec ses yeux noirs. Il marchait cependant droit et pourtant aucune puissance ne se dégageait de lui. Quand il posa ses yeux sur Molly, elle frissonna comme si on lui avait versé un sac de glaçon le long de la colonne vertébrale. 'Gellert Grindelwald.' fut le seul son qui sortit de la gorge du vieillard.

'Professeur Dumbledore, êtes-vous devenu fou?' s'exclama Molly, pendant que des exclamations d'horreur se faisaient entendre dans toute la pièce. 'Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous avez ramené la pire raclure de Nurmengard ici?' hurla la mère de famille.

'Pire raclure, pire raclure, je crois qu'il faut apprendre à relativiser, Molly, mon poussin.' lui répondit Ada avec un grand sourire. 'Ce sont nos alliés dans cette guerre, et ils sont plus capables d'être utiles sur les missions extérieures que vous, ma chère.' Les anciens détenus quittèrent tranquillement la pièce et montèrent de les deux chambres qu'ils se partageaient, laissant les "honnêtes gens" se hurler dessus en paix.

_En espérant que cela vous a plus, à bientôt!_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_Petite note d'auteur qui pourrait vous intéresser: on m'a demandé l'intérêt pour Ada de remplacer Neville. Comme je ne l'ai pas expliqué, (pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été claire! S'il vous plaît!), je le fais maintenant (merci adenoide pour cette question intéressante)! Donc Dumbledore a demandé à Ada de remplacer Neville pour deux raisons: d'abord, pour ne pas avoir à négocier pour entraîner Neville avec Augusta Longbottom (oui, Dumbledore fuit ses responsabilités! Ce n'est pas bien, Albus! Regarde où cela t'avait mené, la dernière fois!), et ensuite parce que si quelqu'un décide d'attaquer Neville, parce que Edwin n'est pas là il qu'il peut être lui aussi l'enfant de la prophétie, si c'est Ada qui le remplace, l'attaquant va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit (urgh! je commence à avoir des trous de mémoire! J'ai seulement seize ans, ce n'est pas rassurant...), mais Ada est puissante. et bien entraînée, même si elle n'est pas Auror. J'espère que j'ai été claire et pas trop ennuyeuse._

_Bonne lecture, si vous n'êtes pas découragés après ce paragraphe (petite note d'auteur... mais oui, bien sûr). _

Chapitre 16

A Square Grimmaurd, la situation était tendue. On ne pouvait pas sortir aussi souvent qu'on le voulait, car même si la demeure des Blacks était sous Fidelitas, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention des Mangemorts sur le quartier. Beaucoup tournaient ainsi en rond, à faire des choses et d'autres. L'atmosphère n'étaient pas arrangées par les nouvelles parvenant de l'extérieur, principalement apportées par la Gazette du Sorcier et les personnes travaillant. Ceux-là, même ceux ne travaillant à priori pas dans des secteurs à risques d'être concernés par la guerre souterraine, comme Arthur Mangenais, un jeune archiviste logeant plus que régulièrement au QG, rentraient harassés et las de l'extérieur. On essayait de cacher les mauvaises nouvelles au adolescents, mais ce n'était pas très réussi. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, et quand Ada rentrait avec plus de cinq heures de retard, exténuée et le regard vide, avec seulement quelque traces de tristesse, ils savaient que Ste Mangouste avait reçu des blessés après une attaque de Mangemorts.

La mauvaise humeur de ceux allant à l'extérieur pourrissait et apportait une tension supplémentaire qui créait des conflits. Ed demanda un jour à Ada à quel point les nouvelles de l'extérieur étaient mauvaises.

'Il y a des attaques tout les jours. Des disparitions, un climat de peur pesant. Même quand il n'y a pas d'attaques, cette atmosphère te pèse. Tout le monde attend avec appréhension la prochaine action des chiens du Lord. Il n'y a dans les rues que les gens qui doivent absolument sortir. Le ciel semble gris même quand il y a un soleil éclatant. Et soudain, alors que la tension est à son paroxysme, l'attaque à lieu. Et elle te prend complètement au dépourvu. Deux attaques, même construites sur le même plan, ne se ressemblent pas. Et quand on se bat pour l'Ordre, ou pour le Ministère, on culpabilise, car on a laissé des gens mourir. On s'en veut, même si on sait qu'on ne peut pas les sauver. C'est terrible pour le nerfs, et éreintant psychologiquement.' répondit Snape à la place de la Médicomage. Celle-ci lui lança un regard reconnaissant, n'étant pas sûre qu'elle aurait réussi à résumer la situation de cette façon.

Des cris résonnaient souvent dans la cage d'escalier.

'Va te faire foutre, Mangemort en devenir! Tu raconte que des conneries! Va jouer avec tes potes les violeurs d'enfants!' hurlait quelqu'un.

'Moi un Mangemort? Tu t'es regardé? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, traître? Tu espionne pour ton Maître? Dégage, transfuge!' répondait quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette scène se répétait tout les jours, variant peu. Mais malgré tout, personne ne pensait vraiment ce qui se disait pendant ces conflits dû à la pression et à la fatigue. Les adolescents essayaient de vivre le mieux possible dans cette atmosphère pesante et moite, et essayaient également d'espionner les réunions de l'Ordre. Ce qui leur valait des disputes avec les adultes constamment sur les nerfs.

Mais le pire, c'était sans doute les longues soirées, voir nuits, d'attente, quand les combattants allaient essayer d'arrêter les Mangemorts dans une de leurs attaques. Dans ces moments là, tout ceux qui étaient restés Square Grimmaurd se rassemblaient dans la cuisine. Adultes, adolescents, personne ne parlait. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur la porte où apparaîtraient les autres, quand ils rentreraient. L'anxiété était palpable. Ils craignaient tous qu'au moment du retour, ils auraient de mauvaises nouvelles. Qu'un de leurs proches, famille ou ami, rentrerait blessé voir ne rentrerait pas.

Ainsi passèrent les deux mois d'Été, dans une atmosphère suffocante et pesante. Les adolescents retrouvèrent Poudlard avec joie. Ils pensaient sincèrement que ce serait différent, là-bas. Que la guerre ne traverserait pas les murs. Et les premières semaines furent beaucoup moins tendues que les deux mois précédents. Ils recevaient des lettres d'Ada relatant les nouveaux épisodes du feuilleton Sirius/Walburga:

_Aujourd'hui 5 septembre_

_Sirius et Walburga ont encore détruit le buffet. La dispute de cette fois-ci concernait ma consommation de cigarettes. Selon Sirius, je suis assez grande pour savoir si je veux me détruire les poumons ou non. Pour Walburga, la question n'est pas tant mes poumons mais plutôt l'origine de mes cigarettes. Elles sont Moldues, vous comprenez? Autant le dire maintenant, étant une adepte du «faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais», je vous interdit de toucher à une seule clope, sous peine de punitions désagréables et humiliantes. Mon père a aussi tenté de colorer les cheveux de sa mère en rose. Celle-ci a répliqué en lui lançant un sort faisant qu'il ne peut plus mettre de pantalons, sans qu'ils ne disparaissent pour réapparaître dans son placard. Ou comment devoir prendre un jour de congé pour des raisons plus qu'idiotes._

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Ici, Anthony s'est remis de ses blessures, même si il gardera une cicatrice sur le cou. Charlie l'a rassuré en lui disant que c'était super sexy. Andrew a tenté de lui faire avaler un coussin du sofa, parce qu'il refuse que son petit ami dise des choses comme cela à un autre que lui. Mais c'était l'excuse officielle. Andrew voulait juste faire sourire Anthony et Nymph. Et il a réussi. NYMPHADORA A SOURIT! Il faut ouvrir le champagne! Mais vous n'en aurez pas, vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs._

_Comme vous le voyez, à Square Grimmaurd, la plupart des gens vont mieux. Les querelles incessantes entre Sirius et Walburga empêchent les autres vivants ici de se disputer, et nous évitent ainsi des prises de têtes pour créer les équipes d'intervention. _

_Au travail, nous sommes de mieux en mieux organisés. Pareil pour les Aurors. En parlant du Ministère, je vous prie de rendre la vie impossible à votre professeur de DCFM, Dolores Ombrage. Faites vous plaisir, mes poussins, et faites tourner en bourrique ce crapaud. C'est elle qui a validé le reniement de Draco, et qui tente de faire passer une loi sur les «hybrides», qui limiterait leurs droits et leur liberté. Pensez à Remus, ou aux centaures..._

_Envoyez-moi vite de vos nouvelles_

_Ada Black-Potter_

_Tête de la Maison Black_

_Tête de la Maison Potter_

_Médicomage à Ste Mangouste_

_Votre grande sœur qui vous aime_

Harry et Edwin se regardèrent avec un sourire mesquin après la lecture de cette lettre. Ils détestaient déjà Ombrage et cette lettre ne faisait que les conforter dans leur action de déstabilisation et de harcèlement de la professeure. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus manger sans que les aliments dans son assiette ne se transforment en choses diverses et variées, allant de la boue aux insectes, et il y eu même un Scroutt à Pétard de taille respectable. Comme aucun des élèves n'étaient capable de faire cela, Neville eut des soupçons sur la participation du professeur McGonagall, soupçons qui se transformèrent en certitude quand la femme en rose eut le visage métamorphosé en un tête de chaton. Une autre fois, sa peau prit des motifs psychédéliques sortit tout droit d'un délire de Keith Richard après un peu de drogue. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était quasiment certaine que le responsable était les professeur de Potions, Snape, qu'elle avait vu tendre le bras au-dessus de l'assiette de sa collègue «pour prendre le sel»,qui était à l'opposé.

Mais la répression de la part de «la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard» ne fit que s'intensifier. Il n'était pas rare qu'un élève rentre la main pleine de sang après une retenue avec elle. Même les Serpentards se mettaient à lui pourrir la vie, de façon plus subtile que la plupart des Gryffondors tout de même.

Dans la SMA se trouvaient Neville, Edwin et Harry, environ un mois après la reprise. Ils s'entraînaient entre eux. Fatigué, Harry s'affala sur un des canapés, poussés contre le mur.

'Eh, les gars, pourquoi ne créerions nous pas une association pour apprendre aux élèves à se défendre? C'est utile en nos temps troublés, et en plus on pourrait faire front tous ensemble contre le Crapaud. On ferait deux groupes: un Serpentard-Serdaigle, et un Gryffondore-Poufsouffle. Et un troisième soir de la semaine, des représentants de chaque maison se rencontreraient et discuteraient de ce que l'on ferait pour chasser Crapaud.' souffla d'une seule traite Harry. Son frère et son presque-frère se tournèrent vers lui.

'C'est une bonne idée, mais les Serpentards? Ce sont tous de futurs Mangemorts, certains ont même déjà la marque!' objecta Ed.

'Il suffit de convaincre ceux de la première à la sixième année, et ne rien dire au septièmes.' contra Harry. 'La plupart ne veulent pas devenir Mangemorts. Ce sont leurs parents qui les obligent, ou alors la pression familiale.' Neville montra son accord avec Harry, et Edwin, bien que réticent, finit par accepter.

L'organisation de l'Association de Défense, aussi appelée AD, n'aurait pu se faire sans Hermione. Elle trouva la Salle-Va-Et-Vient, mit sous sceau du secret le liste des adhérents, créa le moyen de communication. Contrairement à ce que craignait Edwin, tout se passait très bien avec les Serpentards.

'Bonjour, je suis content de vous revoir à notre septième réunion inter-Maisons.' commença Harry au début du mois de Novembre.

'Bonjour Harry!' s'écrièrent les autres participants. Se trouvaient dans la salle, pour les Gryffondors: Harry, Neville, Fred et Georges ainsi que Laurandra Sheppery, une fille de quatrième année. Pour les Poufsouffles: Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, Thomas Degrey et Lottie Ortuspy, ainsi que Oreste Refee en cinquième, sixième et septième années. Pour les Serdaigles: Cho Chang, Draco, Ernie McMillan et Yelle Jones, aisi que Robert Flauet en sixième, cinquième et troisième années. Et pour les Serpentards: Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, Dymphna Malefoy et son caractère bien trempé, ainsi que Fylibertine Anxary, et aussi Gareth Bell en cinquième, troisième et sixième années.

Les représentants de chaque Maison étaient chargés de fixer le programme des séances, même si en fait c'était Neville qui s'en occupait, de coordonner les actions contre Dolores Ombrage et de tenir informer tout le monde de toutes les informations utiles. Il fut révéler qu'Harry avait raison: les Serpentards ne voulaient pas de Voldemort comme maître, mais leurs parents les forceraient.

La première sortie à Pré-Au-lard fut maintenue malgré tout. La situation s'était pourtant détériorée. Alors que sept élèves, principalement des élèves dont tous les grands-parents étaient Moldus, avaient déjà reçus des lettres noires. Alors que quand une attaque de grande envergure se faisait, Albus était forcé de lire la liste des victimes, debout, devant la Grande Salle remplie d'élèves tremblant à l'idée qu'un de leurs proches fasse peut-être partie des morts ou des blessés. Alors qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans que des disparitions ne soient annoncées.

Mais juste pour cette après-midi, les élèves de Poudlard voulaient oublier la guerre. Alors ils se préparèrent pour cette sortie avec enthousiasme. Dans le groupe d'ami des trois Survivants, on voulait faire de cette après-midi des moments inoubliables et joyeux. Draco s'arrangea pour croiser Ed et Harry dans un couloir au moment de la pause.

'Salut.' fit-il.

'Salut!' lui répondirent les jumeaux avec un peu plus d'entrain.

'Euh...' fit le Serdaigle, gêné, 'est-ce que je pourrai te parler en privé quelques minutes, Edwin?'

'Bien sûr, Draco!' répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire. 'Harry, je te rejoins après.' Il s'éloigna avec le Serdaigle.

'Alors?' demanda-t-il, la voix chargée d'une émotion que Draco ne reconnu pas.

'Est-ce que tu voudrais bien passer deux ou trois heures en ma compagnie samedi? Pour... Pour... Pour passer du temps ensemble... Et... Et peut-être pour... Enfin... voilà, quoi.' balbutia le blond.

'Bien sûr, je serai absolument ravi, et... et... euh... 'fin bref, je suis content que tu m'aies demandé, je n'aurais jamais osé le faire.' déclara Ed en rougissant. Comme une jeune fille en fleur ayant son premier rendez-vous. Draco lui fit un large sourire et couru vers la Grande Salle, sautillant.

'A demain!' lança le Serdaigle. Edwin lui fit un signe de la main en souriant niaisement. Il arborait toujours ce sourire en s'asseyant à sa table. Ses amis, autour de lui, le regardait d'un air entendu.

'Alors vous avez conclu, avec Draco?' lança Ron, goguenard. Ed rougit.

'Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, Ron. C'est... c'est juste un ami...' murmura-t-il, pas convaincant pour deux sous. Les jumeaux Weasley, assis en face de lui, lui jetèrent un regard condescendant.

'On vous laissera tous les deux, promis. On peut même vous montrer des coins tranquilles, où vous pourrez vous livrer à toutes les activités que vous voulez.' Edwin rougit encore plus, si cela était possible. Ils continuèrent à plaisanter ainsi pendant le temps du repas. Cela faisait longtemps que l'atmosphère avait été aussi détendue. Elle n'avait pas été ainsi depuis la mort des parents de Neville. Celui-ci avait retrouvé le sourire tant bien que mal durant leur année d'entraînement, à l'abri derrière les murs de Nurmengard. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Edwin regarda ses amis rire tous ensemble. Il se souvint de l'appareil photo qui traînait au fond de son sac depuis que Colin Creevey le lui avait offert, deux ans plus tôt. Il le sortit et pris une photographie de ce moment de bonheur, le premier depuis le retour de Voldemort. Ce fut la première d'une longue série. En effet, même si il ne le savait pas sur le coup, il prit l'habitude d'avoir toujours cet appareil photo, pour immortaliser ces instants.

_Que je prévienne tout de suite, pour ne pas avoir trop de commentaires catastrophés sur la pléthore d'OC cités dans ce chapitre, ils n'auront pas de vrais rôles dans l'histoire. Ou quasiment pas. Les OC sont un peu trop durs à manipuler, je trouve, donc pas d'inquiétude._

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre,_

_A bientôt_

_PS: Heu... je me demandais... quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on fais des "à" majuscules? Merci..._


	18. Chapitre 17

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages, sont à Mme Rowling._

_J'ai eu la réponse à la question que j'avais posé en fin de chapitre précédent. Merci à Stormtrooper2 pour cela. On ne peut pas faire de "à" majuscules avec un clavier d'ordinateur._

_Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô clavier ennemi!_

_Que n'ais-je tant tapé (des textes, pas des maternelles) que pour cette infamie?_

_Le Cid, sont univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Corneille. Mais comme l'auteur est mort depuis des siècles, les droits sont tombés dans le domaine public._

_Tombés dans le domaine public. Ils étaient au paradis des droits des textes, et ont chût de là-haut?_

_Autre chose: le prochain chapitre. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas demain, et peut-être même pas après-demain. Parce que j'ai plein d'idée, mais de là à les écrire, c'est un peu plus dur, donc il va falloir que vous attendiez._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 17

Ed et Draco déambulaient ensemble dans les rues animées de Pré-au-Lard. Un silence gêné planait entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leurs amis quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la Cabane Hurlante.

'Tu te souviens?' demanda Edwin pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le banc. 'On avait joué avec Sirius sous forme de chien, juste avant qu'Ada nous enlève...'

'Oui, je me souviens. C'était seulement il y a deux ans, mais cela me paraît si loin... C'est étrange, mais j'ai presque l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.' déclara le blond. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment en silence, perdus dans leurs pensée. Le Serdaigle se tourna vers son accompagnateur, et pris d'une impulsion subite il prononça, tout bas, de façon presque inaudible:

'Edwin, je t'aime...' L'autre le regarda. Puis répondit.

'Tu sais quoi? Moi aussi je m'aime. Mais je suis aussi amoureux de toi...' fit-il avec un sourire hésitant.

'Crétin!' marmonna Draco. Puis il prit le visage de son vis-à-vis dans ses mains et approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Edwin. Celui-ci le laissait faire. Leur baiser fut maladroit, enfantin. Aucun des deux n'avaient déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant. C'était assez étrange, pour les deux. Ils se séparèrent en rougissant. Ils entendirent soudain des rires venant des buissons.

'J'ai pris une photo!' gloussa une voix.

'Tu me la passeras, n'est-ce pas?' demanda une autre.

'Évidemment!' Les deux garçons sur le banc échangèrent un regard entendus. Ils se levèrent silencieusement, et, d'une démarche prédatrice, s'avancèrent vers les arbustes. Ils écartèrent d'un seul coup les buissons et un échange de sorts bénins s'ensuivit avec ceux cachés: Neville, dont la présence était pour le moins étonnante, Harry, qui se tordait de rire, Ginny, qui rougissait furieusement, Hermione, qui les regardait d'un air digne, comme si elle ne venait pas de se faire prendre en train d'espionner ses amis tel une gamine de six ans, les jumeaux, qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, Ron qui semblait gêné et qui déclara qu'il avait été forcé de venir, et Luna Lovegood, toujours dans son monde, regardant les adolescents d'un air vague et absent. Ils avaient rencontré cette dernière aux réunions de l'AD, et elle s'était rapidement rapprochée d'eux. Sa capacité à faire des remarques hors du contexte était une source d'amusement inépuisable pour Harry.

'Les Jurty rayés sont sortis tôt, cette année. Draco, tu es vraiment gentil pour aller jusqu'à mettre ta langue dans la bouche d'Edwin pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Mais ce n'est pas la méthode la plus efficace, tu sais.' fit-elle avec un sérieux inébranlable. Draco soupira, un air atterré sur le visage.

'Si même Luna se met à se foutre de notre gueule, on est mal parti, Ed.'

'Langage, Draco.' fut la réponse de l'intéressé. 'Mais, attend, ils n'ont pas parlé d'une photo?' Deux regards meurtriers se braquèrent sur les mauvais espions, qui reculèrent tous de quelques pas avant de s'éparpiller dans différentes direction. Le blond et son «namoureux» coururent après Neville et Harry sans succès. Ils s'effondrèrent par terre, hilares, peu après. Mais Edwin reprit subitement son sérieux.

'Draco...'

'Oui?'

'Est-ce qu... Est-ce que nous sommes ensemble, maintenant?' demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Draco se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec intensité. Après quelques secondes d'angoisse pour Ed qui avait peur d'avoir dit une bêtise, le Serdaigle lui répondit.

'Évidemment! Comment peux tu juste en douter?' La deuxième partie de la phrase avait été dite sur un ton pour le moins moqueur. Ed sourit et se rapprocha de Draco, pour lui faire un gros câlin comme un bisnounours.

Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, les conversations habituelles ne débutèrent même pas. Les professeurs étaient déjà tous installés, et l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie, au vu des visages qu'ils affichaient. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire des têtes plus appropriées à l'enterrement de leur âme-sœur. Quoiqu'il y a peut-être une légère amplification dans la phrase précédente.

Avant l'apparition des plats, Albus se leva. Il était fatigué. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Cette seconde guerre était de trop pour le vieil homme qu'il était. Et il devait à nouveau annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

'Mes chers élèves, il y a encore eu une attaque de Mangemorts, visant le ministère, pendant que vous étiez à Pré-au-Lard. La liste des victimes n'est pas encore complète, mais je la finirai demain.' Il se lança dans l'éprouvante lecture d'une voix monocorde où transparaissait la lassitude. 'Les victimes sont donc:

Till Alba, Auror

Gilbert Spicekey, du Département de Régulation des Transports

Philippine Astre, du Département des Mystères

Yolande Ogruline, du Service de la Propreté

Sébastien Berthold, Auror

Ripe Cune, Aurore

Hernst Free, du Département de Justice Magique.

Kellin Kelley, Aurore

June Carter, archiviste

Arthur Mangenais, archiviste

Trevens Jack, Auror

Garance Sunwater, Médicomage

Hygnatus Great, Médicomage

Karole Hedge, du Département de la Démographie

Gary Crant, du Département du Sport et des Divertissements Culturels ou Sportifs

Daniel Jack, Médicomage

Fandre Glad, du Département de Répression des Révoltes des Elfes de Maison

Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie

Quentin Ollivander, apprenti Fabricant de Baguettes. Un total de 18 morts dû à l'attaque.

Maintenant, les portés disparus:

Danne Thess, Aurore

Julie Killen, du Service de la Propreté

Margareth Hudson, logeuse

Harold Feen, Médicomage

Horace Greth, du Département de Listage des Potions

Lindsay Sazer, du Département de Tri des Demandes d'Obtention du Permis d'élevage des créatures dangereuses

Et...' La voix du Directeur se brisa. 'Je suis désolé, mais je viens d'apprendre par mise à jour de la liste que Mme Amélia Bones était décédée de ses blessures.

Et Dedalus Diggle, toujours dans les disparus, retraité. 7 disparus au total et finalement 20 morts, car Xavier Histius est décédé lui aussi de ses blessures.' Le vieillard regagna sa place. Dans un silence de plomb, on entendait deux ou trois personnes sanglotant. Severus, impassible à son habitude, déplorait quand même la mort d'Arthur Mangenais et de Ripe Cune, qui étaient de ses amis, ainsi que la disparition de Horace Greth et de Dedalus Diggle. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué lui aussi. Mais il tiendrait au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, pour voir triompher l'Ordre, et les Survivants, même si il avait du mal à supporter deux d'entre eux, ils étaient quand même relativement agréables à côtoyer. Il s'empêchait juste de reconnaître qu'il les aimait bien. Mais ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il sortirait de son déni. Ce soir, dans ses appartements, il prendrait une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et boirait un ou deux verres à la mémoire des victimes de la dernière attaque, connaissances ou non.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Susan Bones était souvent surprise entrain de pleurer dans un coin. La mort de sa tante avait beaucoup affecté la jeune Poufsouffle.

Les représentants des Maisons au CCAPM (Conseil Contre les Abus et les Parents Mangemorts) avaient actuellement une réunion anti-Ombrage, qui paraissait vouloir évacuer le deuil de son bien-aimé Ministre en se défoulant sur les élèves. Ils n'avaient maintenant plus le droit de sortir dans les couloirs après le retour dans leur Salle Commune après le dîner, ne pouvaient plus se regrouper à plus de trois, ne pouvaient plus posséder des bouteilles d'encre quatre-couleurs, ne pouvaient plus jouer au Quidditch. La liste des interdictions était maintenant aussi longue que la barbe de Dumbledore. Il fallait faire partir Ombrage, et vite.

Commença ainsi l'Opération Expulsion. Les élèves avaient pour ordres de faire tout sauf ce que demandait Ombrage, de briser toutes les règles qu'elle avait instauré, de la tourner en ridicule, et de la pousser à la faute grave. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle donna une retenue à Blaise Zabini et Dymphna Malefoy, qui refusèrent d'y aller. Elle les poursuivit jusque dans la Forêt Interdite, où elle se perdit. Tombant sur un groupe de Centaure, elle eu l'intelligence et la sagesse de les insulter, notamment en leur hurlant qu'ils n'étaient que de «sales hybrides». Excellente idée, n'est-ce pas? Et c'est ainsi qu'elle fut retrouvée pendue par les pieds à un arbre, au-dessus du nid d'Acromentules, qui s'approchaient doucement pour la manger. Il fut révélé qu'elle avait subi un choc psychologique important et qu'elle ne serait plus qu'un légume jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le Ministère avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les Mangemorts, depuis la mort d'Amélia Bones. Rufus Scrimgeour avait remplacé Fudge, et Mike Cornwell Amélia Bones. Les Aurors étaients en sous-effectifs, ils employaient même les apprentis, et engageaient de nouvelles personnes, qui, après un entraînement rapide, étaient intégrés dans les rangs. Les employés d'autres services du Ministère étaient souvent obligés de les aider, et les retraités ou encore les infirmes étaient rappelés. Les attaques de Voldemort remplissaient leur buts: elles affaiblissaient le Ministère. Celui-ci était presque entièrement rempli de membre de L'Ordre du Phénix ou assimilé d'un côté, et de Mangemorts ou de partisants Mangemorts de l'autre, la rareté étant de plus en plus ceux uniquement loyaux au Ministère. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient cependant pas autorisés à aller au QG.

Harry soupira. Depuis l'attaque du Ministère, l'ambiance à Poudlard s'était dégradée constamment. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la Salle-Va-Et-Vient. C'était le groupe Serpentard-Serdaigle. Même les Serdaigles se méfiaient des Serpentards. Ceux-ci se refermaient sur eux-mêmes. La tension montaient, peu à peu. La situation devenait explosive, cela dégénèrerait dans une guerre ouverte entre les Serpentards et le reste de Poudlard sous peu, malgré tout ses efforts pour qu'il y ait une bonne entente entre Maisons.

Draco et Dymphna travaillaient ensemble, comme souvent. L'AD leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble sans crainte. Le blond retrouvait sa sœur, et profitait de sa présence. Ils riaient ensemble. Mais ce soir là, la salle était partagée en deux. Les Serpentards d'un côté, les Serdaigles de l'autre.

'Comme vous ne voulez pas mélangez les maisons, je vais créer les binômes.' menaça Harry. Personne ne bougea. 'Vous vous entendiez bien, avant. Que s'est-il passé?' soupira le Gryffondor. C'était toujours lui qui assurait le cour de ce groupe, et 'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette ambiance.

'On ne veut pas être avec des Mangemorts!' cracha un Serdaigle.

'Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, vous savez?'

'Ils le deviendront bientôt, pas d'inquiétude. Il faut que tu arrêtes de les entraîner, tu affaibli notre camp!' hurla un autre de la même Maison. Les Serpentards affichaient tous un visage impassible.

'Ce sont des connards qui pensent que parce que nous sommes des Sang-Mêlés ou des Nés-Moldus, nous leur sommes inférieur!' Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent les rangs des Bleus. Harry attendait devant eux. Les lèvres pincées, les doigts sur sa baguette.

'Ce sont des consanguins! Des odieux arrogants, des traîtres au monde sorcier! Ce sont leurs parents qui ont tué nos proches, ou encore la tante de Susan!' Cette fois-ci, il y eut même des applaudissements. Draco hésitait entre sa sœur qui lui lançait des regards implorants, et ses camarades de Maison. Luna, elle, patientait près d'Harry, lui faisait signe de les rejoindre, inhabituellement sérieuse.

'Dust, rejoins-nous, ta place est ici, parmi nous, et pas parmi les salaud qui t'ont reniés!'

'Draco!' appela sa sœur.

Le blond hésita encore, puis tourna le dos à sa sœur et s'inclut dans les rangs de sa Maison, où il fut chaleureusement accueilli.

Dymphna avait désormais un visage choqué.

_'Je serais toujours ton grand frère, je te le promet.' _Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il était parti. Il l'avait trahi, lui avait tourné le dos. Sa bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Une main se glissa dans la sienne.

'Je t'avais dit qu'il te blesserait.' déclara Ourania. Ses relations avec Draco avaient toujours été tendues, au mieux. Au pire...

'Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, tu sais?' souffla la plus vieille. 'Je pensais qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Je pensais qu'il serait toujours mon frère. Mais il ne nous aime plus, maintenant qu'il est populaire...'

Harry avait observé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux depuis le début. La colère montait en lui, de plus en plus fort. Mais quand Draco avait tourné le dos à sa sœur, il s'était dit que trop, c'était trop.

'Draco, je ne pensais pas que tu était comme cela. À part Luna, tout les Serdaigles sortent. Maintenant.' ordonna-t-il. Ils ne bougèrent pas, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Draco était horrifié par la première partie de la phrase. Harry, son meilleur ami... était déçu par lui?

'Dehors, Serdaigles!' réitéra Harry, un peu plus fort. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il laissa échapper sa magie. Celle-ci emplit la salle. Puissante. Beaucoup plus que la magie de n'importe quelle autre personne de la pièce. Lourde, semblant appuyer sur les gens. Terrifiante. Les Serdaigles frissonnèrent dans un bel ensemble. Et partirent les uns après les autres. En sortant, Cho Chang se retourna.

'Je crois que nous savons tous qui est le prochain Mage Sombre, n'est-ce pas?' Le regard d'Harry se fit encore un peu plus froid. La jeune fille quitta la salle, fermant la porte derrière elle.

_A bientôt_

_(sans "à" majuscule, donc)_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling_

_Je suis désolée, j'avais dis que je posterai hier..._

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, il n'est même pas entamé et la chaleur me rend molle._

_Adenoide, je suis jalouse de tes "à" majuscules, sache-le!_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 18

Poudlard était séparé en trois: Harry, les Serpentards et quelques autres personnes comme Hermione ou encore Lottie Ortuspy, Yelle Jones, les jumeaux Weasley et plus étonnamment Susan Bones. Edwin, Draco, Ron, les Serdaigles, la plupart des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, et particulièrement Cho Chang, Thomas Degrey et Hannah Abbot. Et ceux qui ne prenaient pas parti: Neville, Luna, certains Poufsouffles, et d'autres, comme Zacharias Smith, qui ne faisait habituellement pas dans la finesse, ou encore Ginny.

C'est dans cette tension permanente, aggravée par les mauvaises nouvelles quotidiennes, que le Directeur annonça le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

'Mes chers élèves, voici donc votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il y aura aussi des heures supplémentaires obligatoires pour tout le monde le samedi matin, pour vous entraîner au self-défense. Je souhaite un bon accueil à Gellert Grindelwald pour son arrivée dans l'équipe professorale.' Les Serpentards applaudirent le nouveau professeur mais ils étaient bien les seuls.

'Il n'est pas sensé être en prison?' demanda un septième année de Serdaigle.

'Je n'ai pris que cinquante ans, gamin, et j'ai été libéré avec dix ans d'avance pour bonne conduite au moment où tu partais en vacance l'année dernière.' rétorqua le vieil homme, qui concurrençait Dumbledore pour le prix du regard le moins agréable à supporter de l'année.

'Et le Ministère a accepté de vous laisser enseigner?' laissa échapper un Gryffondor avec horreur.

'50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour question idiote. Poudlard est indépendant du Ministère, et le Directeur choisit les professeurs. Si vous avez eu le crapaud en début d'année, c'est parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui a postulé au poste. Maintenant taisez-vous tous et mangez, bande d'incapables Hippogryphages!' conclut-il dédaigneusement.

Le lendemain, toute l'école était rassemblée dans le terrain de Quidditch. Grindelwald les observa, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

'C'est la seule fois ou vous serez rassemblés tous en même temps. La séance d'aujourd'hui va me permettre de créer des groupes de niveau pour les limaces que vous êtes. Je n'ai aucun doute que le niveau est affreusement bas ici. Mettez vous tous derrière la ligne blanche.' Il s'interrompit le temps de faire un signe de baguette. 'Vous allez suivre les flèches blanches en courant. Quand vous n'en pouvez vraiment plus, vous vous arrêtez. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous arrêtez avant. Inutile d'essayer de tricher, des barrières invisibles vous en empêchent. Alors commencez, et vite, escargots des pays de l'Ouest!' Et il s'assit.

Harry et Edwin, ainsi que Neville, s'était déjà entraîné avec Gellert. Ils enlevèrent leurs robes, pulls, et même chemise. Chacun put ainsi admirer leurs torses musclés. Edwin embrassa Draco.

'Tu devrais au moins enlever tes robes, amour, elles te gêneront pour courir.' lui dit-il, avant de commencer l'exercice. Draco hocha la tête dans le vide. Il se débarrassa de ses robes, comme lui avait conseillé son petit-ami, et se mit lui aussi à courir. À part Edwin, Harry, Neville et Luna qui étaient loin devant, tous les élèves étaient amassés ensemble. Le blond observa Hermione qui s'était aussi mise à l'aise. Étonnamment les élèves respectaient les directives de Grindelwald à la lettre. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que lorsqu'ils étaient trop exténué pour continuer. Peut-être que le fait que le professeur était un Mage Sombre surpuissant, ou alors qu'il était aussi aimable que Snape avec les Gryffondors, aidait cette autorité. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il était un leader, et que les gens suivaient ses ordres sans se poser de question, juste parce qu'il les donnait.

Sans étonnement, les trois Survivants pas encore réconciliés et Luna, qui avait surpris tout le monde ne se montrant être un sportive de très haut niveau, furent de le groupe au niveau le plus élevé. Ils formaient même un groupe à eux quatre. Le groupe suivant avait pour principale composante les équipes de Quidditch, et quelques surprises comme Hermione ou encore Hannah Abbot, et Dymphna Malefoy, qui au premier abord ne semblaient pas très douées en sport. Les groupes suivants étaient assez hétérogènes par rapport à l'âge des personnes y étant. L'humiliation de certains septième années qui se retrouvaient dans le groupe au niveau le plus bas, composé principalement de première et seconde années, fit esquisser un sourire à Draco. _Bien fait pour vous, connards de Sang-Purs!_

Ils finirent par arriver, harassés, dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore observait ses élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Gellert s'assit à côté de lui.

'Je doute de pouvoir en faire quelque chose, ce sont une bande de larves incapable de courir cinq kilomètres.'

'Je te fais confiance pour réussir.'

'Ah, c'est tellement calme!' intervint Snape dans un soupir de contentement. 'Si seulement c'était ainsi le lundi après-midi, pour mon cour Gryffondors-Serpentards de cinquième année.' Albus gloussa, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur s'étirait paresseusement sur les lèvres de Grindelwald.

'Si on m'avait dit que les jumeaux Potter-Black se disputeraient pour quelque chose comme cela, je ne l'aurais jamais crû.' répondit en changeant de sujet le professeur de DCFM.

'Moi non plus. Mais est-ce que les élèves pensent sérieusement que nous n'avons pas remarqué leur petite «Association de Défense»? Si c'est le cas, ils sont naïfs. La moitié des professeurs ont été des espions et l'autre moitié des membres de commandos d'infiltration à un moment ou à un autre de la précédente guerre. Alors remarquer que des adolescents, surtout vu leur nombre, ont créé un groupe pour apprendre à se battre, ce n'est pas très difficile...' fit négligemment Snape. 'Autre chose, Mr Grindelwald. J'approuve totalment vos méthodes d'enseignement, mais comment faites-vous pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles et qu'ils vous obéissent?'

'Je suis un ancien Mage Sombre.' offrit le vieil homme.

'Je suis un Mangemort, et j'ai besoin de les impressionner dès la première minute où ils mettent leurs appendices pédestre dans ma salle de cour.'

'Oui, mais il faut que vous avouiez que Mage Sombre, c'est quand même plus classe que Mangemort.' Snape le reconnaissait tant bien que mal quand un fracas s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors. Edwin et Harry étaient face à face, et se disputaient.

'Pourquoi défends-tu ces Mangemorts, Harry? Ils sont du côté de celui qui a tué Maman, et du côté du nouveau Maître de Papa, et du côté de ceux qui ont tué Arthur, ou encore Amélia Bones!' hurlait Ed.

'Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts! Ce sont des enfants et des adolescents qui n'ont rien demandé! Ils n'ont pas à payer pour les erreurs de leurs parents. Et ont dit les Sang-Purs intolérants? Juste parce que l'on peut remonter leur arbre généalogique loin dans le passé, il sont forcément mauvais? Ah, ils sont beau les Gryffondors, magnifiques, même!' contra Harry.

'Harry, ils t'ont pourri l'esprit, ses salauds de Sang-Purs! Ne les écoute pas! Viens avec nous!'

'Non mais est-ce que tu t'écoute, imbécile? Nous sommes des «salauds de Sang-Purs» comme tu le formule si bien! L'équivalent de troisième génération, mais des Sang-Purs quand même!' s'écria Harry.

'Nous ne sommes pas comme eux! Nous ne sommes pas des consanguins à la dix-huitième génération! Et nous sommes du bon côté!' répondit Edwin.

'Ils seraient aussi du bon côté si tu les laissais faire!' répliqua hargneusement Harry. 'Tu me dégoûtes, Edwin.' cracha-t-il avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, laissant un silence de plomb et un frère au bord des larmes derrière lui. Edwin se rassit à sa place, doucement, comme si il avait peur de blesser le banc.

Il ne trouvait Harry nulle part. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il le cherchait partout, sans le trouver. Personne n'avait vu Harry depuis leur dernière dispute, même pas les Serpentards ou Hermione. Il n'était pas venu en cours, il n'était pas venu au repas. Depuis ce soir-là, deux jours plus tôt, il réfléchissait. Il avait même envoyé une lettre à Ada, qui lui avait répondu une seule phrase:

_Tu es un des pires crétin que je connaisse, poussin._

_Tchao_

_Ada Black-Potter_

_Tête de la maison Black_

_Tête de la Maison Potter_

_Médicomage à Ste Mangouste _

_Grande sœur d'un imbécile et d'un handicapé de l'expression des sentiments._

Harry n'était pas dans la Salle Commune. Il n'était pas dans le dortoir, ni dans la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas dans la salle d'étude, ni dans la SMA. Il n'était pas au terrain de Quidditch, ni au bord du lac. Les jumeaux Weasley avait donné à Edwin leur précieuse Carte des Maraudeurs, mais elle ne donnait rien non plus. Où était Harry? _Il est parti, parce que je l'ai trahi. Il ne m'aime plus._ Une voix interpella Ed, le sortant de ses pensées.

'Ed, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît?' jeta Draco, essoufflé. Ed lança un regard interrogatif à son petit-ami.

'Bien sûr.' Le Gryffondor traîna le blond dans un coin tranquille. 'Alors?' demanda-t-il.

'Le jour où a eu lieu l'incident à l'AD, j'ai tourné le dos à Dymphna, Ourania et Harry. Pas parce que je pense que les Sang-Purs ne sont que des Mangemorts en puissance, mais parce que je ne voulais pas être rejeté par ma Maison. Mais je m'en veux. Je voudrais en parler avec Harry et toi, et Neville et Hermione, et Ron et Luna, je voudrais qu'on soit tous à nouveau tous ensemble, et tant pis pour les autres! M'aideras-tu, Edwin?' débita le Serdaigle d'une traite. Ed lui sourit.

'Nous avons pensé à la même chose, je crois. Nous sommes vraiment bien ensemble!' fit avec beaucoup de mièvrerie feinte Ed. Draco sourit en retour, et ils cherchèrent Harry à deux.

_À bientôt_

_(non je n'ai pas trouver comment faire, j'ai juste fais ctrlC/ctrlV)_

_PS: désolée si il y a des fautes, il n'y a pas eu de relecture sur ce chapitre._


	20. Chapitre 19

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu au review, j'ai un petit trou de mémoire. Je vais donc profiter de cette note pour quelque chose que je n'ai toujours pas fait._

_Merci aux lecteurs de cette fanfic._

_Merci à ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris ou en follow._

_Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. _

_Pendant que j'y suis: ce chapitre est étrange. Et il y a une scène qui n'outrepasse pas le rating, mais que certaines personnes pourrait trouver un peu violente. Même si j'en doute._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 19

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la dispute, et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Draco et Edwin s'étaient réconciliés avec Hermione, et essayaient de remettre une bonne entente entre les maisons. Ce samedi matin, à 6h tapantes, le groupe d'Entraînement Professionnel à la Survie (EPS) n°1 se tenait devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Enfin, ceux qui étaient présent, c'est à dire Luna, Edwin et Neville. Gellert grogna. Où était passé le troisième Gryffondor? Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait le culot de sécher les cours d'EPS. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Bon, il allait improvisé un cours qui lui permettrait de trouver son cafard préféré tout en faisant travailler les punaises lui servant d'élèves.

'Le cour d'aujourd'hui, mes chères larves, consistera à vous partager la Forêt Interdite en trois, et de chercher larve Gryffondor n°1, celle qui est absente. Vous reviendrez pour manger à midi, et vous arrêterez les recherches à 17h, quand la nuit tombera, je veux que vous soyez dans mon bureau. Si vous avez un problème, serrez le bracelet que je vous donnerai en indiquant votre problème. Tenez, et à ce midi.' Il leur lança trois bracelets de cuir noirs et tourna les talons, laissant les trois adolescents se débrouiller seuls.

'Après un an à supporter ses entraînements, j'aurais cru être capable de savoir ce qu'il veut de nous, mais je dois avouer que cela me dépasse.' déclara Edwin, les yeux fixés sur les braelets.

'Nous partager la Forêt Interdite en trois? Comment faire cela?' gémit Neville. Luna regarda ses deux coéquipiers, prit un bracelet, et murmura un sort. Des espèces de murs translucides et verts partageait maintenant la Forêt en trois parties égales.

'Wow. Luna, comment a tu fais cela?' s'écria Ed, impressionné par la jeune fille.

'Mon père utilise souvent ce sort quand nous allons à la chasse aux Gretys et aux Nargoles. Pour éviter de perdre du temps à chercher des nids deux fois aux mêmes endroits.' répondit calmement la Serdaigle. Les deux adolescents la regardaient comme si elle était Merlin en personne.

'Les Lovegood sont Sombres ou Clairs?' interrogea Neville, en fronçant les sourcils, en référence à la Magie des Familles de Sang-Purs.

'Sombres.' répondit Luna, un sourire inquiétant faisant son apparition sur son beau visage, un éclat malsain brillant dans ses yeux pers, expression que les deux garçons ne lui avaient jamais vu avant. Ed ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

'Tu es beaucoup plus dangereuse que tu ne le parais.' affirma-t-il, son regard hésitant entre crainte et respect.

'Les Joncheruines sont de bons professeurs.' répliqua simplement la blonde. 'Je pense que nous devrions commencer à chercher Harry. Si vous avez un problème, lancez un Sortilège de Sifflement pour prévenir les autres, et on ira aidez celui qui a des problèmes, d'accord?'

'Bonne idée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Sortilège de Sifflement?' questionna Neville. Luna sortit sa baguette, fit un ample mouvement du poignet, et murmura quelque chose. Un sifflement sur-aigu vrilla les oreilles des garçons.

'Efficace, je suis maintenant à moitié sourd.' cria Edwin, un sourire moqueur s'étalant sur le visage de la Serdaigle. Après avoir appris le sort ainsi qu'un autre destiné à épargner leurs oreilles, ils allèrent chacun dans leur partie de la forêt.

Edwin suivait le chemin sinueux à travers la forêt. Les hauts arbres atténuaient la clarté du soleil levant d'Hiver, mais laissait tout de même passer quelques rayons. Les sous-bois étaient recouvert d'une fine couche de givre. Tout était calme, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Des feuilles rouges et jaunes tapissaient le sol et amortissaient le bruit des pas du Gryffondor. Un nuage blanc se formait éphémèrement autour de la bouche d'Edwin quand il respirait. Il profita du calme et de son isolement pour faire le point sur ses sentiments.

_Je suis inquiet. Vraiment inquiet. Où est Harry? Même Grindelwald ne sait pas. Où est-il? C'est flippant, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme cela! Il n'est pas assez bête pour sortir de Poudlard alors que nous sommes en guerre, alors où est-il? Pourquoi n'apparaît-il pas sur la Carte des Maraudeurs? Harry, je suis désolé, revient s'il te plaît! Tout le monde veut que tu reviennes! J'espère qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé. J'espère que tu vas bien. Ada pense que c'est de ma faute si tu es parti. Est-ce vrai? Ada... Ada n'a pas l'air très stressée par ta disparition... C'est bien la seule... Elle sait! Elle sait où tu es! Rah, saleté de sœur à deux sous! Évidemment qu'elle sait, sinon elle aurait déjà retourné le pays!_

Il fit demi-tour pour retourner au Château pour parler à Ada par Cheminette et se mit à courir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu les ombres se rassemblant autour de lui. Un d'elle se décida à agir et, en un bon immense, le plaqua au sol. Edwin sortit sa baguette et commença à attaquer, avec des sortilèges divers, mais d'autres créatures s'ajoutaient à celle qui le maintenait au sol, et il n'arrivait à rien. C'était objectivement des créatures, mais il ne les reconnaissait pas. Elles étaient de couleurs sombres, brun, terre et gris, avec des taches pourpres, elles avaient des crocs qui dépassaient de leur gueule, elles alternaient entre une position debout et une plus bestiale, et faisaient des sauts énormes. Elles expiraient le danger. Une d'elles frappa Edwin dans le ventre, l'envoyant valser contre un arbre. Il sentit plusieurs de ses os se briser et sombra dans l'inconscience suite à la douleur.

Neville marchait sur le chemin sinueux à travers la forêt. Une fine couche de givre recouvrait les sous-bois. Rien ne bougeait. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Le Gryffondor trouait que pour une forêt, l'Interdite n'était pas très animée. Les pâles et rares rayons de soleil parvenant à percer la canopée diffusaient une lumière accentuant la beauté des lieux. Mais tout était beaucoup trop calme pour le brun, qui sortit sa baguette. Ce silence lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose qui ne lui serait pas très favorable. Le calme avant la tempête.

La moindre ombre semblait contenir l'une ou l'autre des créatures du côté Sombre de la Magie. Seuls ses pas étouffés par le linceul de feuilles mortes couvrant le sol de la forêt résonnaient dans le silence ambiant. Un silence lourd, insidieux, qui recouvrait tout. Plus le temps passait et plus Neville se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé l'existence de sons, ou si il était soudainement devenu sourd en entrant dans la forêt. Toute ses précédentes excursions sous les arbres, tout grouillait de bruissements, de craquements, de pépiements, de jour comme de nuit. Or, à ce moment où il était seul sur ce chemin, rien.

Soudain, un bruit de combat débuta à sa droite. _Edwin! C'est le côté d'Edwin! _Il allait s'élancer à son secours, lorsque les bruits venant de ce côté s'arrêtèrent brusquement, alors qu'un vacarme s'élevait au contraire à sa gauche. _Luna, maintenant? _Il s'arrêta, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il aller au secours d'Edwin, ou à celui de Luna? Et si ces bruits étaient une invention de son esprit en manque de sons? Surtout que le bruit venant du côté de Luna s'interrompit également, pour ne pas reprendre. Le silence revenu sembla à Neville assourdissant, lourd, et insupportable. Il resta, figé, sur le chemin, sans savoir quoi faire, avant de se remettre à avancer.

_Luna m'a l'air beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraît, elle saura se débrouiller. C'est une Toujours-Pure Sombre, elle a sans doute reçu l'éducation qui va avec, elle n'aura aucun problème, avec la puissance qu'elle doit posséder. Edwin est fort, il a du gagner son combat sans problème. Ma priorité c'est Harry._

Luna marchait sur le chemin recouvert de feuilles silencieusement. Son regard habituellement vague était concentré. Elle faisait attention à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sa démarche était féline, et elle tendait l'oreille pour discerner des bruits. Mais tout ce qu'elle entendait était sa respiration, et le son du givre se craquelant sous le poids de son corps. Rien d'autre. Elle expira longuement, un nuage de buée se formant devant elle. Ce n'était normal, se silence. On eût dit qu'un _Silencio _géant avait été lancé au-dessus de la forêt. Et encore, le silence créé par sortilège n'était pas absolu comme celui qui régnait sous la cime des arbres. Un bruissement attira son attention sur sa droite. Plus qu'un bruissement, c'était en fait l'écho d'un lointain combat. Sûrement Edwin. Elle hésita quelques instants à le rejoindre, mais il n'avait pas lancé le Sortilège de Sifflement.

Elle se retourna pour continuer à avancer, et se retrouva face à face avec une créature magique étrange. Elles se regardèrent en chien de faïence un certain temps. Leurs yeux étaient au même niveau, ceux de la créature étant orange avec une pupille pareille à celle d'un chat. Elle avait quatre pattes, et de puissants muscles se devinaient sous la fourrure cuivre et bronze recouvrant son corps. Une longue queue battait l'air derrière. Sa tête était longue, et seuls ses yeux avait un quelconque point de ressemblance avec la famille des félins. Ses pattes étaient longues, et son cou haut et relativement court. Luna était surprise. Elle n'avait pas entendu la bête approcher. Alors que la créature et elle continuait de s'observer mutuellement, un mouvement attira l'attention de Luna à ses pieds.

Une fiole remplit d'un liquide avait roulé jusque là. Dans un bel ensemble, Luna et la créature se jetèrent en arrière, juste avant que la fiole n'explose. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Luna vit un homme qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver non plus debout, la regardant avec ennui.

'Dommage, j'aurais aimé que cette explosion te tue. Cela m'aurait évité du travail en plus. Tant pis, on n'y peut rien.' soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il avait une trentaine d'année, était habillé comme le petite bourgeoisie française du XIX° siècle, avec une imposante moustache. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, et portait une canne dans la main gauche. Luna se mit immédiatement en position de duel. Cet homme était dangereux, objectivement. Mais elle aussi.

Elle sortit sa baguette dans un mouvement souple. En face, l'homme fit de même. Ils commencèrent un échange de sorts, qui devinrent de plus en plus sombre. La jeune fille était à bout de souffle assez rapidement, mais si elle était légèrement blessée, l'homme l'avait manifestement sous-estimée, parce qu'une large plaie lui barrait le ventre de l'épaule jusqu'à l'aine. Il tenait difficilement debout. Alors que le duel reprenait, Luna glissa sur les feuilles et tomba. Elle vit l'homme pointer sa baguette vers elle, et commencer à réciter un sort avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se relever. Mais l'homme n put réciter la fin du sort: la créature, dont Luna avait omis sa présence, plus concentrée à survivre, se jeta sur l'homme et lui arracha la tête. Littéralement. Du sang gicla partout sur les feuilles mortes, leur donnant une teinte pourpre vive, contrastant avec les couleurs atténuée par le givre.

'Ne t'y trompe pas, humaine.' déclara soudainement la créature à Luna, qui la regarda, choquée. Sa voix était grave et semblait millénaire. 'Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour ma vengeance. Les Mangemorts ont tué mon petit, alors je tuerai chaque Mangemort que je sentirai. J'avais suivi l'odeur de celui-ci jusqu'ici, et j'était tombé sur toi. Tu ne semble pas être comme eux, fais attention à toi, humaine.' fit-elle en se radoucissant un peu. Luna, encore sous le choc, mis un peu de temps à retrouver ses esprits.

'Merci quand même.' murmura la Serdaigle. 'J'ai une dette de vie envers vous, maintenant. Si un jour, vous voulez mon aide, appelez moi et je viendrais.' La créature renifla.

'Et comment dois-je t'appeler?' demanda-t-elle.

'Dites trois fois Nargole, et je saurai que vous me demandez le remboursement de cette dette.'

'Bien.' Et la créature tourna le dos à Luna.

'Attendez!' dit cette dernière.

'Quoi, humaine? N'abuse pas de ma patience, elle est limité pour les gens de ton espèce.'

'Qui êtes-vous?' Luna eut l'impression que la créature souriait.

'Je suis le givre du petit matin, pour autant que tu en sache.' répondit la créature.

'Où sommes-nous?' s'enquit la jeune fille doucement.

'Dans la Forêt Interdite, près de Poudlard.' fit la créature, une pointe de ce qui paraissait être de l'amusement dans la voix. 'Tu ne sais même pas où tu es? Tu n'est pas la première humaine à te perdre ici, les Mangemorts s'y perdent souvent, piégés par l'un ou l'autre des Rabatteurs, je suppose. Quant à pourquoi tu es ici, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour retrouver quelqu'un, qui sait.' Et elle se mit à courir. En quelques secondes, elle avait complètement disparu.

Luna poussa un soupir d soulagement, avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la présence de la créature était si imposante que cela. La créature lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas être au même niveau qu'elle. Elle se reprit et alla examiné le corps de l'homme. En remontant la manche gauche, elle eu la confirmation de la véracité des propos de la créature. La Marque des Ténèbres s'étendait sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

La jeune fille se leva et décida de continuer sa route, pour trouver Harry. Après ce qu'avait dit la créature, elle était certaine de le retrouver.

_À bientôt_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_Dites, vous connaissez Hetalia? C'est un anime, et c'est trop bien! (Hetalia - Axis Power). En plus, les fics du fandom ont tendances à être de bonne qualité, (comprendre que j'en aime beaucoup)._

_Et le monde de Valdemar, vous connaissez? De Mercedes Lankey. De cette série, il y a Les trois tomes des Flèches de la Reine, et les trois tomes du Dernier Héraut Mage. C'est trop bien aussi! (et je ne dis pas cela parce que le couple principal du Dernier Héraut mage est un couple gay, non mais je ne suis pas une perverse au point de trouver automatiquement bien un roman ou ce serait le cas). Par contre pour le fandom du Valdemar Universe... 4 fics en français la dernière fois que j'ai regardé... Et autant de fics sur le fandom toutes langues comprise que sur celui uniquement français d'Hetalia... Et les trois-quarts sont manifestement abandonnées... Donc les livres du l'univers de Valdemar, on ne les lit pas pour le fandom! _

_Après vous avoir fait de la pub pour les œuvres sus-citées, je vous annonce que Poussins connaîtra bientôt sa fin. Déjà que je ne pensais pas faire autant de chapitres. Il reste je dirai au grand maximum cinq chapitres._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 20

La porte de la Grande Salle claqua contre le mur. Un Harry essoufflé se tenait entre les battants.

'Où est mon imbécile de frère?' demanda-t-il, en peinant à reprendre son souffle.

'C'est ce qu'on se demande.' répondit Grindelwald. Lui et ses coéquipiers étaient censés revenir pour midi de la Forêt Interdite.'

'Et que faisaient-ils dans la Forêt Interdite?' interrogea le Gryffondor, pressant.

'Ils te cherchaient.' fit hargneusement Grindelwald.

'Harry, va t'asseoir. Nous irons les chercher après le repas et déciderons aussi de ta punition pour être parti ainsi.'

'Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans la Forêt Interdite.' déclara l'élève, pâlissant, sans tenir compte de la remarque du Directeur. Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

La Forêt Interdite était comme d'habitude. Elle résonnait de bruits, de craquements, de bruissements. Elle regorgeait de plantes et d'animaux étranges. Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait partagée en trois par des étranges murs verts pâles. Il s'engagea sur le chemin le plus à gauche. Des feuilles le tapissaient, et il ne semblait pas avoir été utilisé depuis un certain temps. Il se mit à courir, mût par un mauvais pressentiment. Il entendit vaguement des gens l'appeler. Il se retourna juste assez pour voir Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Chourave courir après lui. Les deux plus âgés se déplaçaient étonnamment vite pour des gens plus que centenaires.

Il continua à courir un moment, et fini par arriver dans une petite clairière dont le sol était entièrement tapissé de feuille. Qui avaient une couleur plutôt étrange pour des feuilles. En suivant les traces de cette couleur des yeux, il aperçu un corps sans tête. Il se précipita pour voir si il reconnaissait les vêtements. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il apparu que ce n'était objectivement pas son frère ou un de ses amis. Les professeurs, l'ayant rattrapé, se penchèrent eux aussi sur le corps. Snape eut un rictus méprisant.

'D'après les vêtements, je dirais Franklin Judre, un Mangemort. Un imbécile sadique, pensant être très puissant. Une créature pourvue d'une rangée de dents plus qu'honorables l'a décapité. La mort remonte à ce matin, 8h.'

'C'est vraisemblablement Luna qui l'a affronté.' souffla Harry. 'Elle a toujours caché ses capacités. Et les traces de sorts sur le corps sont très semblables à des traces de sorts Sombres.'

'Mlle Lovegood a donc reçu de l'aide de la créature, ou a-t-elle vaincu le sorcier, et la créature l'a décapité après-coup?' questionna Dumbledore.

'La créature a aidé Mlle Lovegood.' affirma Snape. 'Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la réaction de Mr Potter-Black. Ce n'est pas normal pour quelqu'un de votre âge de voir un cadavre et de l'examiner comme si c'était normal.' Harry haussa les épaules.

'Ce n'est pas ma faute si la guerre corrompt tout.' lança-t-il.

'Je sais, Mr Potter-Black, je sais. Mais cela ne me plaît pas. Les adolescents devraient rester bien au chaud à l'abri, protégés de la guerre. Et trop d'entre-vous déjà sont victimes de ces batailles incessantes qui vous enlèvent votre jeunesse.'

'Comme elles ont enlevé la votre.' rétorqua Harry. Snape se renfrogna.

'C'est malheureusement vrai. Et j'aurais aimé que cela n'arrive qu'à ma génération.'

'On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.' Le professeur de Potions se releva et retourna sur le chemin, signifiant l'arrêt de cette conversation. Les autres n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

'Pomona, retournez au château, prévenez les autres professeurs d'une possible attaque de Mangemorts, activez les protections et prévenez Mme Pomfresh que nos trois élèves seront sûrement blessés. Je vais au ministère avec le corps. Minerva, remplacez-moi au château. Snape, Grindelwald, continuez de chercher les élèves. Harry, retourne dans ta salle commune.' Harry exprima violemment son mécontentement face à cet ordre, mais préféra jouer profil bas, et obéit, surtout que les adultes n'étaient pas très bien disposés envers lui après sa semaine de disparition.

Snape et Grindelwald continuaient à suivre le chemin, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les bois. Ils ne parlaient pas. Mais Snape savait que selon Grindelwald, peu importait l'âge du moment qu'on était capable de survivre. Et il savait que Dumbledore partageait cette opinion. Ils créaient une génération de soldats qui se révèleraient incapable de se refaire à la vie civile après la guerre. Il savait qu'Ada s'était opposé à ce que les jumeaux soient si tôt au contact de la guerre. Il savait que l'on n'avait pas laissé le choix à la Médicomage. Il se taisait, et à travers son silence transparaissait tout sa désapprobation.

Ils entraient dans une clairière quand ils furent assaillis par des monstres vaguement humanoïdes. Après les avoir facilement repoussé, ils partirent à leur poursuite, persuadés que leurs élèves avaient eu affaires à eux. Ils trouvèrent ainsi leur repère. Tout en tenant à distance les monstres, ils s'approchèrent d'Edwin, qui gisait sur le sol. Ses robes étaient déchirées, du sang coulait de son front et de ses flancs, et il n'avait pas l'air conscient. Snape s'approcha de son élève, l'examina et grimaça.

'Il est gravement blessé. Il faut le ramener à l'infirmerie d'urgence.'

'Vas-y.' grogna Gellert. 'Je m'occupe de chercher les autres.'

Le Maître des Potions fit léviter le Gryffondor, et transplana plus près de Poudlard, mais toujours dans la Forêt Interdite. Il sortit et amena le jeune homme à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, Pomfresh poussa un cri d'horreur en examinant l'adolescent, et l'envoya immédiatement à Ste Mangouste.

Grindelwald était revenu sur ses pas, à la clairière où ils avaient été attaqués. Il observa les traces au sol. Elles étaient brouillées à cause du combat, mais il reconnut des traces comme étant celle de Neville sur un des trois chemins partant de la clairière dans la direction opposée à Poudlard. Il s'engagea à la suite du Gryffondor, dans les entrailles de la forêt. Le chemin montait, descendait, tournait, remontait, retournait, et redescendait encore. Au bout de deux heures de ce régime, si on avait demandé la direction de Poudlard à Gellert, il aurait été bien en peine de renseigner. De temps à autre, il voyait des traces de pas, et comme personne ne s'aventurait aussi loin dans les profondeurs de la forêt, il en déduisit que c'était les traces de Neville. Il commençait à être tard, et la nuit tombait très tôt à cette période de l'année, en Écosse. Un vent froid s'était levé, qui s'insinuait dans les vêtements, refroidissait insidieusement jusqu'aux os sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Il fallait retrouver les deux élèves, et vite. Ils ne survivraient pas à une nuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Le vieux mage Sombre avait eu de la chance de n'être pas tombé sur des créatures trop dangereuses pour le moment, et espérait qu'il en était de même pour ses élèves.

Luna pataugeait dans la boue depuis plusieurs heures. Elle ne savait même plus depuis quand. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la Forêt Interdite était aussi étendue. Elle se trouvait en altitude par rapport à Poudlard. Elle continua de monter. Alors que le soleil devenait vraiment bas sur l'horizon, elle arriva à un endroit ou les arbres s'éclaircissaient. Elle continua son ascension, coûte que coûte. Arrivée en haut de la colline, elle regarda la vue qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Au loin, beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, se trouvait Poudlard. Derrière elle, les collines étaient de plus en plus hautes, pour devenir peu à peu des Montagnes.

Une immense forêt s'étendait de tout les côtés, telle une mer pourpre, prenant les couleurs du couchant tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes. Luna se laissa tomber de découragement. Comment retrouver Harry là-dedans? Et même comment retourner à Poudlard? La nuit tombait, ce serait de la folie que de tenter de traverser les bois de nuit. Assise sur une pierre au sommet de sa colline, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Rassemblant quelques bâtons, elle en fit un petit tas, s'arrangea pour que la pierre' soit entre le vent et le tas, et alluma les morceaux de bois. Malgré son feu, elle grelottait. Son estomac criait famine, et elle essayait de lutter contre le sommeil. Mais tout ses efforts furent vains. Elle ne put contrer sa fatigue dévorante. Elle s'endormit ainsi, contre sa pierre, frigorifiée, la baguette en main en cas de danger.

Gellert maudissait les adolescents privés de bon sens. On ne s'aventurait pas aussi profondément dans une forêt aussi dangereuse, aussi changeante, aussi étendue et aussi peu fréquentée, surtout quand la dite forêt était remplie de Mangemorts. Il en avait déjà croisé sept. Sept, et il était à peine une heure du matin. Une lueur sur une colline attira son attention. Il se devait d'aller vérifier si l'imbécile qui signalait ainsi sa présence n'était pas un de ses élèves. Ce serait bien leur genre, avec leur triste absence de sens pratique. Il se dirigea donc vers la colline, et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul. À l'oreille, il distingua une dizaine d'homme adulte et quelqu'un de plus léger, mais semblant boiter. Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps en haut et sortirent simultanément des arbres.

_Faut voir le bon côté des choses, j'ai retrouvé les deux imbéciles. Maintenant, le truc est de survivre. _Gellert observa la situation, tout en continuant de lancer divers maléfices et enchantements plus ou moins mortels. Il n'était pas temps de faire dans la dentelle. Luna s'était réveillée en sursaut et se battait contre deux Mangemorts simultanément. Ah non, un. Ah non, trois finalement. Les estimations de début de Gellert étaient correctes, mais d'autres Mangemorts arrivaient continuellement, et les trois habitants de Poudlard se retrouvèrent en mauvaise posture. Neville, qui était blessé à la jambe et qui était de l'autre côté du champ de bataille tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Grindelwald. Luna se rapprochait également. Le vieux sorcier attrapa ses élèves et transplana à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Et poussa un juron à faire rougir le pire des charretiers.

Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Des adultes portant des insignes représentant un Phénix étaient arrivés, quelques uns, avant qu'il ne soit plus possible d'approcher Poudlard. Ils les dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande, d'où ils étaient évacués vers Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, ou il fut tenté de les évacuer. Des Mangemorts attendaient patiemment à la sortie du souterrain. On ramena en catastrophe les enfants dans le château. Ils reçurent la consigne de rester dans la Salle-Va-Et-Viens jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur ne vienne les chercher.

Dans l'infirmerie, tout le monde s'agitait dans tout les sens. Harry avait été réquisitionné dès 15h pour préparer diverses potions de soins. Ada avait fait son apparition juste après, manifestement après avoir un peu pleuré pour une raison inconnue de son frère. Elle donnait à présent des ordres à ceux qui étaient dans l'infirmerie, préparait des barrières, des stratégies, des protections, faisait réviser des sorts aux gens, courait partout. Enfin, on autorisa Harry à aller dormir. Pour qu'ilsoit en forme pour la bataille du lendemain. Tout ceux qui seraient utiles au combat avaient été appelés pour la bataille. C'est à dire les professeurs, quelques membres de l'Ordre. Les septièmes années autre que Serpentard. Toute les sixième années volontaires, malgré les protestations des professeurs, et quelques cinquième années volontaires et douées, à la grande horreur de l'équipe professorale.

À la limite des protections s'amassaient des Mangemorts, des créatures étranges, des loup-garous, des géants, et d'autres choses encore. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait. La tension augmentait d'heures en heures. Le temps semblait vouloir s'accorder à ce qu'il se passait, et de lourds nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de Poudlard. Tout explosa en même temps: les nuages et la situation.

_À bientôt_

_PS: adenoide, on ne doit pas avoir le même clavier, je n'ai pas d'accent sur la troisième ligne à droite. Quand à Gellert... See... Et je tiens à rappeler que pour lui, il entraîne des adolescents sensés savoir se débrouiller dans la forêt interdite, parce que lui y arrivait très bien à leur âge. Il n'a jamais compris qu'il était un génie sur-puissant... Il a totalement tort sur leurs capacités, ce ne sont que des adolescents._


	22. Chapitre 21

_Long, long chapitre aujourd'hui (de mon point de vue). Désolée de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews, mais je les ais toutes lues avec attention. Et j'ai eu la preuve que quelqu'un avais lu mon immense note d'auteur n'ayant rien à voir avec l'histoire de la dernière fois. Merci._

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on approche de la fin._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 21

Lucius Malefoy se tenait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, à la droite de son maître. Un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres fines. Poudlard, ce refuge de bêtises, allait enfin tomber. L'attaque de ce soir porterait ses fruits, il en était certain. De plus, rien à craindre pour ses filles, vu que les imbéciles dans le château n'aurait qu'une pensée, protéger les enfants des combats. Il avait appris que Dumbledore s'était aperçu qu'il y aurait une attaque en tombant sur un des éclaireurs. Alors que le soleil se couchait, son impatience grandit encore. Bientôt. Plus qu'une poignée d'heure, et il combattrait. Le sang giclerait, des cris de douleur résonnerait, et Poudlard tomberait, entraînant dans sa chute le Royaume-Uni tout entier.

Harry se réveilla péniblement. Quelqu'un le secouait dans tout les sens depuis un moment. Quand sa vue se fut adaptée à son son nouvel état de veille, il reconnut Ada, entourée de Draco, Hermione, Ron, Susan Bones et Blaise Zabini. C'est à dire les cinquièmes années recrutées pour le combat.

'Harry, écoutes-moi. La bataille va débuter dans quelques minutes.' souffla Ada. Harry sauta hors du lit pour se préparer. 'Calme-toi, Harry. Tu n'iras pas au combat, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai enchanté cette pièce pour que personne à part ceux présent maintenant ne puisse y rentrer. Vous serez en sécurité le temps de la bataille. Ressortez quand elle est finie, et pas avnt, compris? Vous n'avez pas à participer aux combats.' ordonna-t-elle.

'Mais, Ada...' balbutia Harry. 'Vous avez besoins de nous!' protesta-t-il.

'Nous avons besoin que vous surviviez, sains d'esprit de préférence, pour construire le futur de notre monde.' Elle fit une pause. 'De plus, Edwin ne va pas très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. Ce serait trop dur à supporter, si... Bref. De plus, il semblerait que Grindelwald, Neville et Luna aient été capturés par nos chers ennemis. Alors, tous, s'il vous plaît, restez ici.' acheva-t-elle. Un bruit d'explosion retentit alors, et elle sortit de la salle en courant.

Les adolescents se regardèrent en silence.

'Elle pense vraiment que l'on va rester ici à attendre alors qu'on pourrait aider à la victoire?' déclara soudainement Harry.

'Elle est complètement idiote.' fit Ron. Harry se racla la gorge en le regardant. 'Ok, ok, pas complètement idiote, elle ne connaît juste pas la façon de penser des adolescents normaux, en génie qu'elle est.' Harry hocha de la tête pour indiquer que c'était mieux. Ron essuya la sueur qui avait commencé à perler de son front sous la pression du regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami, qui ne supportait pas que l'on critique sa sœur.

Il sortirent dans le couloir sans faire de bruit. Se faufilant le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Précaution inutile, vu que les couloirs étaient vides, pas même un fantôme ne les parcourait. Le bruit des combats augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du Grand Hall, là où se déroulaient l'essentiel des combats. Puis l'odeur les frappa. Un mélange de chair brûlée, de sang, de sueur et de peur. Quand ils sortirent du couloir, ils eurent un temps d'arrêt devant ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Les sortilèges fusaient de toutes part, aveuglément, sans distinction de camps. On ne visait pas, on lançait juste le plus vite possible des enchantements. Quelques duels plus spécifique se déroulaient au milieu. Sirius contre Bellatrix. Andromeda contre Lucius. McGonnagall contrer Avery. Les adolescents se lancèrent dans la bataille, oubliant le bon sens le plus élémentaire indiquant que quand on était pas préparé à cela, on ne participait pas. Et ils n'étaient pas préparés.

Harry lançait tout les sorts qu'il connaissait sans discontinuer. Il avait perdu de vue les autres, et ne voyait pas Ada. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approchait de Sirius. Il fut ainsi au première loges quand un sortilège particulièrement vicieux de Bellatrix toucha le Chien Noir en pleine poitrine. L'ancien héritier des Black fut projeté en arrière, et ne se releva pas.

Harry vit tout cela avec horreur. Et quand l'homme ne se remit pas debout, une douleur s'empara de sa poitrine. Il se tourna mécaniquement vers Bellatrix et commença à lancer des sorts variés mais toujours mortels en direction de la Mangemort. Celle-ci se tourna vers la source des sorts et un sourire peu rassurant se dessina sur son visage. Tandis que Bellatrix dominait facilement l'échange, et paraissait s'amuser comme jamais, les forces d'Harry diminuait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Les blessures bénignes s'accumulaient sur son corps, et il était essoufflé. La Mangemort, se lassant visiblement, commença à faire des mouvements compliqués de baguette, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Mais la femme n'eut le temps d'achever ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, du sang et de la cervelle s'écoulant de son crâne. Harry regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ada se tenait à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, tenant une arme à feu Moldue dans sa main. Elle s'approcha d'Harry qui était assis par terre, et le toisa.

'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de suivre une consigne qui a pour but ta sécurité?' demanda-t-elle du voix froide. Elle était furieuse.

'Je... Je pensais que j'aiderai...' balbutia son frère.

'Tu pensais mal. Tu nous met tous en danger par ta présence ici. Il y a déjà deux personnes qui se sont pris des sorts pour te protéger pendant que tu regardais ailleurs. Va te mettre à l'abri. Tout de suite.'

'Mais... Mais.'

'Fais ce que je te dis!' ordonna la Médicomage. 'Et emmène les imbéciles qui t'ont suivis, ou plutôt emmène les imbéciles qui t'ont suivis et qui sont encore vivants.' finit-elle amèrement.

Une explosion projeta plusieurs personnes au sol. Une partie du toit s'effondra sur les combattants. Un incendie se déclara dans une autre partie de Poudlard, le parc était dévasté. Les couloirs se teintaient de sang, des Mangemorts et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix courraient en se battant.

Harry se releva, encore sonné par l'explosion, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à courir près d'Hermione qui combattait un peu plus loin, une rafale de vent bouscula toutes les personnes présente. Les combats s'interrompirent, et tous se tournèrent vers la porte. Le Lord Sombre se tenait entre les battants de la porte, et à côté de lui, à genoux au sol, se trouvaient Grindelwald, Luna et Neville, attachés. Le Mage eut un sourire supérieur en voyant l'état de la pièce. Ses yeux rouges parcoururent la salle, et la plupart de ceux se trouvant sous le regard pourpre ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner, quelque soient leurs opinions. Les yeux s'étrécirent un instant en voyant le cadavre de Bellatrix, et le sourire s'élargit en voyant les deux personnes se tenant à proximité.

La gorge d'Harry s'assécha quand le regard s'attarda sur lui et Ada. Sa sœur ne semblait pas plus troublée que cela, mais sa main s'était resserrée sur sa baguette d'un côté et sur le révolver de l'autre.

'Lady Black-Potter. Je me souviens encore de la façon dont tu t'es échappée du cimetière, ou encore comment tu as leurré tout Poudlard et même plus pendant presque un an. Tu es brillante, puissante, et une Sang-Pure de haute lignée. Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir te joindre à nous?' déclara lentement Voldemort, comme si il savourait ses mots.

'Je suis sûre de ne pas vouloir faire partie de vos chiens, mais merci de demander, Lord Jedusor-Gaunt.' fut la réponse d'Ada, essayant de paraître assurée, alors même que sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot, et qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Le Lord Sombre ne fit que ricaner à cette réponse. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, celui qui avait été jusque là le grand absent de la bataille fit son apparition: Albus Dumbledore. D'un signe de la main, il détacha les trois prisonniers, qui se dépêchèrent de courir le rejoindre près d'Harry et d'Ada. Les combats reprirent alors sans sommation. Tout les membres du camp Clair se regroupèrent autour de leur leader. Des adolescents, toutes années confondues, il ne restait que le quart autour d'eux, les autres étaient morts, blessées ou évanouis. Hermione et Draco faisaient partie des survivants, mais Harry voyait Ron gésir un peu plus loin, et se demandait avec inquiétude comment il allait.

La situation était désespérée pour les alliés de Dumbledore. Celui-ci, saisissant bien la situation, fit un signe à Grindelwald. Ils saisirent chacun les trois personnes les plus proches d'eux, et transplanèrent. Voyant la défection de leur chef, les membres du camp clair arrêtèrent petit à petit de se battre.

'Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard.' s'interrogea à haute voix Snape, qui faisait partie des survivants des Clairs.

'Il était le Directeur, il peut le faire et donner l'autorisation de le faire.' répondit Voldemort, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

'Il s'est enfuis avec Harry et Neville.' hurla Ada, écœurée. Le Mage Sombre ricana.

'Je suis de bonne humeur. Donc voilà ce qui va se passer. Je vais prendre les enfants en otage pour faire pression sur le Ministère. Vous, vous pouvez enterrer vos morts et soigner TOUT les blessés. Lady Black-Potter, Snape, vous êtes trop précieux pour être tués. Donc, ma chère Lady, votre frère est à Ste-Mangouste, en soins intensifs, si je ne m'abuse. Si vous voulez le garder en vie, obéissez-moi. Snape, c'est ton cher filleul, là-bas. Même chose.' Snape serra les poings, plein de haine pour diverses personnes, d'impuissance face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ada pleurait. Ils avaient perdu, et étaient humiliés, pour montrer leur défaite totale.

Elle essuya ses joues et commença à soigner les blessés, sans un mot. Snape s'y mit aussi. Il s'approcha du premier corps près de lui. C'était Ron. À peine une seconde fut nécessaire pour établir que le jeune homme était mort. Il fit léviter le corps jusqu'à la Grande Salle, qui fut bientôt remplie de cadavres. Les heures passaient, et des nouvelles arrivaient, de plus en plus déprimante. Le ministère était tombé. Le Chemin de Traverse aussi. Pré-Au-Lard avait été pris avant même Poudlard, et Ste Mangouste n'avait même pas opposé de résistance.

Edwin était debout, s'appuyant sur sa canne. Canne dont il aurait toujours besoin à l'avenir. Il se tenait devant des panneaux sur lesquels étaient collés des feuilles recouvertes de caractères imprimés. Des listes de noms. Au-dessus de chaque liste, un endroit. Par exemple Poudlard, ou encore ministère de la Magie. Il lisait chaque liste. Elles contenaient toutes des noms de personnes qui lui étaient chères. Les listes des morts des différentes batailles. Beaucoup de gens se pressaient autour des panneaux. Ils voulaient juste savoir si tel ou tel personne qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre était morte ou non. Lui aussi. Ada était vivante, évidemment. Sirius était dans le coma. Remus était vivant. Draco était vivant. Celui-ci se tenait d'ailleurs à côté de lui. Ils avaient le même collier autour du cou. Des colliers signifiants qu'ils étaient des otages utilisés comme moyen de pression pour soumettre des gens puissants.

Plusieurs sujets étaient devenus tabous au Square Grimmaurd, surtout depuis que les Weasley et Snape et Draco avaient emménagés définitivement. Des sujets comme Harry et Neville, Dumbledore, l'Ordre, les morts. Tout le monde pleurait les morts, mais personne n'en parlait. Ron. Nymphadora. Bill. Louis-Auguste de la Roue du Dauphiné, que tout le monde avait fini par apprécier. Et d'autres. Susan Bones. Lottie Ortuspy. Fylibertine Anxary.

Petit à petit, la vie se réorganisa. Des lois passaient tout les jours. Interdiction d'avoir des enfants avec des gens ayant moins de générations de sorciers dans son arbre généalogique. Les enfants Né-Moldus doivent être retirés à leur famille Moldue dès la première manifestation de magie accidentelle. Rationnement des denrées de base. Les mois passaient, et de nouvelles s'ajoutaient. Il y avait un mouvement de résistance, mais dont l'activité principale était de fournir des informations aux pays étrangers, qui étaient à leur tour menacés par Lord Voldemort.

Conscription obligatoire de tous les sorciers et sorcières de plus de dix-sept ans pouvant se battre. L'empire de Voldemort s'étendait un peu plus de jour en jour. Edwin ne faisait pas partie des jeunes devant se battre, à cause des blessures qu'il avait reçu dans la Forêt Interdite. Sa jambe droite ne se pliait plus, et entravait sa capacité de mouvement. Sa colonne vertébrale était fragilisée par les chocs qu'elle avait reçu se jour là. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa magie, et n'avait plus le droit d'en faire. Draco et Ada, eux, étaient dans le commandement. Pas par plaisir. Ada s'occupait de coordonner les unités de soins. Draco s'occupait des recherches des Fuyards de Poudlard, comme avaient été surnommés ceux qui étaient partis au moment de la défaite de l'École de Magie. Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Flitwick, Dan Hert et Agammemnon Fryter, deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Edwin, et tous ceux qui avaient été laissés derrière, détestaient les Fuyards. Edwin se sentait trahi par Harry et Neville, qui étaient partis, au lieux de se battre, alors qu'eux pouvaient. Ada s'était refermée sur elle-même. Elle parlait beaucoup moins, et demeurait le regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Sirius ne s'était toujours pas réveillé après trois ans. Draco et Edwin avaient cassés d'un commun accord, leur relation n'ayant pas résistée aux évènements. Mais ils restaient très proches. Edwin suivait des études de Théorie des Sortilèges, c'est à dire qu'il étudiait le fonctionnement des sorts, pour en créer de nouveaux.

Ada était rentrée, ce soir là, avec une lettre jaune. Tout le monde savait ce que cela voulait dire. Qu'on lui ordonnait d'avoir des enfants avec un Sang-Pur avec au moins neuf générations, de préférence plus, de sorciers derrière lui. Edwin ne savait avec qui elle s'était arrangée pour tomber enceinte, mais les autorités étaient manifestement d'accord. Et Ada le faisait pas par plaisir non plus, mais parce que si elle désobéissait, Ed en paierait le prix. Et Ada n'avait aucune envie de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille, si on excluait Sirius dans le coma. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de hurler après les eugénistes à la tête du pays pendant ses mois de grossesse.

Ainsi naquit Regulus Sirius Black-Potter. Nommé ainsi en souvenir de l'oncle d'Ada qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé. Remus était son parrain, et Molly sa marraine.

Le mois de décembre touchait à sa fin. Edwin marchait aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers le Square Grimmaurd, dans une des ruelles adjacentes au Chemin de Traverse. Il s'engagea dans une ruelle parallèle à l'Allée des Embrumes, et aperçu un groupe de personnes un peu plus loin. Il lâcha sa canne de surprise. Impossible de ne pas les reconnaître. Que faisaient-ils ici? Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus?

_À bientôt_


	23. Chapitre 22

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_**/!\ Important**: Je sens qu'il y a des gens qui ne vont pas apprécier ce chapitre. Alors à tout ceux qui n'aiment pas quand les personnages meurent, je suis désolée. Il y a des morts dans ce chapitre et il y en aura sûrement dans le chapitre suivant. Vous pensez peut-être que j'aurais dû le dire plus tôt, au début de l'histoire peut-être, mais à ce moment là, je n'avais absolument pas pensé que cela deviendrait comme cela est devenu maintenant. En fait, il y a deux chapitre, je n'aurais pas pensé que cela deviendrait ainsi, donc bon, j'aurais difficilement vous prévenir avant. Donc oui, dans ce chapitre, il y a des morts, et il y a quelques insultes (de mémoire, je dirais deux ou trois, donc on reste soft). Je vous demanderai de ne pas céder à la tentation de me faire subir le même sort que mes personnages, s'il vous plaît, je tient à la vie, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire._

_Une dernière chose, si vous voulez faire un scandale écrit, merci de vous inscrire sur liste d'attente, quelqu'un s'est déjà réservé le droit d'en faire un._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 22

Edwin allait sortir sa baguette pour prévenir Draco par Patronus, seul sort qu'il arrivait à manipuler encore facilement. Le renard sortait, quand le groupe se tourna vers lui.

Les Fuyards de Poudlard paraissaient tous beaucoup plus vieux qu'ils ne l'étaient. Harry avait une nouvelle cicatrice sur le visage, courant du milieu de la paupière inférieure gauche à son cou. Hermione avait coupé ses cheveux très courts, et son écharpe ne dissimulait pas complètement sa cicatrice à elle, qui courait visiblement autour de son cou. Albus faisait simplement vieillard, et Grindelwald avait pris un nombre incalculable de rides. Mais Neville semblait avoir été touché plus gravement ou plus récemment que les autres. La moitié droite de son visage était recouverte de bandages. Les deux membres de l'Ordre n'étaient nulle part en vue. Ils avaient l'air dangereux, réalisa Ed en déglutissant.

Il eut un tant d'arrêt à les voir comme cela. Harry en profita pour courir vers lui, manquant de glisser sur la neige fraîche et encore immaculée qui recouvrait le sol. Il entoura son frère de ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

'Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé...'

'C'est un peu tard pour être désolé.' cingla Ed. Mais il sentit son ressentiment fondre comme la neige au dégel. 'Tu aurais pu nous donner de tes nouvelles!'

'Ed, je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment. Pardonnes-moi, s'il te plaît. C'est pour le Plus Grand Bien.' continua son jumeau sans faire attention aux paroles de l'autre.

'Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry? Qu'est-ce qui est pour le Plus Grand Bien? Si c'est ta fuite, je te la pardonne volont...' Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une douleur horrible lui transperçait le ventre. Il sentit le couteau d'Harry se retirer de son abdomen. Il s'écroula dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci le tenait fermement, comme pour le câliner. Pendant que son sang se répandait sur la neige, il entendit son jumeau chanter la berceuse qu'Ada leur fredonnait quand ils faisaient des cauchemars, quelques années plus tôt. La Berceuse de Regulus, de son titre, si il se souvenait bien. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant? Il était en train de se vider de son sang, il devrait plutôt penser à se soigner et à s'enfuir!

'Je suis désolé.' murmura une dernière fois Harry. Ce dernier sentit le corps de son frère se détendre contre lui. Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol, lui ferma les yeux et se releva. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Edwin aurait eu l'air de dormir, n'était le sang répandu un peu partout et qui tachait ses vêtements. Harry lança un dernier regard à son frère, essuya ses larmes et rejoignit le groupe. Neville posa une main sur son épaule en geste de réconfort, tandis qu'Hermione l'entraîna dans une étreinte du même ordre. Grindelwald et Dumbledore attrapèrent les bras des jeunes adultes, et transplanèrent.

Draco rentra ce soir là au Square Grimmaurd, harassé par sa journée de travail. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison, ce qui était exceptionnellement rare et annonceur de mauvaise nouvelles. Ceux qui avaient emménagés pendant la guerre et qui étaient encore vivants étaient restés. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tous étaient regroupés, en silence. Une lettre noire reposait sur la table. Ada chantait la Berceuse de Regulus à son fils, Regulus. Elle avait pleuré.

'Qui?' croassa Draco, la voix enrouée. Il savait déjà, il avait déjà remarqué qui manquait. Mais il voulait l'entendre, sinon il n'y croirait pas. Il pouvait se tromper, l'autre pouvait juste être encore à l'université, à faire des recherches, cela pouvait être Remus, l'objet de la lettre noire, même si il serait énormément affecté par la mort du Loup-Garou, cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que ce soit lui, mais non il était dans la pièce, Sirius peut-être, tout plutôt que...

'Edwin.' répondit brièvement son parrain. Le blond lança un regard désespéré autour de lui, ne rencontrant que d'autres pareils au sien. Il ne pleura pas, lui. Il ne pleurait plus. Il ne pleurait plus depuis la mort de Ron, lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. Tant de gens auxquels il tenait étaient morts ce jour là. Et d'autres étaient morts depuis. Mais il n'arrivait plus à pleurer, même pas pour la mort de son meilleur ami. Il enviait Ada pour en être encore capable, elle qui avait été encore plus proche que lui d'encore plus de gens déjà décédés. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Regulus. Il avait peu de chance de connaître un jour son autre oncle, son grand-père ou tout au membre de sa famille, qui entre toutes, avait été des plus décimées par la guerre.

'Comment?' interrogea le blond sobrement.

'Les Fuyards de Poudlard l'ont tué. Enfin, plus exactement Harry lui a planté un couteau dans le ventre, et les autres ont regardé patiemment.' déclara sombrement Snape. Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Les Fuyards étaient des salauds, mais jamais, jamais Harry n'aurait tué Edwin.

'Mais... Ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela! Ils sont jumeaux!' s'exclama l'ancien Serpentard.

'Étaient.' corrigea tristement Ada. 'Et le pourquoi nous est totalement inconnu.' Elle s'interrompit un moment. 'En fait, je crois que je sais pourquoi. Fais très attention à toi, Draco, tu risque d'être leur prochaine cible.'

'Je ne comprend pas pourquoi! Expliques, je ne te suis pas, là.' Ada ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de sortir de la pièce, son fils toujours dans ses bras.

Harry regardait la neige tombait en tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il était adossé à un mur, dans une ruelle du Londres sorcier. Il repensait encore à son frère, aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. La peine lui alourdissait la poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela, déjà? Ah oui, pour le ''Plus Grand Bien'', c'est vrai, pardon. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être laissé convaincre par Dumbledore et Grindelwald, et d'avoir été poussé par Hermione et Neville à le faire aussi facilement. Il les détestait, ces quatres-là. Mais il se détestait plus encore.

'Edwin, pardonnes-moi.' souffla-t-il.

'Harry, ça va?' l'interpella Hermione, qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa supplique. 'Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus à attendre longtemps, il a presque fini de travailler.'

'Ok, Hermione, va te mettre à l'abri. Tout ira bien pour moi.' fit-il distraitement.

'Tu es sûr?' insista la jeune femme. 'Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien ces derniers temps.'

'Hermione...' soupira Harry. _Je vais évidemment parfaitement bien, il n'y a aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais assassiner mon frère il y a deux semaines. Pas du tout. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas aller bien. _'Je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.' continua-t-il avec un pauvre sourire, qui n'aurait du convaincre personne, mais Hermione sembla satisfaite de cette réponse, puisqu'elle lui sourit en retour et tourna les talons pour retourner dans leur QG, dans un autre quartier de Londres, Moldu cette fois-ci.

Ce fut ensuite Neville qui vint l'ennuyer.

'Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire? Je peux m'en charger si c'est trop pour toi.'

'Surtout pas, toi tu n'es pas encore comme moi. Tout n'est pas perdu pour toi. Pour moi, c'est trop tard.' répondit celui qui avait avant un jumeau en observant le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Le troisième Survivant jeta un regard peiné à son ami avant de partir rejoindre ses alliés.

Le jeune homme, une fois seul, retira ses gants, et se lança dans l'intense contemplation de ses mains. Il sentait encore la sensation du sang chaud de son frère coulant sur ses mains. Il sentait encore le poids du corps si semblable au sien contre lui. Il sentait encore le souffle des dernières expirations de son jumeau sur la peau de son cou. Il se sentait atrocement coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il se haïssait lui même. Il prit la décision de finir la guerre vite. Le plus vite possible. Et après...

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un coup de poing dans son nez. Il le sentit craquer. Il était sûrement brisé. La personne qui l'avait attaqué sans même qu'il s'en rende compte le projeta au sol, se jeta sur lui et continua de le frapper.

'Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi tu l'as tué, connard? Pourquoi? Comment t'as pu faire ça? Comment t'as pu changer à ce point? J'te déteste! J'te hais!' criait son attaquant. Harry, ayant reconnu Draco, ne se défendait pas. Au bout d'un moment, le blond arrêta de frapper l'autre. Harry était allongé sur le dos, son visage lui faisait mal, il saignait du nez, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur à l'intérieur de son corps.

Draco était assis sur Harry, et pleurait.

'Comment tu as pu faire cela?' demanda-t-il dans un souffle. 'Comment?' sanglota-t-il. Il continuait de sangloter, la neige continuant de tomber, et Harry continuant de juste respirer, sans faire un geste.

'Je ne sais pas.' répondit ce dernier. 'Draco, je suis désolé.' fit-il, avant de sortir sa baguette. Draco sortit également la sienne, mais sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, et il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le rayon vert qui le frappa en plein plexus. Le corps du blond retomba comme une poupée de chiffon un peu plus loin. Harry regarda fixement le corps de son ami. Il était déjà irrécupérable depuis longtemps, mais il avait évité à Neville de devenir comme lui, au moins.

'Je l'avais prévenu, pourtant. Il aurait dû m'écouter.' fit calmement une voix. Harry se tourna prestement vers l'origine de la voix. Là, debout, au même endroit où lui était adossé quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenait Ada, serrant un bébé dans ses bras.

'Tu as l'air à peu près aussi insensible que moi.' affirma son frère.

'Peut-être le suis-je.' fut la réponse de la femme. 'Viens voir ton neveu, tu as peu de chance de vivre assez longtemps pour le voir un jour sinon.'

Harry se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur. Il observa longuement l'enfant qui dormait dans ses bras. Peau claire, pour ce qui dépassait de l'amas de vêtements et de couvertures dans lequel le bambin était enveloppé.

'Comment s'appelle-t-il?' questionna le jeune homme.

'Regulus Sirius Draco Edwin Harry Ocean Athanase Black-Potter.'

'Tu lui a donné mon prénom?' hallucina Harry.

'Tu n'avais pas encore tué Edwin, à sa naissance. Mais laisse moi te dire que tu t'es fais avoir comme un imbécile. Tu as laissé les deux vieux te manipuler. Mais je peux difficilement te faire la leçon, vu qu'ils nous ont tous manipulés à un moment ou à un autre.' déclara platement Ada. Depuis le début de la conversation, il n'y avait guère que ce qui concernait son fils qui avait eu l'honneur de contenir un peu de sentiment.

'À qui as-tu demandé pour l'avoir?' interrogea l'ancien Gryffondor.

'À Draco, évidemment. Je n'aurais pas supporté quelqu'un d'autre.' fit la jeune mère.

'Ada, tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Moins qu'Edwin, mais beaucoup quand même. Je t'aime, Grande Sœur. Vis ta vie, et vis-là avec mon neveu. J'ai été heureux avec toi et Ed tout ce temps. Merci pour tout.' déclara subitement son frère. 'Adieu.'

'Je compte sur toi pour gagner cette guerre sans que Neville ne devienne comme toi.' répondit-elle. 'Et... Moi aussi j'ai été heureuse avec toi et Ed quand nous étions ensemble. J'aurais aimé que ce temps soit plus long. J'aurais aimé que vous viviez plus longtemps, tout les deux. Que nous soyons plus ensemble tout les trois. Je vous aiderai pour la bataille finale, et j'y survivrais. Adieu.' acheva-t-elle. Harry lui fit un sourire douloureux, et après un rapide au revoir gestuel, il transplana.

Ada laissa son regard errer quelques instants, puis envoya son Patronus au Ministère pour faire venir les autorités compétentes. Elle leur livra sa version des faits, qui consistait essentiellement à dire qu'elle était arrivée, avait trouvé le corps de son ami sur la neige, et les avait appelés. Elle rentra ensuite directement Square Grimmaurd, où elle savait que tous le monde serait présent, à cette heure là. Elle rassembla tout le monde dans la cuisine, s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

'Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher Draco à son travail. Pour être sûre de ne pas le rater si il partait plus tôt que d'habitude, j'ai pris le chemin qu'il emprunte habituellement. Je l'ai trouvé étendu sur la neige. Il a reçu un Avada Kedavra. La milice de chiens au pieds de Lord Voldemort ne sait pas encore qui l'as tué, mais ils ont retrouvés du sang sous ses ongles, donc nous saurons en principe bientôt.' Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était lourd comme du plomb. Personne ne parlait, et les respirations étaient très faibles.

'C'est vrai?' demanda faiblement Severus. 'Ce n'est pas une blague?' ajouta-t-il, désespéré.

'Non.' offrit simplement Ada. 'Severus...' appela-t-elle doucement.

'Quoi?!' interrogea sèchement le Maître des Potions.

'Le Lord Sombre n'a plus de moyen de pression sur nous, maintenant. Alors profitons de nos moments de liberté avant qu'il n'en trouve de nouveau, et lançons la rébellion que nous organisons patiemment et secrètement depuis notre défaite à Poudlard.' lança la jeune femme. Snape soupira et acquiesça.

'Il est temps, en effet. Mais j'aurais préféré que mon filleul voit la fin de la guerre, au lieu de n'être même pas pleuré.' dit-il simplement.

'Moi aussi. Mais je n'ai plus la force d'attendre.' affirma Ada. 'Molly,' reprit-elle, 'occupez-vous de Regulus, je vous prie.' La matrone des Weasley hocha la tête et pris le bébé dans ses bras. Ada se tourna vers les autres personnes de la maisonnée.

'Il est temps d'y aller, de faire les derniers sacrifices, de payer le prix d'erreurs que nous avons commises ou non, et de mettre fin à cette guerre, définitivement.' Tout le monde se leva et se prépara pour le combat. Snape et Ada contactait des alliés, des amis, qu'ils avaient prévenus au fil du temps. Ce soir-là, dans un certain nombre de demeures, on pensa encore une fois aux morts avant de se préparer pour les batailles du lendemain.

_À bientôt_

_Oh et même si je ne l'ai pas mis au chapitre précédent, sache, chère personne dont je suis sûre que tu as lu mon petit intermède sur mes lectures il y a deux chapitres puisque tu as laissé une review, que j'ai été ravie d'appendre qu'il y aurait peut-être d'autres livres de Mercedes Lankey traduits, et que je ne savais absolument pas que certains passages avaient été censurés. _

_Et donc à bientôt tout le monde._


	24. je n'ai plus d'ordinateur

Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas un chapitre, et il n'y en aura pas avant un certain temps. C'est rageant pour tout le monde, vu à quel point on approchait de la fin.

En effet, j'ai de gros problèmes concernant mon ordinateur, et tant que qu'il n'est pas réparé, ou que je n'en ai pas trouvé un que je puisse utiliser, et non pas squatter l'ordinateur d'une de mes amies comme je le fais présentément, je ne pourrai rien poster.

Au plus tôt possible

fereve13


	25. Chapitre 23

_Hello!_

_I'm back! Yeah! Donc, comme je viens de l'écrire, je suis de retour! J'ai retrouvé un ordinateur beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Enfin bon, un ordinateur... Il ne peut même pas me permettre de regarder des vidéos sur Youtube... Génial..._

_Bref, donc aujourd'hui, les deux derniers chapitres de Poussin. Ils n'ont pas été relu, donc je demande de l'indulgence pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe._

_Adenoide, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas été très claire. Pour moi, tout est évident, logique et clair, mais vous, pauvres lecteurs, n'avez pas tout ce que j'ai pensé sur l'histoire. Donc, après cette longue phrase d'introduction (et j'en rajoute), je vais maintenant répondre à ton interrogation sur comment Harry est devenu assassin pour le Plus Grand Bien. _

_En fait, Edwin et Draco sont des otages ayant une grande liberté, mais le collier qu'ils ont autour de leur cou et qu'ils ne peuvent pas retirer peut les tuer sur simple pensée de notre Mage Sombre favori, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort. Albus et Gellert veulent l'aide d'Ada et Severus, or ceux-ci ne bougeront pas si Ed et Draco pourraient être tués par le Lord Sombre. Donc ils ont plus ou moins convaincu Harry qu'il fallait qu'il tue son frère et Draco pour qu'ils puissent gagner la guerre. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

Chapitre 23

La bataille se réparait silencieusement. Pour les Mangemorts, tout semblait calme. Mais sous la surface, tous bouillonnaient comme rarement. On se pressait pour communiquer, retrouver le matériel, apprendre les informations, régler les derniers détails. Le soleil pointait maintenant. Tout ceux qui combattraient s'étaient reposés, tandis que ceux qui s'occuperaient de la logistique, du transport, des blessés, de la communication, et de milles autres choses encore s'étaient agités toute la nuit, mais leur légère fatigue ne les ralentiraient pas dans leurs missions.

À Ste Mangouste, avant même que le premier rayon du soleil n'apparaissent, on s'était d'ors et déjà occupé des Mangemorts. On avait enfermé tout ceux présents dans le bâtiment dans la salle de réunion, qu'on avait entourée d'une barrière empêchant ceux portant la Marque des Ténèbres de sortir, tandis qu'autour de l'hôpital se trouvait une autre empêchant ceux ayant la susdite marque de rentrer.

La première offensive fut sur le Ministère de la Magie, dès huit heures du matin, alors que les employés arrivaient. Tout le Ministère fut bientôt le théâtre de combats acharnés, entre les Clairs et ceux qui les rejoignaient une fois la surprise passée, et les Sombres, les Mangemorts et leurs alliés. Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt dirigeaient les Clairs, et ils étaient étonnement efficace, surtout de la part de l'ancien employé du Département de Surveillance des Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, c'est à dire que tout le monde avait toujours cru qu'il était tout sauf un combattant. Erreur. Grave erreur, lourde en conséquences pour le déroulement de la Seconde Bataille du Ministère.

À peine deux heures plus tard, l'annonce tomba au Manoir Riddle. Les Clairs avaient remportés la bataille. Le Lord Sombre était furieux. Plusieurs de ses combattants d'élites étaient tombés là-bas. Et surtout, comment n'avait-il pas vu venir cela? Il aurait dû s'inquiéter quand le Potter-Black avait été tué, et plus encore quand l'ancien Malefoy avait été rapporté mort la veille au soir. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils agiraient si vite et de façon si organisée. Cela avait l'air préparé depuis des années, depuis avant la Bataille de Poudlard! Mais peut-être que les meurtres n'avaient rien à voir avec le soudain déclenchement de cette rébellion? Peut-être que Black-Potter n'était pour rien dans ce soulèvement? Et pourtant, il ne reconnaissait pas le style des deux vieux Fuyards, ni de Snape. Et il était à peu près certain que ni Longbottom ni l'autre Potter-Black n'étaient assez bon stratèges ni assez expérimentés pour prévoir quelque chose comme cela. Donc forcément, Ada Black-Potter. C'était la seule explication. Mais cela étonnait Voldemort qu'elle ait ordonné l'assassinat de son frère et du père de son gamin. De toute façon, il devait plutôt pensé à mâter la rébellion plutôt que d'en trouver les acteurs principaux. Il aurait largement le temps plus tard. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une Bellatrix Lestrange blessée et essoufflée. Il fronça ses sourcils inexistants. Elle était à Poudlard, et non au Ministère, pourtant.

'Que t'est-il arrivé, Bellatrix?' demanda sèchement le Mage Noir.

'Seigneur, Poudlard est attaqué, nous avons besoin de renforts. Ils étaient vingts, mais ils sont rejoins à chaque seconde par des gens ayant manifestement combattu au Ministère. Et même les vingts seuls avaient déjà repris le quart du Château sans aucune perte de leur côté à neuf heure trente. Ils sont menés par Black-Potter, Maître.' débita précipitamment l'ancienne Black. Les yeux du Lord rougeoyèrent de fureur comme jamais. Ils étaient écarquillés, sa machoir était serrée, et sa magie emplit la pièce. Comment? Par Salazard, Morgane, Mordred, les Peverell et même Merlin, comment avaient-ils fait? Ses mains serraient si fort les accoudoirs de bois de son confortable fauteuil qu'ils éclatèrent en copeaux, dont un vola à travers le petit salon pour venir se planter dans la carotide de Bellatrix, qui s'écroula dans une mare de sang. Après avoir commis ce meurtre sanglant avec sa magie sans baguette, le Lord Voldemort se calma un peu. Il envoya la moitié de ses Mangemorts à Poudlard, le quart pour garder la population tranquille, et s'installa avec sa garde rapprochée dans la salle de réunion.

À dix heure et demie, il appris que la population s'était définitivement soulevée, dans le chaos le plus total. À onze heure, que Poudlard avait été repris par les Clairs, malgré les renforts qui y avaient été expédiés. À onze heure et quart, il sût que Ada Black-Potter et Severus Snape s'étaient posés en leader de la rébellion. Il refusait d'appeler les événements autrement. À onze heure et demie, il se replia dans sa salle surprotégée au sous-sol, d'où il continua d'essayer de maintenir son règne coûte que coûte. À onze heure quarante-cinq. Un explosion monumentale détruisit le cinquième de son manoir.

Cinq silhouettes se trouvaient dans les décombres. Quatre hommes, une femme. Deux vieillards, trois jeunes adultes. Dumbledore et Grindelwald, Harry et Neville, Hermione. Le combat s'engagea rapidement entre eux et les Mangemorts restés au Manoir Riddle. Mais rapidement, Albus et Gellert se retirèrent, laissant leurs trois élèves se débrouiller seuls. Tandis qu'ils dégageaient peu à peu le terrain vers le bunker souterrain, il apparût rapidement qu'Hermione était la plus efficace des Clairs, si on pouvait encore les nommer ainsi après leurs actes. Elle virevoltait, sautait, lançait formule sur formule, immobilisant, attaquant, parant, criant, les Mangemorts étant complètement dépassés par cette jeune lionne faisant honneur à l'emblème de sa Maison au moins par les idéaux, malgré ses décisions plus que discutables.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant au trou à rat où le Lord Sombre s'était enterré, Neville regarda avec un léger ennui un rayon vert se diriger vers sa poitrine, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Il fut projeter quelques mètres en arrière, mais au lieu de rester étendu comme s'y attendaient les Mangemorts, il se releva, sa cicatrice s'effaçant lentement sur son front Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il bougea ensuite plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses deux sortilèges d'immobilisation cueillirent les deux derniers Mangemorts subsistants dans cette partie du boyeau sombre et recouvert de diverses substances plus ou moins issus de l'être humain, Harry ne faisant pas comme ses compagnons et ne se gênant pas pour tuer de manière diverses et peu attirantes les ennemis qui croisaient son chemin. Neville déverrouilla la porte blindée et recouverte de rune d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, et Harry, resté debout devant le battant se vit accueillir par des Sorts de Mort en quantité.

Mais comme Neville, il se releva et sa cicatrice s'effaça doucement de son front, le laissant lisse et sans défauts. La garde du Mage Sombre déchu fut vite éliminée. Et Harry se retrouva ainsi face à un Lord Voldemort quelque peu démuni. Ils levèrent leur baguette d'un même mouvement, et, de façon synchronisée, entrèrent dans un duel où les maléfices étaient plus sombres que l'intérieur d'un four à pain à l'arrêt une nuit sans lune. Un maléfice de découpe fut reçut par Harry au ventre, et il s'effondra. Il sortit, la main tremblant, un revolver, devant les yeux de son ennemi qui le regardait, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Sans un mot, il visa, et tira. Le Lord Sombre afficha une expression choquée, avant de tomber en arrière, lourdement, un trou rouge dégoulinant de sang entre les yeux.

Neville se précipita vers son ami.

'Harry, tient bon, je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste!' fit-il, hoquetant, sachant pourtant que cela était inutile.

'Neville, tu n'es pas comme moi, alors s'il te plaît, occupe-toi de mon neveu. Veille sur lui. Je suis content, tu n'est pas devenu un assassin comme moi.' fit l'agonisant dans un souffle. 'Tu diras à tout le monde que je suis heureux de les avoir connus.'

'Arrête, Harry, tu leur diras toi-même, tiens bon, tiens bon...' murmurait inlassablement Neville, les larmes coulant maintenant librement sur son visage.

'Comme quoi, même les meurtriers sont pleurés.' souffla Harry.

'Tais-toi, tu vas t'en tirer, tiens bon, tiens bon...' continuait Neville. Un sourire douloureux se peignit sur le visage d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione s'approcha de Neville.

'Lâche-le, Neville. Il est mort.' déclara-t-elle. Neville, toujours sanglotant, secoua vivement la tête.

'Ce n'est pas possible, il va se réveiller, et nous sourirons tous ensemble, nous rirons avec Ada et Remus et Sirius et Arthur et Fred et Georges et Charlie et même Percy et Gellert et Albus et Molly et le petit Regulus et Draco et Edwin et Ron, et Susan et Lottie!' hurla-t-il.

'La plupart sont morts, Neville.' affirma doucement son amie. Elle desserra les doigts crispés du jeune homme du corps de son ami et l'allongea sur le sol. Elle aida celui encore vivant à se lever, le supporta pour qu'il puisse marcher, et fit léviter les deux cadavres jusqu'à l'extérieur. De là, avec un Portoloin, ils arrivèrent dans le Hall du Ministère. Des décombres jonchaient le sol, des cadavres s'y trouvaient, des Médicomages urgentistes couraient dans tous les coins, et des Aurors les attendaient avec Ada. Tandis qu'on passait les menottes magiques à Hermione et Neville, alors que la jeune fille jetait un regard d'incompréhension à la Lady Black-Potter, la mort définitive du Lord Sombre fut annoncée à la population sorcière mondiale. Le Nord de l'Europe, qui avait été envahi, se débarrassa promptement des Mangemorts qui essayaient depuis le début de la révolte anglaise de garder le contrôle. Il était une heure de l'après-midi.

Les jours suivant furent agités. Les nouvelles autorités, dirigées par le triumvirat Snape-Arthur Weasley-Shaclebolt, essayait tant bien que mal de garder les troubles inhérents à la chute d'un système politique autoritaire sous contrôle. Une guerre civile fut bien heureusement évitée. Une Constitution rédigée, de nouvelles lois créées, de nouvelles institutions fondées. Un monument aux morts fut érigé et à Poudlard et au Ministère et sur le Chemin de Traverse, les trois lieux où les massacres avaient été les plus meurtriers tout au long de la guerre. Fred et Georges faisaient partie des rares victimes de la Seconde Bataille de Poudlard, Ginny avait été blessée plutôt sérieusement lors de la Seconde bataille du Ministère. Remus était mort. Flitwick et McGonagall aussi. Dumbledore et Grindelwald furent envoyés à Nurmengard à la suite d'un procès douloureux.

'Je ne regrette pas mes actes, ni les ordres que j'ai donnés à Harry Potter-Black. Je l'ai fait en toute conscience, pour le Plus Grand Bien. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui aurait pu dire quand la Rébellion aurait eu lieu? Qui aurait eu le courage de passer outre les otages? Sûrement pas vos chers héros de guerre, Lady Black-Potter et Snape.'

'En fait, nous comptions attendre une année de plus, et agir avec Edwin et Draco.' le coupa d'une voix froide comme de la glace Ada.

'Un infirme et un renié?' pouffa dédaigneusement Grindelwald.

Hermione et Neville furent relâchés, considérant qu'ils avaient été manipulés par Albus et Gellert du début jusqu'à la fin, avec des idées héroïques et des chevaliers en armure dorée. Ainsi se déroula la fin de la guerre. Les Mangemorts furent préférentiellement envoyés à Azkaban. Ada apprit ainsi sans surprise que James Potter faisait partie de ses victimes de Poudlard.

_À tout de suite_

_**PS: Important:** je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen de l'introduire dans l'histoire (oups), mais si Harry et Neville ressuscitent après d'être pris un Avada Kedavra, alors que Ed meurt, c'est parce que c'est Harry qui a tué Ed, et que par conséquent, il a "pris" le morceau d'Horcruxe partagé en trois que portait Edwin, et celui-ci n'est pas mort à la place de son porteur d'origine, ne lui permettant pas de survivre, alors que les morceaux d'Horcruxes sont détruits quand Neville et Harry se prennent un joli rayon vert._


	26. Chapitre final

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling._

_C'est le dernier chapitre de Poussin. La fin, l'épilogue (qui a dit 'enfin'?!). The last chapter, das lezte Kapitel. Personnellement, cela me fait un peu étrange. C'est, apès tout, la toute première fanfiction que j'ai jamais écrite. Alors tout le monde, fidèles lecteurs, ou ceux qui sont juste là parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à lire, ceux qui ont mis en favori, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé, ceux qui ont mis en follow, ceux qui sont passés à l'improviste et qui ont décidé de lire le dernier chapitre, au revoir. Et peut-être à une prochaine fois sur une autre fic. _

_Une dernière chose, avant que vous n'entamiez cet épilogue sous forme de POV Regulus, je dois vous posez deux questions:_

_-La qualité des chapitres s'est-elle améliorée au cour du temps, ou a-t-elle empirée, ou quelque chose? (C'est difficile de faire cela soit même, en plus j'ai perdu mes fichiers en même temps que mon ordinateur, ô joie!)_

_-Y a-t-il des points de l'histoire que vous aimeriez éclaircis? Si c'est le cas, laissez une review ou envoyez-moi un message privé et j'écrirais un one-shot pour expliquer._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre final

POV Regulus

Je sors du Poudlard Express, enfin de retour à Londres, après ma dernière année à Poudlard. Dans la digne suite de ma mère, j'ai passé mes ASPICS à treize ans. Mais je suis entré en apprentissage auprès du Maître des Potions Severus Snape, accessoirement Directeur de Poudlard, pour devenir à mon tour Maître des Potions. J'ai donc passé effectivement sept ans à Poudlard en tout. J'étais à Serdaigle. Je cherche du regard les cheveux noirs d'encre et l'aura inimitable entourant Mère. À la place, je trouve avec surprise mon grand-père, Sirius. Ses cheveux sont de plus en plus argents au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, et prennent la couleur de ses yeux. Quelques rides se font voir sur son visage qui a pourtant conservé la beauté caractéristique des Black. Mais quand je le compare aux photos de lui datant d'avant la Première Guerre contre le Lord Voldemort, et même celles précédents le Seconde, il manque sa joie de vivre, son sourire, ses expressions et son bonheur qui transparaît à travers les images animées. Les seuls sourires que je lui connaît, moi, sont des sourires tristes, douloureux ou nostalgiques. Il a tant perdu dans ces guerres. Quand il est sorti du coma, un an après la fin de la seconde, il n'a retrouvé guère que sa fille, ma mère. Et moi, ainsi que quelques vieux amis et connaissances. Mais son compagnon, Remus Lupin, sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks, son autre cousin, Draco Dust, ses deux précieux petit-fils, Edwin et Harry, mes oncles que je n'ai pas connu, certaines personne qu'ils considéraient comme ses neveux, comme les enfants Weasley mort pendant la guerre, et d'autre, comme les parents de Nymphadora, comme son professeur de Métamorphose...

Et découvrir que des gens en qui il avait confiance avait fait certaines choses, c'était horrible pour lui.

Tout ce que je sais, toutes ces personnes que j'ai citées, je les ais découvertes au détour d'une conversation s'achevant brutalement, dans un album photo que personne ne m'a jamais montré et que j'ai dû cherché seul, sur un des monuments aux morts, sur des vieux papiers, ou même pendant un cour d'Histoire de la Magie. Ces derniers racontent juste les grandes lignes de deux guerres. C'est pendant ceux-ci que j'ai appris qu'un de mes oncles avait vaincu le Lord Voldemort.

Les deux Guerres contre le Lord sont des sujets tabous. Personne dans les adultes n'en parle. Personne. La jeune génération, celle qui n'était pas encore née ou qui était très jeune pendant ces années, a grandit dans l'ombre de ces guerres, en faisant attention aux nombreuses cicatrices invisibles portées par tout ceux qui étaient assez vieux pour se souvenir. Tout le monde, sauf les Nés-Moldus, ont un proche manquant à l'appel dans les repas de famille. Une voir plusieurs places vides, qui sont toujours laissées ainsi, en mémoire de gens dont on ne parle pas. Cela m'énerve. Les morts sont là, tout autour, faisant peser le poids de leur existence partie sur les vivants. Sans qu'un mot ne soit dit à ceux qui porteront plus tard ce fardeau, cette mémoire qu'on ne leur transmet pourtant qu'à reculons.

Pourquoi avoir construit des monuments aux morts si on n'explique pas la raison de leur existence? Tout cela tourbillonnait dans ma tête tandis que je m'avançais vers mon grand-père. La foule s'écarta un peu et je pu voir à côté de lui Neville et Jeanne. Neville est un Maître des Plantes, amis de ma mère et de Sirius. Lui non plus ne sourit pas souvent. Lui aussi est un héros de guerre. De toute façon, la grande majorité de mon entourage est composée de héros de guerre, à partir du moment où ils ont plus de trente-deux ans. Tout les adultes ne sont pas des héros de guerre, mais dans mon entourage... C'est peut-être parce que ma mère et mes oncles étaient des grandes figures de la Rébellion, et que par conséquent, beaucoup de leurs proches en étaient aussi.

Jeanne, quant à elle, est une sorcière française et la compagne de ma mère depuis bientôt dix ans. Mais elle aussi est une héroïne de guerre, elle aussi a ses morts qui vienne la visiter dans ses cauchemars, elle aussi se tait.

'Mère n'est pas là?' je demande en râlant à Sirius.

'Travail de dernière minute. Tu sais ce que c'est d'être directrice de Ste Mangouste, surtout aussi jeune.'

'Mouais... Bonjour, Jeanne, bonjour, Neville.' je répond.

'Bonjour Regulus.' répondent-ils. Soudain, je remarque une sorcière brune qui attend à leurs côtés.

'Bonjour, Regulus!' s'écrie-t-elle. 'Je suis Hermione Granger, une de leurs amies! J'étais aux États-Unis depuis la fin de la guerre, donc tu ne me connais pas!' Je sens qu'elle aussi à ses morts, mais qu'elle les porte mieux que mon grand-père, pour donner un exemple au hasard.

'Ravi de vous rencontrer.' je déclare en réponse. Les autres esquissent des sourires, qui se figent brusquement à l'affirmation suivante de Granger.

'Tu ressemble vraiment à ton père!' s'exclame-t-elle. Je la regarde, maintenant curieux. Personne n'a daigné me renseigné sur l'identité de mon père. Pourtant, même si les traits de mon visage son typiquement Black, en en cela je serais comme le clone de mon grand-oncle Regulus, le frère de Sirius dont j'ai trouvé une unique photo de quand il avait dix-sept ans dans un vieil album poussiéreux au fin fond de la caisse contenant tout les albums de plus de seize ans. Mes si mes yeux ont la couleur argentée de ma mère et de mon grand-père, mes cheveux si blonds qu'ils sont presque blancs ne sont vraiment pas communs. Seule Dymphna Ortuspy et sa mère Ourania ont cette couleur de cheveux à ma connaissance. Et elles ne se sont jamais revendiquées comme ma famille, ayant même plutôt tendance à me regarder de haut de la part d'Ourania. Je crois savoir qu'elle sait aussi qui est mon père, mais qu'elle ne l'a pas dit à sa fille, qui porte par ailleurs le même prénom qu'une autre héroïne de guerre morte elle aussi, Dymphna Malefoy. Elles doivent avoir un lien de parenté. Une autre habitude qui est aussi énervante. Je sais que Sirius a eu un mal fou à m'appeler par mon prénom sans pleurer, je m'en souviens alors que cela faisait trois ans qu'il était réveillé. Et maintenant encore, il préfère m'appeler «mon biquet» ou «gamin» plutôt que Regulus. Mais comme il appelle tout le monde «mon biquet»...

Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours pensé que j'étais un «enfant de la honte», c'est à dire qu'on avait forcé ma mère à me concevoir.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que nous étions rentrés Square Grimmaurd pendant que je réfléchissais à un moyen d'interroger Granger sur la guerre sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte. Je sais que Sirius est surpris que je ne les ais pas interrogés plus au sujet de mon père. Mais bon, il faut savoir choisir ses batailles. Je suis sûr que Granger est ma clé pour avoir enfin les réponses à mes questions sur les deux Guerres.

J'avais à peine commencé à demander des éclaircissements à Granger quand ma mère à débarqué. Nous commençons à nous disputer, quand soudain, elle cède.

'D'accord, je vais tout te raconter.' Je la regarde, bouche bée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle céderait.

'Attend juste que quelques autres personnes viennent. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que nous ne nous répétions pas trop souvent.' Je prépare un magnétophone, qui même si c'est un objet Moldu, et très pratique.

Nous sommes maintenant dans la cuisine. Se trouvent tout les Weasley de plus de quinze ans, les Ortuspy à ma grande surprise, les Delacour, la famille de Jeanne, les Longbottom, les Thomas, les Finnigan, les Malefoy, malgré que leur chef de famille était à l'époque un Mangemort de première catégorie, plusieurs professeurs, et tout un tat de gens que je ne connais pas. Sur la table sont posés tout les albums photos dans lequels j'ai déjà fouillés, plus quelques autres que je ne reconnais pas, dont certains sûrement amenés par les personnes arrivées. Et les adultes commencent à raconter. Ils racontent toute la nuit, interviennent les uns après les autres. Certains passage de l'histoire sont drôles, d'autres étranges, comme l'histoire de Luna Lovegood je crois, et sa dette de vie à une créature méritant aisément le qualificatif apposé à l'épisode. Elle refuse de nous dire si elle a finit par rembourser sa dette. Mais l'ensemble de l'histoire est dramatique, triste à en pleurer. Presque la moitié des protagonistes des ces guerres sont morts, dans un camp comme dans l'autre, voir plus de la moitié chez les Mangemorts, des vendettas ayant eu lieu après-guerre.

Et au petit matin, si nous avons les yeux rouges, ce n'est pas de fatigue.

J'ai maintenant vingt ans. Tout en travaillant, j'ai utilisé les témoignages pour retracer l'histoire de mes oncles, et ais écrit un livre. Il sortira après-demain, lors de la commémoration de la Rébellion. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre l'éditeur de le publier, mais j'ai fini par réussir. Je pense que tout le monde à le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pour les orphelins, ceux dont la règle de silence est encore pire, pour les Nés-Moldus, les civils qui n'ont pas combattu, et les générations futures qui n'auront pas les témoignages directs. Pour qu'ils aient une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en ait fait une sorte de roman pour que ce soit plus facile à lire qu'une suite de témoignages.

**_Fin._**


End file.
